Cazando a Charlie Weasley
by Ylla K
Summary: Angelina, futura esposa de George Weasley, se lo dijo: Pregúntale a Hermione, a Audrey, a Fleur. Pregúntale a Harry, incluso. No es cosa de género, es que son unos cabezotas. Y Katie Bell, enamorada de uno de los hermanos mayores de la familia Weasley, lo creyó. ¿Podrá conseguir mediante el más bobo de los planes que Charlie se de cuenta de lo que siente?
1. El plan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y línea de tiempo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **El plan**

Katie nuevamente estaba de paso por Rumania. Le encantaban los viajes y su profesión de cazadora profesional en un excelente equipo de Quidditch le daba el privilegio de salir siempre de Inglaterra hacia los lugares que siempre soñó de niña. Con el paso de los años, Rumania fue el único destino al cual terminaba viajando siempre por gusto, lo demás siempre quedó como trabajo, viajes para torneos, finales, temporadas enteras lejos de casa trabajando duro por conseguir siempre resultados positivos. Ser cazadora era cansador, pero la recompensa era siempre volver a los lugares que amaba, entre ellos la tierra de los dragones, Rumania.

Esa tarde Charlie y ella se divertían cerca de un lago con un dragón recién nacido al cual se encontraba cuidando personalmente pues era algo enfermizo. Había estado a punto de morir dos veces y el pelirrojo ya casi no dormía por él. Su amor por esas criaturas era lo que más asombraba a su amiga, eso y su osadía al dejar la casa materna por una profesión que podría matarlo algún día.

— Mamá quiere que viaje a Inglaterra. —dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca que expresó claramente que la idea no le parecía de lo más fantástica.

— ¿Le has explicado que _Hubbert_ está enfermo? Quizás comprenda si le das detalles sobre este pobre muchacho enfermo.

— No se llama _Hubbert_ , Katie, y sí, le he dicho repetidas veces que es mi trabajo quedarme, pero es el matrimonio de George y Angelina, y además es en un par de semanas, creo que no tengo excusas para faltar —suspiró—. Además, no es solo un capricho suyo esta vez. El capricho estuvo en decirme que llevara a una chica o me dejaba durmiendo en el pórtico.

— De seguro se le pasa. —ella rio con ganas—. Y tiene cara de _Hubbert_ , míralo.

— Bueno, yo veo que tiene cara de no estar mejorando. —replicó el hombre, un poco desanimado.

— No, no, Charles. Tú lo salvarás ¿Verdad? —se espantó la morena, acercándose. _Hubbert_ , como ella le llamaba, era un bebé dragón sencillamente adorable, bueno, para ambos y para los que trabajaban en la reserva, pues para el resto del mundo podía ser un poco escalofriante. No le cabía en la cabeza que Charlie no pudiera salvarlo, pues desde niña lo había visto como el héroe, el que sacaba a todos de apuros, el mayor.

Que le permitiera estar ahí con él cuando se encontraba haciendo su trabajo y uno de los más delicados era algo que ella todavía no terminaba de agradecer y apreciar en silencio. Lo único que quería era que el primer dragón que Charlie le permitía ver en vivo se salvara de lo que fuera que le aquejaba.

— No te espantes, Kate, haré lo que pueda, ya me han tocado casos así anteriormente.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con la boda de George y Angelina? —la morena se relajó un poco—. También me llegó la invitación y, había olvidado decirte, seré la dama de honor.

— ¿Vas a ser la dama de honor de mi hermano y no me lo dijiste?

— Ya te dije que lo olvidé. Lo olvidé todo cuando vi a _Hubbert._

— ¡QUE NO ES _HUBBERT_!

— Charles, tienes treinta años y estás gritando como el chico de diecisiete que conocí en Hogwarts.

Cómo olvidar la primera vez que lo vio, prefecto, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y, por supuesto, el único chico en el que una niña de once años extremadamente normal como ella pudo fijarse. Fue como si el resto de niños de su edad no existieran por ese imposible muchacho que apenas le dirigió dos palabras en lo que restó del año y luego se largó del colegio.

Claro, lo olvidó con rapidez convenciéndose de que tan solo fue uno de esos amores imposibles de la infancia. Con lo que Katie jamás contó fue con que los hermanos del susodicho se convirtieran sus camaradas más cercanos y volviera a saber de él más temprano que tarde.

— Y tú le estás poniendo nombres ridículos a todo como la niña de once que conocí, Kate. —se la devolvió con una sonrisa satisfecha, recordándola del mismo modo, una niña muy intrépida que lo miraba demasiado, aunque él solo le atribuía esas miradas a la admiración que cualquier personaje en un equipo de quidditch puede producir en una niña que adora ese deporte—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

— ¿Ahora quieres que me vaya?

— Era una pregunta.

— Pues mañana.

— ¿Lo adelantaste por mi pregunta?

— No. Mañana me voy, tengo cierre de temporada en Italia y partimos en tres días, tengo que prepararme.

Luego de eso vendrían sus merecidas vacaciones y también la boda de George y Angelina, en donde pondría en marcha el plan que ideó en ese mismo instante para atrapar de una vez por todas al pelirrojo que quería. No, no era ninguno que estuviera en Inglaterra, era quien tenía en frente, su escurridizo amigo Charlie. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? No tenía idea, le había lanzado muchas veces la soga en espera de que la tomara y subiera a su escoba con ella, pero no, simplemente no la atrapaba, no la veía, era totalmente invisible para él.

Quizás el gran problema fuera que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero, según Angelina, con los Weasleys la única forma de ganar era dando el primer paso y no echarse jamás para atrás.

«Pregúntale a Hermione, a Audrey, a Fleur. Pregúntale a Harry, incluso. No es cosa de género, es que son unos cabezotas.» dijo claramente y con el tiempo no le quedó más alternativa que creerle.

— Charles —dijo lentamente. Él se dio cuenta del cambio, pero no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada y atendió a su llamado—. Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea del milenio. —anunció luego con cara de haber entrado en un trance muy parecida a la de Sybill Trewlaney. Sonrió, relajado.

— Anda, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Ve conmigo a la boda de tu hermano —en realidad era la idea más sosa y evidente del mundo, o eso pensó Charlie cuando la escuchó.

— ¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso, Kate?

— Tú no dormirías en el pórtico —supuso Bell—. Y yo conseguiría unas lindas fotos para mi madre, que hace unos meses acaba de soltar en la fiesta de año nuevo que yo soy lesbiana.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Lo que oyes, el abuelo Bell casi muere atragantado con una aceituna y la abuela, ni hablar, desde ese día que no me dirige la palabra. Verás, mi familia es muy tradicional y esas ideas "modernas", como le llaman a todo lo que escapa de su conocimiento, les escandaliza de sobre manera —explicó y finalizó con un gran suspiro.

Charlie no salía del asombro.

— ¿Y también pretendías irte sin contarme eso?

— También lo olvidé por _Hubbert,_ lo siento.

— No tienes remedio. —gruñó por lo bajo, rindiéndose con lo del nombre del pequeño dragón.

— Dime que sí.

Ahora estaba desesperada. Angelina se reiría por años cuando le contara que había inventado que su madre pensaba que era lesbiana tan solo para hacerlo caer en la farsa. Por otro lado Charlie en vez de reír, la asesinaría o le pondría encima a sus peores dragones si se llegara a enterar de la mentira.

Él odia la mentira.

Tragó sonoramente, arrepintiéndose en el fondo.

— Bien, iré contigo y no dormiré en el pórtico. —dijo batiendo una mano en el aire—. Ahora ¿Me ayudas a bañar a…?

— ¿ _Hubbert_? ¡SÍ!

Charlie meneó la cabeza, desde que Katie y él retomaron el contacto hace una buena cantidad de años, cuando ella salió de Hogwarts y comenzó a viajar por el mundo con el contrato que le dieron en el equipo de quidditch femenino en el que clasificó, siempre le agradó el tiempo que gastaba con ella haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente haciendo nada. Eran siempre pocos días y la ausencia se podía prolongar hasta por años, pero la joven siempre hallaba un camino de vuelta hacia Rumania.

«Creo que al aceptarme en tu casa la primera vez abriste un portal, el portal extraterrestre llamado "Katie te fastidiará por el resto de tu vida", querido.» dijo una vez y claro que se lo tomó en serio, pero lo mejor de todo era que no le fastidiaba precisamente. La astuta, siempre alegre y muy imaginativa Katie Bell era casi la única persona por la que tenía las puertas abiertas cuando anunciaba su llegada. Ella y sus amigos de Rumania, nadie más, incluyendo a su familia, quienes solo se conformaban con las visitas que él hacía a Inglaterra.

Ir con ella a la boda de su hermano George no sería, después de todo, un mal plan, aunque fuera muy a lo Katie: obvio.

* * *

 **Idea totalmente salida de la nada y experimental, los capítulos son cortos y no sé qué espero de ellos. Ojalá les guste y espero que me dejen saber qué les parece!**


	2. Katie

**Katie**

Le hubiera gustado ir a verla al final del campeonato y la temporada porque sabía que ese era uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida, pero la joven comprendía a la perfección que lo que le hacía feliz era criar dragones y permanecer con ellos, eso era lo que quería que hiciera en vez de ser miserable lejos de ellos por un tonto partido de quidditch que le podría contar con palabras pintorescas y fotos con movimiento, así que no le resintió que se lo perdiera ni aceptó sus disculpas por ello, estaba contenta de estar de vuelta tan pronto en esa reserva maravillosa, lista para partir hacia Inglaterra con él y antes visitar a Hubbert, quien estaba espléndido y cada día más fuerte.

De todos modos, Charlie pensaba que le hubiera agradado salir tan solo para verla brillar sobre una escoba al menos una sola vez, pero ella no entendería de razones así que dejó el tema y todo quedó bajo control. En lo que se enfrascaron luego fue en afinar detalles, por más ínfimos que fueran, sobre su viaje hacia la madriguera, legendario hogar de los Weasley. Fue entre detalles y cervezas en donde Katie terminó de relatarle su triunfo contra los italianos, con los ojos llenos de dicha, un resplandor que iluminaba su rostro moreno por completo.

— Tú sabes que si me hubieras pedido que fuera, hubiera ido. —declaró Charlie sin poder aguantar volver a la discusión sobre aquello mientras empacaba algunas camisas y jeans, lo usual. Katie tenía sus maletas listas y lo esperaba sentada en su único sofá, tambaleando sus dedos sobre una de sus piernas mientras sus ojos se paseaban con él.

— No seas ridículo, Charles. _Hubbert_ y los demás bebés de los que te haces cargo no pueden esperarte, ni siquiera por un partido de quidditch sin importancia. Me has dicho que esta temporada nació un cola cuerno macho y también te tocó su cuidado, no quisiera que lo descuidaras por tonterías ¿Oíste? —respondió tajantemente, sin dejar de mirarlo discretamente mientras él, distraído, continuaba con sus tareas.

Cuando él decía cosas como esas era inevitable para ella seguir cayendo en ese hoyo tan profundo en el que estaba desde que descubrió que en su interior aún existía una molesta y pequeña atracción hacia él, esa que nació cuando era tan solo una cría de once años admirando al buscador estrella de Gryffindor. Nunca nadie, ni sus más cercanos amigos hombres o novios, habían sugerido ir a verla a los partidos más importantes; uno, porque las entradas estaban carísimas y dos, porque ella no lo mencionaba y daban por sentado que no los quería allí. Si ella los invitaba, corrían, si ella callaba, jamás tomarían la iniciativa de decirle al menos «Hey, realmente quise estar ahí» como él. Observó con parsimonia cómo su cabello, ahora bastante largo, caía hacia su cara cuando miraba hacia abajo. Nunca había sentido afinidad hacia el anaranjado y ahora, de pronto, parecía ser su color favorito.

Resopló lentamente, no quiso decirle tonterías mal interpretables como que odiaría que dejara su felicidad por las suya, y que ambos estaban severamente mal coordinados en el tiempo. Jamás se encontraban por más de una semana y si ella lo quería como pensaba que lo quería, tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de una vida así por el resto de sus días. Aún hasta el presente lo consideraba cuidadosamente, y todas las noches decidía que sí, que aún a pesar de ese desorden entre sus tiempos lo quería y le dolía no saber si algún día él dejaría de verla como la niña de once que a los doce consiguió meterse en su equipo de Quidditch y volarle la cabeza a todos con sus habilidades, y en ese todos estaba él incluido, pues sus hermanos siempre le mantuvieron al tanto de cierta Katie Bell, la mejor cazadora que tuvo Gryffindor.

Así fue como comenzó todo.

— Es genial que hayas podido ver a _Hubbert_ , saber que está fuera de peligro y lleno de vida, muy hambriento también. —comentó el ojiazul, contento con su arduo trabajo con el pequeño que al parecer Katie había adoptado como suyo, aunque perteneciera a la reserva en la que trabajaba, en realidad.

— Sí, fue lo mejor de venir aquí esta vez. —replicó ella con una gran sonrisa—. Charles, iremos a la casa de tu familia como amigos ¿No?

Él lo consideró un poco antes de contestar.

— Había pensado que debido a lo que sucedió con tu familia y el rumor que esparció tu madre, quizás sería bueno introducirte como mi novia y así poder tener evidencia suficiente para ella —se detuvo con cautela, observando la reacción de su amiga, quien permaneció con cara de póker, una buena señal—. Además mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro —explicó luego como si fuera elemental. Su propuesta carecía de nervios, era como un trámite para él.

Katie fingió pensarlo calculadoramente tal y como él lo había hecho y luego asintió.

— Está bien, de seguro que las pruebas visuales que le llevaré luego a mi familia bastarán para que dejen de pensar que estoy saliendo con todo mi equipo de quidditch. —refunfuñó, detestando mentirle a esos ojos que la miraban con tanta seriedad y a la vez ingenuidad. Moría por decirle la verdad, pero su cobardía, poco usual en una Gryffindor como ella, la retenía—. Creo que tu madre tendrá un infarto cuando nos vea.

— Lo más probable. La sorpresa será el doble de grande ya que prácticamente todos te conocen allí.

Katie sonrió dulcemente. Los Weasley eran una familia realmente espectacular, estaba segura de que le gustaría pasar unos días allí siendo la dama de honor de su mejor amiga, compartiendo con antiguos amigos que no veía hace mucho y, sobre todo, fingiendo ser la novia del hombre que quería.

— Oh, no será problema. —batió una mano en el aire con humildad.

Charlie terminó de armar la maleta y la cerró, todo sin magia, a él le gustaba de ese modo y Katie, luego de mucho, había terminado adoptando la misma manía.

— Listo.

Se miraron y la muchacha de veinticuatro años comenzó a sentir algo de nervios por lo que se venía. Conocía a la familia, sí, había interactuado mucho con Ginny, Angelina, George e incluso le agradaría volver a ver al trío de oro y saber cómo les va en la vida, pero no se sentía preparada para ser conocida como _su_ novia. Quizás fue una movida muy osada, ya que ella no era una gran mentirosa, pero tan solo quería estar al lado de Charlie y había llegado a la solución más descabellada y atolondrada para lograr su propósito; «muy propio de mí», pensó frustrada.

El cuidador de dragones se percató de la indecisión en el gesto de su amiga y se aproximó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar con este plan?

Charlie ni siquiera lo pensó y contestó:

— Que mamá me obligue a besarte en público. —mitad broma, mitad verdad, luego le sonrió de medio lado. Katie hizo como si esa respuesta no le hubiera dolido y le devolvió la sonrisa, digna—. Anda Kate, ¿Tú acobardándote? Eso es nuevo.

— Es solo que, quizás puede incomodarte que…

— Nada de eso, esto es como una gran broma que disfrutaré mucho, porque sabes que me gustan las bromas solo que no tanto como a mis hermanos menores. —Katie sonrió recordando a George y, con algo de nostalgia, al fallecido Fred.

— Bien, pero no te besaré si tu madre nos obliga. —se la devolvió.

— ¿Tan poco me quieres? —Charlie hizo una mueca graciosa para animarla.

«En realidad es todo lo contrario y besarte sabiendo que no sientes nada sería patético», pensó apesadumbrada en el fondo.

— ¿Nos podemos ir? —evadió su pregunta y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho, notificando la tensión de los músculos bajo su ropa, lo que la hizo sentir que todo el calor de su cuerpo subió a sus mejillas en segundos. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, fingiendo mirar hacia afuera.

— Sí, andando.

Ambos caminaron hacia la chimenea con sus cosas.

— ¿Cuántos días?

— Siete. El día tres es la boda, los dos días anteriores son tan solo cotilleo, los tres días posteriores son fiesta y el último es resaca y despedida.

Katie sonrió hasta que no pudo evitarlo y se largó a reír sonoramente. Charlie la miró divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya estaban en la chimenea.

— Adoro a tu familia. —declaró y él, meneando la cabeza con una media sonrisa, lanzó los polvos y desaparecieron.

Total final: Tenía siete días para conquistarlo o perder las esperanzas por siempre y superarlo de una buena vez.


	3. Charlie

**Charlie**

Los niños fueron los primeros en naturalizar la situación. «Tía» Katie, le decían. Victoire era una hermosa niña de cinco años que se dejaba llevar como una hoja por una corriente de aire llamada Teddy Lupin, el metamorfómago de siete años y brillante cabello celeste la mayoría del tiempo. Dominique, de tres, era la segunda de los hijos de Bill y Fleur y su cabello era una hermosa mezcla entre el rubio y el anaranjado, muy exótico y original. Ella y Louis, el último y más pequeño, jugaban juntos, eran inseparables.

Katie estaba maravillada con ellos. La sorpresa fue cuando llegaron los Potter y conoció al primogénito: James. Un niño que con dos años ya parecía tener sangre de alborotador. Ginny estaba embarazada y su enorme barriga asustaba a la joven Bell, creía que en cualquier momento su compañera de profesión podría dar a luz.

— No te preocupes, el parto es el próximo mes, esperamos. —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Lo que me tiene un poco embobada es tú aparición aquí.

— ¿Cuándo nos ibas a dar la noticia, mujer? —preguntó George apareciendo tras su hermana menor con una mirada inquisitiva.

— Bueno… si tu hermano no te lo dijo antes no es mi problema, _Feorge_ —habían pasado casi diez años desde la partida de Fred y ese apodo, entre ambos, había quedado. Para Katie ellos siempre fueron _Gred_ y _Feorge_ y siempre lo serían aunque hubiesen sido separados de esa forma.

— Iré a buscar explicaciones cuando mamá deje de preguntarle si será el siguiente en contraer matrimonio.

Ginny y Katie rieron, esta última sintiendo que si Molly no bajaba las expectativas sobre Charlie, terminaría casada con él por error. Claro que ese error sería muy beneficioso para ella, pero tristemente no creía que para él fuera así y deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. ¿Qué tanto había en torno al noviazgo y él?

— Tranquila —Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro—. Mamá y todos estamos muy sorprendidos, luego George va a comenzar a patalear por la atención que le robaron ustedes a su boda y todo volverá a ser normal.

— Sí, pero ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —preguntó la morena sin poder contenerse.

— Charlie no ha traído a ninguna novia a casa jamás en su vida. —dijo la menor de los Weasley un poco impresionada. Pensaba que Katie ya sabía esa gran verdad, pero la muchacha lucía auténticamente confundida con ello—. Si he de ser sincera, desde que tengo uso de razón comencé a ver a mi hermano mayor así, solo, y estaba bien, de hecho hasta mamá lo había aceptado y solo lo picaba con bromas sobre obligarlo a ir a uno de esos programas de citas muggles o algo parecido para hacerlo enfadar, pero en realidad todos lo habíamos aceptado.

Oh-ou. Katie sintió su estómago revolverse y su cabeza girar y girar. Gracias a su plan había arruinado un entendido familiar con respecto al eterno soltero de los hermanos Weasley y ahora, cuando todo acabara, quizás nada volvería a ser igual. La familia esperaría nuevamente mucho de Charlie y todo sería su culpa, su culpa y la de sus mentiras.

Se sintió como un monstruo egoísta y deseó llorar, no sabía si de la tristeza o de la rabia que sentía consigo misma por haber llegado hasta esos límites por lo que sentía por él. ¿Acaso no hubiera sido más fácil haberlo hecho del modo tradicional? Un beso robado, una explicación tras este. Una declaración en uno de sus tantos paseos por Rumania. Había miles de formas y había escogido la más patética y destructora.

— ¿Katie?

— Ginny, por favor no pongan mucha presión en Charlie si lo nuestro no funciona —dijo de pronto, dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja. James llegó al lado de su madre y jaló de su vestido.

— Oh, tiene hambre —dijo ella automáticamente, conociendo a su primer hijo como a nadie en el mundo. Katie sonrió ante ese instinto maternal con ternura—. Katie, no te preocupes, no tienes que decirme cosas tan fatalistas cuando recién estamos disfrutando de la buena nueva sobre ustedes ¿Sabes? Además aquí todos te conocemos y queremos mucho… Incluso yo te estimo, y eso que no somos del mismo equipo de Quidditch y muchas veces nos toca ser rivales.

La chica sonrió ante eso.

— Por supuesto. Era solo una suposición. —le aseguró, intentando ser optimista.

— ¡Genial! Iré a prepararle algo a James para que no muera hasta la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

Se había sentido extraño desde el comienzo, pero una de las cosas por las cuales pensó en presentarla a toda su familia como su novia era para saber qué sucedería, la curiosidad le picó como la peste cuando era niño. La culpa comenzó a carcomerle cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su mamá y de pronto no todo pareció tan divertido. Molly había comenzado a preguntar muchas cosas sobre Katie y todas esas, sorprendentemente, las contestó con sinceridad. Conocía a Bell más de lo que pensaba.

La aceptación fue lo más gratificante. Bill estaba encantado aunque un poco extrañado, usualmente las pocas mujeres que pasaron a la historia por breves romances que solo él conoció de Charlie eran mayores, su hermano tenía una preferencia por las mayores y Katie Bell resultó ser seis años menor que él. George fue lejos el más entusiasmado, Katie era como otra hermana para él, solo que ella tenía su misma edad y se comprendían mucho más que él y Ginny. Habían sido compañeros de clase en Hogwarts y en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tanto Fred como George siempre se jactaron de conocer mucho sobre ella, mucho más de lo que Charlie podría saber y cuando George lo repitió al verlos, se sintió un poco intimidado.

¿Podría su hermano, uno de los más astutos de la familia, averiguar la farsa?

Ron y Percy llegarían al día siguiente, y Ginny simplemente, al igual que sus otros hermanos, pareció de lo más feliz por él, aunque la pequeña siempre era más de velar por su felicidad, fuera en pareja o no. Fue Ginny la primera en sacar garras y uñas por él cuando lo hostigaban por no tener interés en comprometerse con nadie. «¿Qué no ven? Es feliz, eso debe bastarles» gritó en plena cena de navidad el último año en el que decidió visitarlos para esas fechas. Tenía solo once años.

Cuando se liberó de la enorme felicidad de su madre, encontró a Katie en el jardín, vigilando a Dominique y James, quienes jugaban con unos cubos mágicos que se movían en el aire mientras ellos intentaban atraparlos y volverlos a poner en su lugar. Al ver que su madre los observaba atentamente desde la ventana —conducta que esperaba se desvaneciera con el paso de los días para así poder vivir la boda de su hermano en paz— la tomó de la mano por sorpresa y la jaló hacia él.

— ¡Merlín! —gritó ella y se volteó, calmándose al ver que era él—. Oh, Charles, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego, sin soltarse de su agarre y él solo supuso que era en favor de la causa, de su acto, pero ella tan solo estaba muy cómoda con él y al sentir su toque se había relajado considerablemente.

Su mano se derretía bajo la fuerte mano llena de callos y cicatrices del cuidador.

— ¿Por qué me hablas como si recién hubiera vuelto de la guerra? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Porque… —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Charlie, créeme, tu familia es espectacular, pero algunas veces pienso que te están presionando mucho por estas cuestiones tan menores como el compromiso y noviazgo y no quiero que… si quieres que detengamos esto y…

— Kate —le advirtió. Su voz, su manera de decir su nombre y su mirada fueron como un mensaje completo codificado en ello—. Ya no podemos parar ¿O quieres ir adentro a decirles que paremos todo esto porque es una broma?

Ella negó rápidamente, arrepentida.

— ¿Qué haces de niñera? —preguntó entonces para cambiar de tema y aliviar la tensión en el ambiente. No le gustaba en absoluto sentirse así con ella.

— Ginny y Harry tenían un control por el bebé en camino y le he dicho a Fleur que yo puedo con estos dos por la tarde. Creo que fue con Gabrielle por su vestido para el matrimonio. Bill está arriba dándole un baño a Louis porque se embarró de pies a cabeza jugando —le informó con una gran sonrisa al pensar en Louis y sus travesuras.

— Para ser el primer día ya te has ganado a la mitad de mis sobrinos —opinó Charlie, impresionado.

«Pero no a ti». Katie suspiró y volvió a sonreír como si nada sucediera.

— Claro. —soltó—. Ahora quédate conmigo y cuéntame cosas que jamás me has contado de ti, necesito estar preparada para cuestionarios sorpresa ¿Sabes?

Charlie apretó su mano con cariño, uno que ella no quiso interpretar una vez más como fraternal y que fantaseó con que fuera algo más. Él la dejó ir demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero luego sintió que una de sus manos se posaba en su espalda, un poco más abajo del centro, otro movimiento para su madre. Katie se mordió una mejilla por dentro.

— Sabes que mi madre está mirando por esa ventana ¿Cierto? —le preguntó el pelirrojo al oído.

Katie se volteó. Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

— ¡Claro! —respondió de inmediato—. Por eso no soltaba de tu mano y estoy soportando que me toques sin noquearte, tonto. —añadió con alegría, mirando de reojo hacia la madriguera en donde, de hecho, pudo ver a Molly Weasley espiando—. ¿Te quedas o no?

— ¿Y me dices todos los secretos que George alardea saber sobre ti?

Katie rodó los ojos pensando en el gemelo desorejado, luego se rindió.

— Está bien, Charles, todos a su tiempo. —dijo, sabiendo que entre todos no podría decirle uno, el más importante y el que la tenía ahí, fingiendo ser lo que no era y quizás jamás podría ser.


	4. Nocturno

**Nocturno**

— Quiero ver tu vestido —dijo Katie sentada en la cama de Angelina con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que la futura novia peinara su cabello castaño sin ningún problema.

— No está aquí y no lo verás hasta el día de la boda. Mañana será un día muy ocupado, probablemente no nos veamos hasta el momento en el que esté en el altar y tú a un costado —explicó Angelina suspirando—. George insistió en venir hoy tan solo para verlos a ustedes, de otro modo hubiéramos llegado el miércoles.

— Oh, sobre eso, creo que Charles no ha disfrutado para nada la atención —se lamentó Bell.

— He estado pensando —la detuvo su amiga—. ¿Por qué accedió a suicidarse públicamente? ¿Por ti? —la última pregunta la soltó de un modo cantarín que hizo que Katie se apartara bruscamente con el ceño fruncido pero un curioso tono rosa en todo el rostro. Angelina rio por su reacción.

— Lo hizo por lo que te dije… la tonta mentira de mi madre dudando sobre mi sexualidad —respondió con tono culpable.

— No te sientas así, lo hiciste por una buena causa ¿No? —insistió Angelina.

— No lo sé, Angie. Algunas veces pienso que debí haberlo hecho todo como la gente adulta lo hace o al menos como alguien _normal_ lo haría a mi edad. Tengo veinticuatro, por Merlín, no quince, y Charles nunca me lo perdonará cuando se entere.

Johnson tuvo que intervenir para que se animara.

— La única manera en la que podría enterarse sería si le dijeras la verdad: que le mentiste para venir con él y como algo más que amigos… ahora, a lo que voy es que ya lo hiciste y lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar, continuar adelante. Dime ¿Acaso Molly ya te entregó el sweater de la futura novia?

— ¿Qué diablos es el sweater de la futura novia? —preguntó la castaña enarcando una ceja.

— El sweater que se han puesto todas las novias de sus hijos, ella dice que da buena suerte —Angelina alzó ambas cejas y las dejó caer sugerentemente. Katie le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se puso de pie.

— Sí, me lo dio, pero no me lo pondré, hace un calor infernal —soltó con una sonrisa rendida—. Además, con habernos obligado a compartir una habitación a Charles y a mí basta.

— ¿Obligado? Yo no te veo enfadada por haber sido "obligada" a compartir el cuarto con él.

— ¡Oh, púdrete! Si sigues así te quedas sin dama de honor.

Angelina se largó a reír y observó meneando la cabeza como Katie se largaba a su habitación, completamente enfurruñada por cómo terminó la conversación.

* * *

Charlie salió del baño con el cabello goteando sobre su pijama tras haberse dado una breve ducha y se encontró con Katie leyendo en la cama. La muchacha se encontraba tan concentrada en las palabras bajo sus ojos que por poco se le pasa su entrada, pero con tan solo sentir el aroma de su shampoo más sus fuertes pasos sobre la madera del suelo, simplemente no pudo seguir leyendo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el azul de la suya, observándola con una sonrisa amigable y un poco extraña.

Sí, concedía que era extraño tener que compartir por primera vez una habitación y que probablemente era eso en lo que estaba pensando él también al verla, pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho.

— ¿Ya viste lo que me dejó tu madre? —le preguntó para distraerlo de ese asunto.

— Oh sí. —Charlie le sonrió ampliamente—. El sweater.

— ¿Debería temerle? —siguió ella, jugando. El pelirrojo negó y se pasó una toalla por el cabello para que dejara de gotear.

— Es solo una tontería —confesó sentándose en la cama, a una distancia considerable que daba cuenta de inmediato que solo eran amigos, no lo que pretendían ser fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Si Molly Weasley estuviera de algún modo observándolos en ese mismo momento se daría cuenta de inmediato de la gran equivocación, o mejor dicho, el gran engaño—. Comenzó con Fleur. Cuando Bill la trajo a casa, mamá insistió en que se quedara a pasar unos días. Era un invierno de locos y mi querida cuñada francesa se congeló por completo, así que mamá tejió un sweater para ella. Extrañamente no lo hizo a su medida, así que desde entonces es considerado "estandar" y cuando Hermione se lo puso, coincidentemente por los mismos motivos, quedó bautizado como el sweater de la futura novia, ya que luego Ron se casó con ella así como Bill con Fleur.

— Dime ¿Fue George quien ideó ese nombre tan ridículo?

Charlie le ofreció una sonrisa enormemente complacida a Katie y asintió.

— Me lo imaginaba. —Bell se recostó un poco más en la cama y dejó el libro a un costado—. ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

— Harry no es una _novia_ , Kate.

— ¡Pero Ginny es la Weasley en su caso!

— Mañana si quieres pregúntale a Gin si su esposo cabe en ese bendito sweater. —sugirió el cuidador, haciéndola reír largamente.

— Suerte que es verano, Charles, sino estarías maldito y tendrías que casarte conmigo porque no perdería la oportunidad de ponérmelo, luce cómodo —lo provocó Katie y luego de un segundo se sentó a su lado, gateando por la cama hasta llegar a él—. Tengo una idea, ¿Puedo peinarte?

— Kate…

— Anda, no seas aguafiestas.

Él no quiso explicarle que a nadie, en especial las mujeres con las que estaba —aunque técnicamente ella no fuera una, sino que su amiga—, le permitía tocar su cabello. Algunas veces pensaba que era porque lo llevaba descuidado y las chicas siempre se fijan en eso, otras solo pensaba que era un capricho suyo, que le molestaba que las pequeñas manos de alguien en quien desconfía y a quién desconoce lo tocara así de ese modo. Era un movimiento demasiado cercano como para que él permitiera que cualquier persona lo hiciera.

No era un aguafiestas, como decía ella, simplemente estaba nervioso. Aun así asintió toscamente, permitiéndole proseguir y ella alzó sus manos hasta posarlas en su cabello anaranjado, el cual ya casi le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Su toque se sintió como un tranquilizante natural, una poción adormecedora, dormir luego de mucho trabajar. Cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos se internaron hasta tocar su cabeza y masajearla, un ir y venir desde el centro hasta la punta de cada mechón de cabello húmedo en su cabeza. No había nada que se le pareciera y ella lo hacía con tanta, tanta dedicación…

— Kate… —se volteó, inquieto, y la tomó de las muñecas, impidiéndole seguir. Ella notó que todo lo que había dicho en esos últimos minutos había sido solo su nombre, nada más—. Estoy cansado —logró decir luego.

Sin mostrar un atisbo de decepción en su rostro sino que una cubierta llena de entendimiento y ligereza, Katie solamente asintió.

— Lo siento, me agrada peinar a las personas, es todo. —se excusó, aunque en realidad jamás le había tocado la cabeza ni el cabello a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus amigas en la escuela, pues siempre fue al revés.

Charlie deseó decirle que no había nada malo con eso, que le agradó mucho el gesto, pero se quedó callado, lo que hizo sentir peor a Katie. Su silencio contenía mil aristas que poder interpretar. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

Se alejó y volvió a su lado de la cama, donde estaba cuando él entró desde el baño personal de la habitación tan hogareña que les había asignado la misma Molly hace un par de horas. Posó luego los ojos en el sweater que yacía sobre una silla, observando con cuidado su color burdeo, muy típico de una familia de orgullosos leones Gryffindor, pensando que ella se lo pondría si tan solo él se lo pidiera.

Pero eso no sucedería.

— … en el suelo —dijo Charlie. Katie tuvo la sensación de que había estado hablándole por horas y ella simplemente no prestó atención.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo en voz baja, quitando sus ojos del sweater para mirarlo a él.

— Que pondré un par de mantas en el suelo y dormiré allí, si te parece —explicó Weasley con paciencia.

— No. —se opuso rotundamente—. No dormirás en el suelo en la casa de tu familia, la cual debe ser como tuya. Si esto te está salvando de dormir en el pórtico no es para que duermas en el suelo, Merlín —lo regañó, alzando la voz. Charlie alzó una ceja, asombrado por el cambio de voz y semblante en ella.

— ¿En dónde entonces? —preguntó sinceramente aturdido.

— ¡En la cama, Charles! Y te recuerdo que tienes treinta, no eres un niño que se avergüenza de dormir con sus amigas.

«No es vergüenza precisamente» pensó haciéndose el desentendido. Caminó hacia el pequeño armario que había en una esquina y comenzó a hurgar algunos cajones que había en su interior hasta que encontró una cinta que pudo usar para atar su cabello. De no ser porque sería muy evidente, Katie hubiera dejado caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Adoraba que se hiciera esos moños prácticos que le quitaban el cabello de la cara y lo hacían lucir como un leñador con esa barba sin afeitar y esas cicatrices en los brazos. No le gustaba, de ningún modo posible, el hecho de saber que había obtenido esas cicatrices en procesos dolorosos, el pensarlo era doloroso hasta para ella, pero ahora que ya las tenía eran como parte de él, natural en su piel. Un Charlie sin cicatrices, sin esa piel que gritaba esfuerzo y dedicación, amor a su trabajo, no era Charlie. Se preguntó si tendría más en el pecho o la espalda, en las piernas, en algún lugar que a ella nunca se le permitiría ver.

Charlie, por su lado, se encontraba un poco perturbado. Como lo estaba pensando, no era vergüenza lo que lo detenía de ir y recostarse al otro lado de la cama en la que ella dormiría, era algo mucho más complejo, era la costumbre de tener una gran cama para él solo y despertar del mismo modo. ¿Cómo dormiría sabiendo que su pequeño cuerpo está al otro lado? ¿Qué haría si por accidente la toca? Era imposible para alguien tan inquieto como él no tocarla, no pensar en que podría pasarla a llevar, sentir la textura de sus piernas desnudas con solo ese bendito pantaloncillo corto cubriéndola. No era vergüenza, era tan solo ese sentimiento de peligro que lo embargaba y le impedía pensar correctamente. Él no era un depredador y Katie no era una presa, pero diablos, si lo presionaba de ese modo su mente le jugaría malas pasadas y con mucha frecuencia los días que le quedaban fingiendo ser su «novio».

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella bruscamente, quitándose los anillos de sus dedos y la pulsera con su nombre de su muñeca para poder dormir más cómoda.

Charlie, petrificado como nunca antes lo había estado ante una mujer, seguía dudando como si eso fuera una movida en el quidditch y él, como capitán, tuviera que decidir si eso era realmente bueno como estrategia o un fiasco total.

— ¿Somos amigos, Charles? —la joven cazadora cambió la técnica y suavizó el tono de voz. Charlie nunca antes estuvo más consciente de su manera tan única de llamarla por su nombre, el que le había puesto su madre al nacer y no ese diminutivo cariñoso que todos utilizaban.

— Sí, Kate. —respondió como un animal domado.

— Entonces ven y ocupa tu jodido lugar, tengo sueño y apagaré la luz dentro de poco. —le indicó entonces Katie, ignorando lo que sus inocentes acciones estaban causando. Eso no era parte de su plan ni de algún tipo de seducción deliberada, sin embargo, hasta ese momento había sido más efectivo que todo lo que había hecho a conciencia, incluyendo la mentira que tanto le carcomía por dentro.

Si tan solo supiera.

Charlie avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó al otro lado. Prácticamente la había dejado ganar y ambos lo supieron en ese mismo momento.

— Buenas noches, Charles. —contenta con haberlo convencido de dormir a su lado, se metió bajo las sábanas y cobertores y le dio la espalda tan solo para tener la libertad de sonreírle a la pared como una jovencita consiguiendo lo que más codicia.

— Buenas noches —respondió su amigo, imitándola, pero con un gesto de inseguridad respecto a toda la situación y a su propio comportamiento.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?


	5. Cuenta cuentos

**Cuenta cuentos**

Cuando Ron, Percy y sus respectivas familias llegaron, Molly dispuso que el almuerzo de ese día martes fuera al aire libre. No había modo de hacer caber a tantas personas en el comedor, que ya de por sí era grande, y así fue como disfrutando de un buen día veraniego como ese, comieron y charlaron durante horas en la mesa más grande que Katie había visto en su vida. Charlie estaba un poco tenso, su madre continuaba tramando pequeñas artimañas tan solo para ver su relación con Katie en acción y él, definitivamente, no iba a caer en sus juegos. Podía tomar la mano de su amiga, podía susurrarle tonterías al oído —miles, y todas ellas la hacían reír con un encanto sin igual, el cual le vendía una relación espléndida al mundo—, incluso había besado varias veces su frente y mejillas, y la piel trigueña de la muchacha ardía bajo sus labios sin que él lo supiera, pero nada de eso bastaba, Molly quería más y no había nadie que la detuviera.

— Aún no puedo creer que te volvamos a ver después de tanto tiempo, Katie —dijo Hermione, sonriente—. Y menos del brazo de Charlie… Oh, no es que sea malo, por supuesto, en realidad es todo lo contrario ¿Cierto, Ron?

Ron miraba a su hermano con una inolvidable mueca de picardía en el rostro, una que hacía que George se desternillara de la risa mientras se terminaba el postre en silencio, dedicándose más a observar que intervenir.

— Pues claro —respondió—. ¿Nos pueden contar cómo es que sucedió? Katie, dime por favor cómo llegaste a enamorarte de este, me encantaría escuchar la historia y de parte de ambos, eso sería genial.

— ¡Ronald! —soltó Hermione, escandalizada.

— ¡Apoyo la moción! —gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa, en medio de Harry y su hijo James, a quien tenía en una silla para bebés y le daba de comer con una cuchara.

— Hermano, si no hacen lo que Ginevra dice, probablemente echará fuego por la boca como uno de tus dragones, ya sabes, embarazadas —susurró George al lado de Charlie, quien le dio un golpe en la nuca por su comentario y luego se giró a ver a Katie, a su lado izquierdo.

La mirada compartida fue extraña. Sortearon en silencio quién se sacrificaría por los dos para comenzar a contar una historia llena de ficción y más ficción. ¿Cómo llegaron a enamorarse? Pues de la forma más fantástica y totalmente falsa, responderían. Katie sonrió y abrió la boca, pero al parecer más que ponerse de acuerdo con la mirada, lo entendieron todo al revés.

— Está bien —fue Charlie quien finalmente habló primero—. Yo te diré, Ron —añadió enviándole una mirada glacial a su hermano menor. Si Ron quería desafiarlo él, como siempre, respondería. Su hermano menor le sonrió apreciativamente, en cambio. Estaba muy contento de haberlo hecho hablar a él primero y estaba seguro de que la familia entera se lo estaba agradeciendo en ese mismo instante.

Y es que todos esperaban, en el fondo, que por primera vez en sus treinta años no fueran dragones, heridas de las que está orgulloso y Rumania todo lo que le apasionara. Todos esperaron que Charlie Weasley hablara de amor y Katie, al pasear la mirada por toda la mesa viendo como la familia callaba para escucharlo con atención, lo supo de inmediato.

¿Qué inventaría para sacarlos del paso?

— Como varios de ustedes saben, Katie y yo éramos amigos —«lo somos aún», pensó ella, mirándolo con las manos entre las piernas para evitar que le diera un tic nervioso y las estuviera moviendo todo el tiempo—. La amistad comenzó cuando fue a caer a Rumania por un par de partidos de Quidditch y creo que en alguna parte de su cabeza recordó que yo existía por ahí, así que me encontró.

— Arduo trabajo encontrarlo —colaboró ella, para naturalizar la historia. Todos seguían en silencio, expectantes.

— Cuando llegó a la reserva supongo que le gustó demasiado como para no volver. Volvía aunque pasaran años y siempre tuve la sensación de que era una de las pocas personas a las que les tendría la puerta abierta, si es que no era la única —Katie por poco deja escapar un suspiro, para ser un montaje realmente sabía cómo atrapar a todos en una buena narración. Sonaba como a verdad, como a lo que en realidad pasó y sintió, pero entre sonar y ser hay un gran espacio, un hoyo negro, y ella solo tuvo que aceptar que solo _sonaba_ así de lindo, pero no lo era. Él estaba exagerando la historia de cabo a rabo con un sentido claro: mantener su mentira a salvo y ayudarla con su familia, la que supuestamente la rechaza por creerla homosexual en ese mismo instante—. Y de pronto pasaron cinco años y, bueno, ¿Cómo no llegar a esto? Katie es inteligente, graciosa, aunque su humor sea muy distinto al del resto del mundo, pero eso es mucho más gracioso aún, créanme… —dijo eso último riendo para sí mismo y cuando levantó la mirada para continuar se percató de que la mirada de todos era ¿Conmovida? ¿Sorprendida? No había que ser un gran genio para darse cuenta de que Katie era eso y mucho más. Cualquier persona podría decirlo; él, sus amigos, sus hermanos, quienes la conocieron más que él, todos.

¿Por qué lo miraban así?

Miró nuevamente a Katie con la boca ligeramente abierta y ella se percató de que necesitaba su ayuda. Y su parte comenzó con una sonrisa muy distinta a todas las que alguna vez en su vida le había dirigido a él. Había algo como humildad, felicidad y recato en ella y no supo si era un acto o si de verdad deseaba transmitirle todo eso que sentía que había allí. La sonrisa se desvaneció suavemente cuando, a continuación, se puso las manos en la mejilla y miró a todos con pudor.

— ¿En serio teníamos que hacer eso? —preguntó a nadie en particular, su familia y casi todos rieron—. Mi parte es simple, mucho más simple de lo que parece, Ronald —le echó una mirada severa al pelirrojo y este alzó las cejas, esperando—. Realmente traté de ver a un amigo en él, por todos estos años, pero no pude. No sé si lo saben, pero ustedes tienen aquí a un hijo y hermano que escogió la vida que ama a pesar del peligro y todo lo que hace tiene tanta dedicación de su parte, tanta. Cada cicatriz que tiene, no les diré el número, pero es elevado, lo muestra. Creo que fui yo la que primero cayó, porque no hay ser humano más fantástico que él —miró a Charlie, él a ella, inevitablemente desorientado—. Y creo también que es muy idiota decirlo, quizás pretencioso como nada, pero tengo suerte de haberlo hecho caer luego conmigo.

Un predecible "aw" rodeó toda la mesa. Molly ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas silenciosas. Tanto Charlie como Katie estaban en un estado de shock por lo sucedido, había culpabilidad en sus ojos, había confusión.

La única que se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía Katie sobre todo lo demás fue Angelina, quien se tuvo que morder los labios hasta sacarse un poco de sangre para no decir algo imprudente o levantarse de su asiento e ir a consolarla antes de que se derrumbara, porque eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Ella fue la única que supo, en silencio, que todo lo que había dicho Katie no era más que su verdad y que exceptuando el final eso era todo lo que sentía por Charlie al desnudo, había sido una confesión accidentalmente cruda y por supuesto que no debió ser una experiencia agradable contarla en voz alta y que nadie supiera lo que había detrás.

Deseó decirle lo que le pareció todo eso, lo que le pareció cada palabra que dijo Charlie, consolarla, ponerle su hombro si quería llorar, muchas cosas que en ese momento no pudo hacer.

— Y luego no fue nada particular, en realidad —fue Charlie quién reaccionó primero, muy compuesto y aparentemente feliz—. Más bien soso, por si querían reírse de mí…

— Y ahora él y yo tenemos un pequeño allá en Rumania —todo el mundo quedó en vilo y Arthur casi se ahoga con las uvas que estaba comiendo cuando Katie salió con eso último—. Un pequeño dragón, Señor Weasley. —apuntó luego la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora todos al unísono soltaron un gran "Aah".

— Oh, _Hubbert_ —dijo Charlie, dándole la razón—. Es de la reserva, pero lo hemos criado juntos. De hecho, Katie escogió su nombre.

— Y Charlie lo amó, aprobó de inmediato que lo llamáramos así —finalizó ella ganándose una mirada con saña de parte del criador, quien sabía que le había costado bastante aceptar que le llamara Hubbert a uno de los dragones que más apreciaba.

Otro "aw" y más caras de ternura. Ambos tenían ganas de salir corriendo.

— ¡Bueno ahora en vez de niños voy a tener que acostumbrarme a los dragones bebé con ustedes! —exclamó Molly con una expresión impagable en la cara y una mano en el pecho, afligida de pronto. Muchos rieron por su lamento sorpresa, incluso la pareja de mentirosos, quienes se vieron contagiados sin poder encontrar manera de evitarlo.

— Una última pregunta para ustedes, parejita del año, antes de que George y Angelina me maten por dejarlos de lado en vísperas de su boda —dijo Ginny, divertida. Katie y Charlie, severamente torturados por lo que podría ser lo que la pelirroja quería preguntarles, asintieron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Son felices?

— Ay, por favor, Ginny —dijo Percy, siempre serio y para nada impresionado.

— Percy deja responder a tu hermano y su novia, por Merlín —lo regañó Audrey.

— ¡Eso es, Audrey! —la celebró George al ver la cara de enfado que puso Percy al ser callado por su mujer.

De todos modos le hizo caso, Percy siempre le hacía caso a Audrey, era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo cuando la hermosa bruja de ojos azul oscuro y largo cabello negro estuviera cerca. Katie la miró de reojo y así lo había hecho intermitentemente desde que había llegado; cualquier persona diría que tenía algo de sirena, quizás sus ojos, semejantes al océano, quizás sus facciones, quizás su piel pálida, quizás su cabello liso.

Se preguntó si podría cantar como una, si podía hechizar y matar como una, pero la pregunta de Ginny resurgió de lo profundo y se repitió en su cabeza como un mantra.

 _¿Son felices?_

Buscó una vez más la mirada de su «novio», sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás por seguridad, quizás por apoyo, tal vez simplemente por miedo.

— Lo somos —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

— Lo somos —repitió ella por acto reflejo.

La familia estuvo conforme al fin.

* * *

— Katie, no me estás escuchando —dijo Angelina, desesperada, cuando Katie llegó en pijama a llorar a su cama por la noche. Era demasiado tarde y no podía permitir que la muchacha derramara una sola lágrima, no había hechizo en el mundo que sanara sus ojos hinchados luego de llorar y presentía que si Charlie la veía de ese modo se daría cuenta de todo, absolutamente todo.

Pero Katie no podía más.

— ¿Qué debería escuchar? —gimoteó la castaña.

— Que no todo está podrido, mujer. Morgana, por favor no llores… —Angelina acarició su cabello—. Mira, una cosa es mentir y decir que son novios y ya, presentarse aquí y decirlo fue fácil ¿Cierto?

Katie levantó su cara de la almohada en donde la había enterrado al llegar y lanzarse sobre la cama y miró a su amiga.

— Sí —respondió a penas.

— ¿No crees que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había de malo en su historia?

— Charles sabe hablar, tiene talento de diplomático.

— No, no sabe, y si sabe, no sabe más que Percy ¿No crees? —la castaña se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y qué pasó? ¡Hasta Percy le creyó!

Katie aún no comprendía cuál era el punto al cual Angelina intentaba llegar. La morena estuvo a punto de darse contra la pared con la cabeza, pero resistió y aclaró su garganta antes de ir directo al grano:

— Katie, lo que ustedes dijeron hoy me parece que fue la verdad…

— ¡Claro que fue la verdad! ¡Yo solté toda la verdad! —la interrumpió Bell y no pudo contener más el llanto, por más que lo intentó.

— No, no, no —Angelina pasó sus manos por las mejillas de su amiga, limpiando las lágrimas que caían—. Katie, Charlie también la dijo. Hicieron llorar a Molly y sé que ella los amaría juntos y me puedes decir que es relativamente fácil hacerla llorar con cualquier tontería, pero la hubieras visto mejor —explicó, pero tampoco pareció funcionar, así que buscó otro argumento—. Hermione, Hermione es la más astuta de todos ¿No crees que los hubiera mirado mal al darse cuenta de que lo que dicen es mentira? Vive para desenmascarar a mentirosos en el ministerio…

Katie comenzó poco a poco a creerle, pero aún había algo muy importante que Angelina no captaba y ella sí, porque nadie más que ella estaba en sus zapatos y lo había sentido sin siquiera tener que darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Dejó de llorar y se apartó para secar ella misma sus propias lágrimas y levantarse de la cama. Se sentía tan mal y amargo el sabor de haber llegado a eso que lo único que quería era ir a dormir o, quizás, volver a casa, con una familia que la ama y no cree, de hecho jamás creyó, que su sexualidad es ambigua y si lo hubieran creído, de todos modos la hubieran apoyado.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Angelina, extrañada al no recibir respuesta o reacción a sus conjeturas.

— A dormir, Angie —suspiró Katie, volteándose a verla casi al llegar a la puerta—. No quiero arruinar tu matrimonio, no permitiré que eso pase.

— No lo estás arruinando, tonta. Dime ¿Pensarás lo que te dije?

Katie tragó sonoramente. No volvería a llorar, no lo haría.

— Angelina, lo escuché y sé que lo que dijo fue real —musitó, sorprendiendo a su compañera—. Y él me quiere, me quiere como no sabes, pero como su amiga… y no me digas que me equivoco porque lo conozco mucho más que tú.

Eso la desarmó, la dejó sin argumentos para seguir peleando por hacerla sentir mejor.

— Buenas noches y gracias por animarme —Angelina apenas asintió a sus palabras con tristeza y Katie abrió la puerta pero cuando lo hizo, tanto ella como Johnson se encontraron con Charlie allí afuera, quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta y no pudo porque la habían abierto.

— Kate yo… —dijo lentamente al verla y no pudo continuar. Un segundo le bastó para notar sus ojos hinchados, su nariz enrojecida, sus párpados gruesos y cansados por el llanto.

Angelina no supo si hacer aparición en otro lugar de la casa u ocultarse bajo la cama como una chiquilla. El ambiente podría haberse cortado hasta con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Katie, por su parte y desde que lo vio al otro lado de la puerta, había contenido el aire y pretendía ahogarse al resistir volver a respirar. Había entrado en pánico al pensar que tal vez escuchó lo último, ese lamento fúnebre por un amigo que tan solo la quería de vuelta como una estimada amiga más, y no pudo soportar de ningún modo la vergüenza que le provocaba siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias especialmente a los comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, son lo mejor y espero que me sigan compartiendo lo que les parece esta historia.**


	6. Vergüenza

**Vergüenza**

— No hay nada que ver aquí, Charles —dijo ella y lo esquivó para salir de la habitación que ocupaba Angelina y huir lejos de él. Sabía que si se internaba en su propia habitación, la que ambos compartían, él la encerraría ahí hasta que confesara finalmente el motivo que la había hecho llorar y no quería arruinar sus posibilidades de salir viva y con dignidad de esa situación. No contaba con que Charlie la siguiera hasta el primer rellano y luego al jardín, en donde se detuvo, cansada de la persecución, y lo enfrentó.

No estaba preparada para decirle mentiras ni tampoco para asumir la realidad, de hecho, no estaba preparada para nada cuando se volteó y lo miró a sus ojos intensamente azules, pero supuso que ese era el final del camino. Ese o ir a meterse al bosque tras la madriguera y esperar que las criaturas salvajes la devoraran, lo cual de todos modos sonaba más atractivo que humillarse frente a él contándole todo desde el principio.

— Kate —dijo él, sin entender nada.

— Por favor, deja de seguirme —convencida de que había oído gran parte de lo que había sucedido adentro, prefirió alejarlo que aceptar su vergüenza, no deseaba su lástima ni tampoco todo lo que sucede cuando un sentimiento no es correspondido.

A ella le había tocado ser la que no corresponde anteriormente y lo único que se le venía a la cabeza al recordar cómo se sintió era incomodidad. No quería que Charlie se sintiera «incómodo» en ese instante y definitivamente no quería perder su amistad, eso acabaría por quebrarla aún más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

— No hasta que me digas qué diablos sucedió allí adentro, Kate —el pelirrojo avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de un brazo con fuerza, sin medirse, su mano cerrándose sobre el brazo desnudo de la joven la hizo estremecer y encogerse en su lugar. Charlie, al darse cuenta de su brusquedad, soltó un poco el agarre—. Lo siento.

— Da igual —susurró Bell—. Estaré bien.

— No es lo que quiero saber —le indicó él—. Kate, eres una mujer, no puedes estar lidiando a estas alturas con los problemas como lo hacías cuando eras menor.

No pocas veces él le recordaba que sí la veía como una mujer y que eso es lo que es, no la cría de once que babeaba por el buscador de diecisiete, fantaseando con un retorcido mundo en el que ese buscador se fijaba en ella, con la edad que tuviera. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde ese futuro que parecía lejano, tan solo se había vuelto legal para él y aun así no la miraba. No la miraba en absoluto.

— Lo sé —murmuró mirando hacia abajo. Charlie estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma tan único, algo así como leña, crema de afeitar, y algo que ella tan solo podía pensar que era testosterona y que siempre le agradó. Inspiró involuntariamente. Algo faltaba, quizás ese toque de Rumania, el aroma a bosque, naturaleza silvestre, fuego y dragones—. Daría todo por volver a Rumania —soltó, ofuscada.

Eso hizo que el cuidador de dragones sonriera de medio lado.

— Extrañas mi hogar más que yo —observó. Katie volvió a sentirse como una tonta, una de las más obvias, cabía decir.

— No tu hogar, el bosque —mintió.

— Eso es a lo que llamo hogar, Kate —suspiró—. ¿Es por tu familia? ¿Te han enviado algo desagradable? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ofrecer el espectáculo allá cuando terminemos aquí?

Entonces lo supo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de él, ingenua, corroborando que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba con Angelina hasta su llegada. Fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, como si un dementor piadoso —si es que eso fuera posible— le hubiera devuelto todo lo que succionó de su vida. Tuvo ganas de reír y a la vez continuar llorando, no le agradaba su ingenuidad y que aún siguiera creyendo la mentira sobre su familia, pero era mucho mejor que pensara eso a que tuvieran que vivir la traumática experiencia de rechazar y ser rechazado.

— Es la culpa, Charles —le aseguró, palmeando la mano que el ojiazul tenía puesta en su brazo con cariño—. Esta tarde tu familia logró quebrarme —añadió y se sintió bien no estar diciendo una mentira.

Cuando escudriñó la reacción de su amigo de cerca pudo ver que también lucía un poco cansado y al oírla dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

— Sí, creo que fue lo mismo conmigo —dijo, para su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Katie de inmediato.

— No fue fácil decir todo eso ¿Sabes? Para nada.

La fugaz felicidad de la morena se desvaneció en un segundo con aquella declaración. ¿Qué es lo que no fue fácil para él? ¿Mentir en todo lo que dijo? ¿Fingir que lo sentía? ¿Tan difícil era llegar a sentir algo por una persona como ella? Se sintió despreciada, humillada y totalmente fuera de lugar. Todos los caminos llegaban a eso, absolutamente todos, a hacerla sentir como que era nada y no valía cosa alguna para él. Charlie, al ver el cambio de semblante en el rostro siempre iluminado de su amiga, comprendió que esas palabras pudieron haber sido sacadas de contexto y malinterpretadas hasta el fondo.

— Kate, no, no era lo que…

— Déjalo, Charles, para ambos fue difícil crear un mundo en donde el otro fuera lo que no es. En mi caso, al parecer, es imposible imaginar que yo sí fuera inteligente y graciosa y…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos de súbito por Molly, quien tenía la intención de avisarles que había sobrado un poco de estofado de la cena por si tenían hambre y querían repetirse la comida. Había visto a su hijo especialmente satisfecho con la comida de aquella noche, así que de seguro sería una oferta tentadora. Cuando abrió la puerta del jardín, pues Percy le había instruido sin quitar sus ojos de una revista de leyes que ambos habían cruzado el comedor hacia afuera, no pudo siquiera abrir la boca para hablarles ya que lo que vio la dejó con una mano en el corazón.

Charlie besaba a Katie, por primera vez, en los labios. Desde el punto de vista de ambos, eso había sido muy distinto a la escena de película que veía la matriarca de los Weasley. Katie estaba a punto de decirle que era un idiota, subnormal e insensible por haberle sugerido que era muy difícil imaginar que ella tuviera cualidades positivas como las que había descrito por la tarde y Charlie simplemente en vez de concentrarse en ella, había sentido y visto de reojo una sombra en el comedor, una muy singular y parecida a su madre. Apenas la puerta chirrió antes de abrirse, un defecto que tenía desde que vivía allí con ellos y jamás quisieron arreglar, dejó de escuchar a Bell por completo y la jaló del mismo brazo por el cual la tenía agarrada hasta que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla sin pensar en absolutamente nada antes de arriesgarse.

Era eso o que su madre viera que Katie le gritaba y tenía el rostro hinchado por el llanto ¿Qué sucedería con ese cuadro? Pues que no los dejaría en paz y probablemente lo llamaría mentiroso por decir que eran felices cuando claramente no era así y había pruebas para comprobarlo.

El inesperado beso fue colosal y no tan solo para Katie sino que para Charlie también. Fue rápido, por supuesto, pero sobre todo repleto de una rabia que la castaña le transmitió y que poco a poco fue comiéndoselo hasta incluirse en ella, en esa feroz cólera que se convirtió en pasión. Soltó su brazo cuando sintió que ella le tocaba las mejillas, luego el cuello y finalmente internaba sus dedos en su cabello, entregándose a la tentación que él mismo inició. Fue como hace tan solo un día en el cual intentó peinarlo y sus manos actuaron como los de una deidad, calmándolo como un bálsamo que hizo todo mejor.

La abrazó por la cintura y en ese instante olvidó por completo que el espectáculo era para su madre, tan solo se concentró en lo que hacía. Por supuesto, fue Katie la única que lo pudo hacer bajar a la realidad cuando rompió el beso de súbito, justo después de haber intentado profundizarlo con su lengua.

¿Había sido rechazado?

— Charles… —dijo ella por lo bajo con los ojos bien abiertos, alejándose dos pasos hacia atrás.

— Eh… Charlie, Katie, queridos, hay un poco de comida que sobró de la cena en la nevera, por si el hambre los asalta al rato —dijo Molly, captando la atención de ambos. Charlie se volteó hacia su madre y Katie, saturada de emociones encontradas, ni siquiera pudo alzar la mirada para verla—. Tu padre y yo ya nos iremos a la cama, mañana será un gran día y es necesario descansar —añadió como para intentar distraer a los jóvenes de su presencia allí mientras se besaban.

— Por supuesto —dijo su hijo—. Iré por comida en un momento, que descanses, mamá.

— Buenas noches —exclamó ella tan entusiasmada que Charlie intuyó que le comunicaría a toda la familia lo que vio.

Como si un beso fuera la gran cosa.

Cuando Molly cerró la puerta con el mismo chirrido que cuando la abrió, Charlie volvió la mirada hacia Katie y ella no esperó para hacer patente su reacción.

— ¡Hiciste lo único que dijiste que no harías! —lo acusó.

— Nunca dije que no lo haría, Kate —se defendió él, en el fondo divertido por la manera en la que ella se enojaba. No pudo evitar fijarse también que sus labios eran muy sensibles ya que, con ese beso tan corto y simple, se encontraban hinchados como si hubiera sido besada durante horas. Se preguntó qué hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera besado apropiadamente, sin contratiempos y, sobre todo, sin un jodido rechazo.

Aún no podía sortear cómo se sentía luego de haber sido literalmente empujado cuando quiso ir más allá. Tampoco quería llegar al terreno en donde tuviera que pensar por qué rayos había querido siquiera ir más allá con ella.

— Lo que dije fue que sería lo peor que podría pasarnos —añadió—. Y lo hice por mamá, para que podamos vivir la boda de mi hermano en paz sin tenerla encima de nosotros todo el día, claro —se justificó, sentía que de un modo tenía que hacerlo, como disculpas.

Supuso que ese no era su mejor día en términos diplomáticos porque decir eso fue como decirle a la cazadora que ahora aparte de tonta y aburrida, sería la última persona en el planeta a la que besaría.

Y que Voldemort volviera a la vida si eso fuera verdad.

— ¡AGH! —chilló ella con los dientes muy juntos y los puños apretados.

Cuando Charlie pensó que ya tenía asegurada una bofetada en toda su mejilla, ella simplemente desapareció y se adentró en la casa. ¿Acaso besarla fue lo peor que pudo pasarles? No lo sabía, pero la sonrisa divertida en su rostro no se borraba ni con pensar que tendría que llegar a dormir en el suelo, porque esta vez Katie no tendría la consideración ni el ánimo de recordarle que puede dormir en la cama, junto a ella.

* * *

 **Un to be honest: me encantó escribir esto.**


	7. Venganza

**Venganza**

Pocas cosas impresionaban a George Weasley en la vida luego de años y años de haberlo visto todo, pero Angelina, conociéndolo, sabía que eso lo iba a dejar como estaba en ese mismo minuto, un estado bobo del cual tuvo que sacarlo haciendo sonar sus dedos a centímetros de su nariz.

— No te lo hubiera dicho si no confiara plenamente en ti. —le aclaró.

— Y no nos casaríamos si es que no fuera mutuo, Angelina, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Esto se siente como una traición que podría llevarnos a la ruina ¡Y estamos a horas de contraer matrimonio, mujer!

— No seas dramático —Angelina rodó los ojos—. Y bien… confieso que no te dije para saber cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta.

— O… sea que ahora que no me di cuenta jamás y tú tuviste que decirme comprobaste que soy un idiota ¿No? —se lamentó el pelirrojo con una mueca de dolor. La morena le dio un golpe en la cabeza, sonriendo.

— No, comprobé que a esos dos no les alcanza para actores, eso te lo reservo solo a ti.

George sonrió alegremente, complacido.

— Y comprobé que esto le está haciendo daño a Katie, y nadie daña a mi chica ¿Entiendes? —gruñó la morena como si lo amenazara directamente. George dejó de sonreír y alzó las manos en señal de rendición absoluta.

— Ok, ok, entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí, querida? Puedo darte todas mis pociones de amor, mis polvos peruanos para dejarlos a oscuras en un cuarto en el momento más indicado, puedo hacer a Katie la más bella de todas las mujeres, puedo hacer hasta que le salgan escamas y se parezca a un dragón, si es que Charlie está metido en eso. Lo que tú quieras, lo puedes tener de mí —el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo. Angelina no pudo evitar sentir que no lograría sobrevivir todo el día separada de ese hombre debido a, paradójicamente, preparar la boda que los uniría y se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

— Más te vale que ese sea un simulacro de tus votos y no uno de tus dramas modernos —bromeó.

— Lo primero. —le aseguró él—. Nunca imaginé que Katie realmente…

— ¡Shh! No lo digas, las paredes tienen oídos, nunca más digas lo que acabas de oír —le indicó Angelina—. Necesito tu ayuda —añadió.

— Sinceramente, luego de todo lo dicho, no sé qué podríamos hacer por ellos. —se rindió George— Y si tú quieres hacer algo es porque de algún modo piensas que mi hermano puede gustar de Katie y yo admito que eso tendría sentido.

— Veo un «pero» en tus ojos, George Weasley —se percató la joven.

— Con Charlie todo es más complicado de lo que piensas —explicó él—. Estar solo es su elección, no es como si el mundo se hubiera olvidado de él y definitivamente sé que ha estado con mujeres, bastantes, todas ellas con el mismo propósito que él y no… no me refiero a que pague por ellas.

— ¡George!

— Heh, lo siento. A lo que voy es que quizás y le guste Katie, pero ¿Qué tal si simplemente no se proyecta con ella?

Angelina lo pensó un momento.

— Mira —dijo en vez de responderle—. Lo único que vamos a hacer tú y yo por esos dos es aflojar un poco la tensión ¿Vale? No meternos de más en sus vidas.

— ¿Cómo dos cupidos en pañales y con arcos de esos que traen los centauros?

— Sí, como esos que andan en pañales. Luego nos casamos y nos largamos de aquí —añadió con prisa, George alzó ambas cejas.

— Alguien está ansioso…

— Chitón, pelirrojo.

— Angelina espera —de pronto, George se puso de pie de un salto desde la cama en donde estaba tumbado charlando con ella y comenzó a pasearse con cara de planes maléficos. La morena sabía muy bien que luego de esos chispazos nacían ideas geniales, ideas que mantenían Sortilegios Weasley dentro de las tiendas más exitosas hasta el presente, por lo que sabía—. Querida, Invitamos a Oliver ¿Cierto?

— Sí, casi de los primeros…

— ¡BINGO! —chilló.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te importaría compartirlo conmigo?

— Angie, luz de mi vida, aplicaremos uno de los trucos legendarios, de esos que aplicaban hasta nuestros ancestros —le dijo, volviendo a lanzarse a la cama a su lado—. ¿Cómo le llamo a esto? «Katie y Oliver, el reencuentro».

Johnson había olvidado por completo, muy enfocada en su boda, su vestido, su pastel, sus invitados, su luna de miel, George, George y más George, que Oliver fue novio de Katie durante un año, lo que consideraba suficiente como para que el famoso reencuentro fuera todo un éxito. Katie lo había superado con creces, obviamente, pero la situación iba ser ideal para despertar cualquier sentimiento dormido en Charlie.

Si no sucedía nada, lamentablemente ella y su futuro esposo no podían hacer mucho, ni siquiera con todas esas pociones que venden en la tienda para personas más que dispuestas a drogar a quienes aman con locura para que les devuelvan un poco de amor.

— ¿Wood sigue soltero? —preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

— Sí, completamente. Soltero, jugador de quidditch como ella, codiciado por muchas, ex novio por excelencia.

— ¡Perfección!

Ambos rieron y sus risas, en un momento, se parecieron. Sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

Katie había permanecido toda la mañana y tarde lejos de Charlie. Primero fue de compras con Audrey y Hermione después de desayunar; luego de almuerzo ayudó a Molly con la comida para la noche, pues ella misma le había confesado que prefería realizar ella misma los arreglos culinarios que una tropa de cocineros que cobran carísimo por un servicio que no dejaba a nadie satisfecho, menos a sus hijos. La señora Weasley había permanecido especialmente callada sobre lo que había visto la noche anterior y Katie agradeció el gesto. Pese a que fingir sonrisas se le estaba haciendo bastante fácil debido a lo bien que se la pasaba con todos allí —exceptuando al problema en cuestión—, no podía decir que estuviera realmente feliz. En su interior, de seguro estaba frunciendo el ceño y deseando, aún, estrangular a cierto pelirrojo con ambas manos y mucha fuerza.

A eso de las seis de la tarde fue a darse un baño para proceder a alistarse para la fiesta. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Angelina, pero la novia se había retirado de la madriguera luego de almuerzo y fue a alistarse con su familia, en la casa de los Johnson, para que todo su arreglo y llegada fuera sorpresa como en las bodas tradicionales. Charlie desapareció de la habitación compartida antes de que ella llegara a cambiarse y no volvió, su traje y todo lo demás también había desaparecido así que Katie supuso que había captado que en esos momentos prefería cualquier cosa que hablarle, aunque luego fuera inevitable y tuviera que verse obligada a hacerlo «para el público».

Su vestido era azul eléctrico, como los ojos de Charlie. No tenía hombros y tenía un bonito corte que resaltaba su figura. A Katie siempre le gustaron los vestidos largos, no pudo escoger uno corto ni aunque la temperatura amenazara con rostizarle las piernas al escoger uno que las cubriera. Correría el riesgo, supuso. La tela era suave, se deslizaba graciosamente cuando caminaba, era uno de los vestidos más lindos que había usado en su vida, lástima que solo ella apreciara lo lindo que era cuando lo tenía puesto. No pudo evitar pensar cómo irían vestidas las demás, mujeres lejos más agraciadas que ella. Un claro ejemplo de ello eran Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle. Audrey y su belleza de sirena. Hermione siempre radiante. Ginny, adorable y empoderada con su gran barriga y ese cabello rojo fuego. Angelina, la protagonista, al pie del altar y de blanco…

Sacudió la cabeza, era inútil ponerse a pensar en su entorno de ese modo sin tener la clara intención de dañar su autoestima.

— Kate —escuchó su voz al otro lado de la puerta más tres golpecitos en ella. Miró el reloj de pared y descubrió que entre su largo baño de tina y el haber terminado con los detalles como su cabello y los accesorios ya eran casi las ocho y ya tenía que bajar al jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

De seguro ya habían llegado invitados, incluso.

— Pasa —dijo con algo de miedo a ser vista de ese modo por él. Charlie estaba más que acostumbrado a su naturalidad, a las remeras holgadas y los jeans gastados, al cabello alborotado y a la completa falta de maquillaje. No a eso. Por otro lado ella tampoco estaba ni cerca de llegar a imaginar cómo se vería él en un traje, de hecho, cuando se volteó y ambos se registraron con la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Paz? —preguntó él justo cuando ella pensó que de su boca saldría algún comentario sobre su apariencia. Charlie no era convencional y era su _amigo_ , no le diría que se veía hermosa con cara de idiota porque no lo sentía, eso era todo y a eso se debía acostumbrar.

— Paz. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ya tenemos que ir abajo?

— Sí, parece que solo faltamos nosotros. —explicó el ojiazul.

— Nosotros y Angelina. Si llegamos después de ella estamos jodidos. —observó ella, haciéndolo reír.

Luego de su propio comentario se volteó hacia el espejo una vez más, insegura. Charlie se recargó en la puerta, dándose la libertad de observar mejor ahora que ella no lo estaba viendo. Podría haberle estado diciendo todo ese tiempo que era una mujer y no una niña por el simple hecho de conocer su edad, _veinticuatro_ , pero solo en ese minuto él se lo terminó de creer. Antes de eso veía a Katie Bell como la niña inmadura, tuviera la edad que tuviera, a la que cuida y protege de los dragones cada vez que va a Rumania y, sin ningún temor, intenta hacer con él todos los trabajos que un cuidador hace; esa niña intrépida definitivamente no era la mujer de vestido que tenía a pasos de distancia.

No quiso decirle que se veía espléndida porque supuso que eso era una contradicción. La niña y la mujer eran igual de espléndidas, eso lo estaba aprendiendo en ese mismo instante, en el cual ambas se fusionaron en su cabeza y entendió que eso era Katie, su Kate, por el resto de la semana.

— Soy un bastardo con suerte —musitó.

— ¿Qué? —ella se volteó y avanzó hacia él, lista para partir.

— Nada, vamos —le ofreció su brazo y ella lo golpeó, no tomaría su brazo, aún estaba enfadada.

Charlie sonrió.

* * *

Como Angelina no estaba disponible y no llegaría hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran quietos y en sus puestos, el del plan era George. Cuando vio llegar a Oliver, por suerte totalmente solo y sin alguna cita que pudiera estropear todo, sonrió y lo abordó de inmediato tras saludarlo.

— ¡George ven aquí y sigue recibiendo a los invitados con tu padre! —lo reprendió su madre, pero el pelirrojo no la escuchó en absoluto y se puso al día con su amigo y ex capitán del equipo de quidditch en donde creció y adquirió todas las habilidades que sabe en ese deporte. Ambos se adentraron en la gran tienda en donde se celebraría la boda mientras los señores Weasley se quedaban recibiendo a los demás.

— ¿Cómo estás, hombre? —preguntó el pelirrojo, entusiasmado, mirando hacia todos lados. Ni Katie o Charlie estaban cerca por el momento y eso le frustraba un poco ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar esos dos? Estaban en la madriguera, no en Noruega.

— Excelente. No podía perderme tu boda. —comentó Wood con una sonrisa—. ¿Nervioso?

— ¿Con Angelina? Nah, en absoluto. —respondió George, confiado.

— No hay manera en la que te equivoques con ella, Weasley.

— Deja de llamarme como si aún fuera tu golpeador, Wood. —ambos se sonrieron con camaradería. Justo entonces por fin pudo divisar a Katie entrando a la carpa con Charlie a su lado. Era el momento perfecto—. Eh, hablando de la vieja escuela, mira quien llegó…

Oliver dirigió su mirada hacia donde George la tenía puesta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Katie Bell. Habían pasado años sin verla, sin saber qué era de su vida aparte de los reportes deportivos en donde su equipo figuraba cuando ganaban o perdían torneos. Estaba radiante en su vestido azul y ese peinado sencillo. Lucía como si se encontrara en el mejor momento de su vida, no como la última vez que se vieron, en un invierno crudo y con sentimientos heridos de por medio. Se enfocó tanto en ella, en ver su sonrisa y apreciar todo lo que había cambiado esos años, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

— Ven vamos a saludarla, no te quedes como idiota ahora. —lo apuró George, saltándose todas las reglas de convivencia incómoda entre ex novios. A él no le importaba nada, solo le importaba que ambos charlaran un rato y que su hermano se quedara mirando como un bobo, sobrando en el cuadro.

Arrastró discretamente a su amigo hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha y ella, quien lo había visto apenas puso un pie en la carpa, comenzó a ponerse intranquila. Angelina le había asegurado esa misma mañana que Oliver aparentemente había rechazado su invitación al matrimonio por asuntos de trabajo y seguramente no se encontrarían. Verlo se le hizo extraño, lo que no era negativo, pero hacía que se sintiera muy fuera de lugar en ese momento.

¿Qué le podría decir? «Aquí estoy con mi novio de mentira, haciendo cosas que jamás hubiera hecho en mi vida por él, siendo herida por él y su indiferencia, todo mientras me encuentro contigo y siento que una ola de recuerdos me golpea sin piedad cuando me miras de ese modo.» No, no, no, tenía que permanecer fuerte. Habían terminado esa relación por falta de tiempo, de comunicación, de entusiasmo, de esa chispa que se enfrió y finalmente se apagó con el jodido invierno en el que él le dijo que ya no podía seguir a su lado y ella accedió, quebrada por el fracaso.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Charlie cuando la vio inquietarse y pasarse las manos por el cabello, los aros, la cara, un gesto usual que solo ella tenía cuando entraba en los nervios.

— Nada, es solo…

No alcanzó a terminar y George ya estaba abrazándola a modo de bienvenida.

— ¡Luces encantadora! —dijo a viva voz, como para que los dos potenciales pretendientes de Katie se dieran cuenta de aquello. Oliver y Charlie compartieron una primera mirada ingenua. Wood había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor con una habilidad prodigiosa y tan solo once años cuando Charlie iba en su cuarto año en la escuela, compartieron tres años dentro de ese equipo y fue Charlie quien le entregó el mando a Oliver cuando su tiempo en Hogwarts acabó. Aun así no eran amigos, solo antiguos conocidos, es por eso que su saludo fue cordial y tibio. Charlie ciertamente ignoraba que, aparte de ser su compañero en Hogwarts, había sido novio de Katie. La joven era demasiado reservada con su vida amorosa como para llegar a exponerlo sin ser consultada y él definitivamente jamás se molestó en preguntar.

— Katie —saludó Wood a la joven luego de estrechar brevemente la mano de Charlie.

— Oliver —ella inclinó su cabeza, pensando que eso bastaría, pero de pronto se encontró siendo envuelta en otro abrazo: el abrazo de Oliver, uno muy familiar, muy cálido.

Apretó los labios y dentro de unos segundos se lo devolvió. George se movió discretamente hacia un lado de su hermano sin apartar la mirada de la ex pareja y le palmeó los hombros, jugando a ser el engañado todavía, el que aún cree que lo de ambos es real y no un montaje.

— Hermano, un reencuentro con el ex novio no son buenas noticias —le informó discretamente, con voz de preocupación.

El mayor abrió la boca ligeramente y se giró hacia el desorejado, quien le ofreció una gran sonrisa y se esfumó. Era el momento perfecto para seguir recibiendo a los invitados con su padre en la entrada. Angelina estaría encantada. Katie y Oliver mientras, se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre quidditch, lo único que les apasionaba y unía a pesar de la ruptura.

Charlie poco a poco fue sobrando entre los dos.

* * *

 **Sí, Katie y Oliver fueron felices en algún momento, en mi historia probablemente a los 17-18 años. Oliver siempre fue mi opción para ella, que Charlie se metiera entre mis planes fue una sorpresa y ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Al menos quise que existiera un pasado entre mi primera pareja.**

 **Estaba viendo** ** _500 días con ella_** **y me imaginé que las cosas entre ellos pudieron terminar como Summer y Tom terminaron, no había problemas, tan solo fue la vida y la juventud.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**


	8. Herida

**Herida**

Katie no pudo evitar sentir que Charlie había dejado su lado y en un absoluto silencio. Se volteó y encontró la fuente que provocó su ausencia: Bill, Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour. Oliver seguía hablándole de una copa que había ganado con su equipo para ese entonces, pero pudo notar con claridad que algo no estaba bien con la castaña.

— Katie —la llamó, ella se volteó de inmediato y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Oh, nada, pensé que Angelina ya había llegado… —mintió.

— Katie, a mí no me vas a mentir —observó él, sus ojos marrones posándose en lo mismo que veía Katie hace un rato—. ¿Tiene que ver con Charlie?

— No, claro que no. Creo que quedé anonadada con el vestido de Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur —suspiró Bell—. Es muy hermoso ¿No crees?

Oliver le lanzó una mirada muy seria y Katie se rindió.

— ¿Cuándo en mi vida pude engañarte, Wood? —se preguntó la joven, suspirando.

— Ni en tus sueños. —sonrió él con amabilidad—. ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó directamente, a Oliver jamás le gustaron los rodeos y desde que la vio mirar a Charlie de esa manera no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

— No. Es decir, vinimos juntos a la boda, pero como amigos. —explicó ella. Sabía que aunque le dijera toda la verdad a Oliver, él jamás sería capaz de decírselo a otra persona, es por eso que no le importó explicarle aquel detalle.

El castaño pensó un poco sobre aquello y decidió que no la presionaría más. Charlie no tenía por qué convertirse en su tema de conversación en ese momento, así que decidió disfrutar un poco más del buen rato que estaba pasando al charlar con ella. Después de todo, Katie seguía siendo una excelente amiga, muy graciosa y siempre radiante. No fue tan complicado volver a hablarle después de todo.

— En ese caso ¿Te sentarías a mi lado cuando comience la boda? —preguntó—. Sería muy aburrido no poder charlar entre susurros cuando George se ponga nervioso y esté a punto de decir alguna tontería.

Katie no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Claro, como los viejos tiempos, cuando ella y Oliver se burlaban de los gemelos cada vez que estos dejaban entrever en su exuberante personalidad algunas grietas de incomodidad y nerviosismo, muy raras en ellos, por supuesto.

Tras la risa y los buenos recuerdos, volvió a mirar de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Charlie, hablando animadamente con su hermano, Fleur y Gabrielle.

— Aceptaría, pero soy la dama de honor, debo estar de pie junto a ellos —explicó. Oliver se encogió de hombros—. Siéntate cerca del altar, así no me aburro —le sugirió luego un poco más entusiasmada, intentando borrar a Gabrielle y su vestido rojo de su mente.

— Oh, cuenta con ello —Oliver le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó de inmediato, tras eso comenzaron a caminar hacia los asientos para encontrar un buen lugar en donde él se pudiera sentar—. Solo contigo puedo recordar todas esas tonterías de niños ¿Sabes?

Katie volvió a reír y palmeó el brazo de uno de los guardianes más famoso del mundo mágico. Recién se había dado cuenta de lo suertuda que era al ser ex del susodicho, muchas habrían muerto por estar en su lugar en ese momento. Lo bueno del asunto es que en la boda de los Weasley solo había gente que lo conocía desde antes y algún par de personas que incluso ni siquiera sabían quién era, esos a los que no les gustaba el deporte; es por eso que Oliver se sentía muy cómodo y contento, además de estar con sus antiguos amigos, de otro modo hubiera rechazado la invitación.

Nunca le gustaron mucho las multitudes y el haber ascendido tan rápido en su equipo le dio una cierta fama que con el tiempo se hizo considerablemente grande, teniendo que aceptar que debería lidiar con esos momentos incómodos desde ese momento en adelante.

Ese fue, en parte, otro de los motivos que terminó por separarlos: la fama.

— Olvidé por completo que Alicia siempre nos regañaba por todo y Harry tenía contratiempos fantásticamente extraños. Junto a los gemelos, éramos los únicos con sentido del humor allí —comentó Katie, feliz de sentirse así de contenta a su lado. Habían pasado muchos años como para seguir manteniendo dudas, preguntas, resentimientos y penas respecto a su ruptura. Era una muy buena señal de haber madurado al menos un poco en todo ese tiempo—. Sí, éramos de lo mejor.

Oliver asintió y le indicó un asiento en la segunda fila, en donde se sentaron a esperar que comenzara la boda y rieron al ser los únicos en ese sector. El resto de los asientos permanecían totalmente vacíos.

* * *

Charlie ya se había hecho con una copa de vino y la tenía fuertemente agarrada en una mano, al tiempo que observaba como Katie entrelazaba su brazo con el de Oliver y caminaban hacia los asientos. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Quién rayos se creía? Se preguntaba, apretando los dientes sutilmente mientras oía a su hermano y a las hermanas Delacour hablar sobre Francia.

— Hey ¿Es Katie la de azul? —preguntó Bill, de pronto. Charlie lo miró, luego la miró a ella y finalmente asintió.

— _Pagece_ que ha _encontgado_ _otga pageja paga_ la boda _._ —dijo Gabrielle, menos acostumbrada a hablar inglés que Fleur. Charlie intentó no enviarle una mirada asesina a la joven, recordando que en algún momento, en la boda de Bill hace muchos años, había tenido un amorío con ella, uno que duró la gran suma de cinco días, toda una celebración pasional entre padrinos de boda.

— Kate y Oliver son muy amigos. —explicó, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho George.

Ex novios, ¡Ex novios! ¿Cuándo demonios iba a contarle que su ex novio iba a estar en la boda de su hermano? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Oliver? ¿Oliver Wood? —curioseó Fleur y luego miró a su esposo—. ¡Pero si es el…!

— Sí, querida, el mismo. —gruñó Bill, haciéndose el celoso. Fleur se largó a reír, encantada. Charlie los observó y bebió un amargo trago de su vino blanco. Gabrielle, quien aún no podía creer que el hombre que la había rechazado porque «no estaba preparado para comprometerse con nada» ahora apareciera con una chica a la cual llamaba su novia, lo miró atentamente.

— Alguien está celoso —supuso en voz alta. Bill y Fleur detuvieron sus cuchicheos y risitas cómplices para mirar a Charlie, expectantes.

— Claro que no. —salió Bill en su defensa, y así había sido siempre, desde niños. Bill y Charlie, los primeros, los de la camaradería inquebrantable. No tenían una conexión extrasensorial y espiritual como la de Fred y George por razones obvias: no eran gemelos, pero siempre fueron así de cercanos. Charlie contaba con Bill y viceversa. Era agradable sentirse así de acompañado en la vida—. Katie es tu chica ¿No?

«No, hermano, no lo es» pensó, algo triste por tener que mentirle, pero asintió secamente.

— ¿Y por qué debería tener celos de un viejo amigo? No soy un niño —dijo tranquilamente. Él, quien siempre andaba regañando a todos por ser niños, ahora se comportaba como uno y proclamaba que no lo era, una ironía más. Terminó su copa de vino de un sorbo.

— _¿Otgo_? —preguntó Gabrielle—. Estaba _pog ig a consegigme_ una copa de eso —añadió.

Bill nuevamente se había distraído charlando con Fleur, esta vez sobre los niños, que andaban revoloteando por el lugar, así que decidió que no le haría mal ir por otra copa con Gabrielle.

— Sí, como sea. —suspiró y siguió a la joven francesa, sin poder dejar de pensar que hace tan solo menos de una hora le había ofrecido su brazo a Katie y ella lo había rechazado. No era un gran detalle, pero verla aceptar el brazo de Wood sin dudar ni por un segundo lo hizo sentir que era injusto.

Injusto para su actuación, claro, no había otros motivos por los cuales enfadarse de ese modo.

* * *

La boda fue hermosa. Angelina logró opacar la belleza de cualquiera que no fuera ella con su espléndido vestido blanco, el que contrastaba de una forma perfecta con su piel morena. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño alto sobre el cual iba la diadema que sostenía el velo. Lucía, en conclusión, como la reina del lugar. Katie estuvo al borde de las lágrimas durante casi toda la ceremonia y, de no haber sido por Oliver y sus caras, no habría podido sobrevivir sin largarse a llorar como una chiquilla.

Las bodas eran tan emotivas y ella estaba tan, tan lejos de ser la protagonista de una.

Luego del beso final, todos se pusieron de pie y la cosa fue un caos. Las fotos, los abrazos, el llanto de la señora Weasley, orgullosa de su hijo y su esposa, todo fue realmente divertido. En menos de media hora las sillas desaparecieron y todos se prepararon para el vals.

Lamentablemente, Oliver no podía salvarla de aquel baile ni de lo que venía con él. Cuando Angelina y George invitaron a las demás parejas a unirse, con los señores Weasley siendo los primeros, Charlie llegó al lado de Katie y la llevó a la pista sin siquiera preguntarle si eso estaba bien con ella. Prácticamente la obligó y arrastró hacia el centro, en donde ya casi todos bailaban.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Charles Weasley? —rugió ella entre dientes, sigilosamente, aceptando que él la tomara de la cintura y uniera una de sus manos con la de ella. A regañadientes apoyó su mano libre en su hombro. Era el baile más tenso que había tenido en su vida.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que Oliver Wood es tu ex? —la encaró.

— ¿Perdón? —Katie frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué tendría que habértelo dicho? No es como si interrumpiera nuestros planes —añadió fríamente.

— Los interrumpe cuando te pasas la mitad de la boda junto a él y riéndote con él, incluso cuando estás al lado del altar y mi madre viéndote. —la regañó. Habían comenzado a moverse con el suave ritmo del vals, el cual contrastaba con la brusca discusión que estaban manteniendo.

— ¿Tu madre? ¡Ella estaba viendo a los novios! ¿Qué no la viste? ¡Yo soy la última de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo! —exclamó.

— Tranquila. —él la apegó más a su cuerpo y dejó de mirarla. En su nueva posición podía hablarle al oído. Ella apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, furiosa—. ¿Aún sientes algo por él, Kate?

— ¿Por qué debería contestarte eso? —preguntó la joven, deseando separarse de él y salir corriendo hacia la madriguera.

— Porque si es así, esto se acaba.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo, Charles?

Charlie se tensó ante la clara burla, pero no la soltó.

— ¿Por qué tu familia piensa cosas que no son sobre ti si tú y Oliver fueron novios? ¿Acaso eso no despejaría toda duda?

— Ellos nunca supieron —suspiró Katie. Luego de un breve silencio tuvo que rendirse y aceptar que tendría que contarle un poco de su historia si quería entenderla—. Lo nuestro sucedió en medio de una guerra y entre viajes por nuestros respectivos equipos de Quidditch, no había momento de estar en casa, de decirle a la familia. Quizás nunca nos tomamos tan en serio como para decirles, aunque yo tuve la intención. Se acabó después de un año y unos meses, yo tan solo tenía dieciocho.

Charlie deseó preguntarle si había dolido, si le había quedado alguna secuela, si seguía pensando en él cada vez que lo veía y, más importante que todo eso, si había sido su primer amor, lo cual estaba siendo dolorosamente obvio.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Ahora qué? —la castaña no lo dejó ni contestar su propia pregunta—. Ahora nada. ¿Por qué me tienes que pasar toda la culpa a mí como si tú fueras la víctima? Conozco a Gabrielle, todos conocen lo que pasó entre tú y ella, incluyéndome, ¿No será al revés? Me estás culpando porque tú no puedes aceptar que estuviste todo el rato con ella y ni siquiera recordaste que yo existía —y de pronto, sin pensarlo mucho, se apartó de él y lo soltó—. ¿Sabes? Deberías agradecerle a Oliver por sacarme del camino, ahora haz lo que desees.

Sintiendo que se iba a arrepentir de haber hecho sus celos tan obvios, salió de la pista de baile y lo dejó solo. No le importó la mirada que le echaron muchos cuando vieron el conflicto, tan solo siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto y ya casi al llegar a la salida de la carpa, sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas.

Charlie, sin moverse un centímetro de donde lo había dejado ella, fue alcanzado por su madre.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, Charlie Weasley? —se escandalizó—. Le has arruinado la fiesta. Oh, y Katie ha sido un ángel, ¿Cómo es posible? —continuó.

Previniendo que su madre comenzaría a regañarlo tal y como lo hacía cuando le enviaba vociferadores a Hogwarts cuando él y Bill hacían alguna travesura, la detuvo de inmediato:

— No es nada, mamá, lo voy a arreglar —le aseguró y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas por donde Katie se había ido—. Lo voy a arreglar —repitió y desapareció entre la gente.


	9. Dulce

**Dulce**

La noche anterior solo había visto las secuelas del llanto en ella. Esta noche la vio llorar.

Una canción movida se escuchaba desde afuera, pero en general la cocina se encontraba en completo silencio. Katie no sabía si quería que Charlie se le acercara, solo lo miró una vez, intentó secar sus lágrimas y se volteó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, desde donde se podía ver la gran carpa en donde todos se entretenían. Era tan agridulce que todos estuvieran divirtiéndose menos ella, Angelina patearía el trasero del hermano de su nuevo esposo por eso, si tan solo supiera.

— Kate, no eres feliz —dijo casi entre susurros, cuando llegó a su lado—. No se supone que todo esto signifique que seas infeliz —añadió.

— No soy infeliz, Charles, tu familia me hace sentir muy bien, aceptada, cómoda —respondió ella, intentando calmarse—. Es solo…

— Oliver.

— ¿Qué? —Katie resopló—. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te voy a contar los pormenores de una relación de un año y algo, es una pérdida de tiempo. Y no, no es él, no es nadie quien me tiene así, son… las circunstancias.

Charlie quiso decirle que no sería una pérdida de tiempo en absoluto hablar sobre lo sucedido entre ella y Oliver. Quería escucharla hablar sobre él, le intrigaba cómo era Katie en sus relaciones amorosas, qué le gustaba, qué le desagradaba, qué falló entre dos excelentes jugadores de quidditch con un futuro más que prometedor juntos.

— Tienes razón, pero aunque lo niegues, no quiero verte llorar por Wood. —explicó.

Katie sonrió, eso era lo que hacían los amigos por los amigos, cuidarse las espaldas de los ex, vigilar que esas lágrimas no fueran por él. La verdad era tan distinta.

— No quiero estar aquí, Charles. —musitó quedamente.

El pelirrojo captó lo que quería decir.

— Vamos, agarra un par de botellas de champagne antes de que mamá se dé cuenta y larguémonos. —le propuso, como el joven alocado que fue a la edad de Katie. Ella no tenía por qué llorar, ella tenía que reír, vivir, ser feliz, nada más que feliz y él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para reparar lo que había sucedido esa noche.

— ¿No quieres…? ¿No quieres seguir en la boda de tu hermano? —preguntó la castaña, con sus ojos color chocolate bien abiertos.

— No. —Charlie tomó las botellas por ella, ya que se había quedado en su lugar, muy quieta—. ¿Alguna vez viste el bosque tras la madriguera?

— Me gustaría. —fue lo único que dijo ella como respuesta.

— ¡No se diga más!

* * *

Internarse en la noche con Charlie era como estar en Rumania otra vez. El bosque era lo más majestuoso de toda la reserva en donde vivía y trabajaba el cuidador y Katie siempre tuvo una gran preferencia por la noche, aunque fuera más peligrosa que el día. Charlie se preocupaba mucho, según ella, pero era normal; en Rumania internarse en el bosque equivalía a aceptar el riesgo de encontrarse con dragones, no simples criaturas con las que un mago promedio puede lidiar fácilmente.

— Es raro pensar que en este bosque no nos encontraremos con un dragón. —comentó Katie, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar con alguna raíz u otro obstáculo—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podríamos encontrar aquí?

— Animales molestos, lo que considero mucho peor que un dragón. —suspiró Charlie.

— Solo tú dirías algo así. —él giró un poco la cabeza y la vio entornar los ojos con una sonrisa. Nuevamente le agradaba la sensación de haber aliviado su llanto de algún modo.

— Solo un poco más y encontraremos un claro enorme. —le aseguró y continuaron en línea recta hasta que, como lo había dicho, encontraron un gran espacio en donde ya no habían tantos árboles sino que una zona en donde poder sentarse. La maleza no estaba muy alta así que pudieron ver con las varitas encendidas si había algunos insectos u animales por alrededor. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no era el caso, se sentaron.

— Encantador. —comentó ella, exagerando como siempre.

— ¿Te gustan los gnomos? —preguntó Charlie, sonriendo tranquilo.

— No tengo nada en su contra, pero si me pones uno en la cara yo grito. —se estremeció ella.

— Mis padres siempre tienen que limpiar el jardín porque los gnomos andan por todos lados, así que no te asustes si ves a uno. Lo tomas de las orejas y lo lanzas lejos, o así lo hacía papá cuando éramos pequeños —Bell rio bastante con la historia, contenta de escuchar cosas así y de su boca. Era tan relajante estar con él, lejos de la música, en la oscuridad y con la luna iluminando todo lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante.

Mejor que una boda bulliciosa y llena de recuerdos, de Oliver, de Gabrielle, de dolor.

— Lo siento por la discusión que tuvimos, Kate. —confesó el ojiazul finalmente, apagando su varita. Katie lo imitó luego de un rato—. Mamá estaba muy preocupada por el futuro de nuestra relación ¿Sabes?

— ¿Nos vio? —se espantó la joven.

— Sí, iba a comenzar a gritarme porque según ella tú eres un ángel y yo el peor de los hombres. —supuso—. Le dije que lo iba a arreglar.

Katie suspiró y se acomodó el cabello, sin saber qué hacer de los nervios. Charlie la observó en silencio, la luna en su rostro de piel trigueña la hacía lucir brillante y su vestido azul era como el gran lago en Rumania en donde los dragones suelen beber agua en verano.

— Mañana le diré que lo lograste. —le prometió con una sonrisa infantil—. Y también me arrepentiré de no bailar hasta quedar con los pies adoloridos.

— Recuerda que quedan tres días de fiesta, no subestimes el poder de los Weasley de hacer un caos durante días enteros —le advirtió él. La muchacha volvió a reír, una risa que venía desde bien adentro, sincera.

— ¿Angelina y George seguirán aquí? Si yo fuera ellos ya me hubiera ido a mi luna de miel.

— Bueno, ellos no son tú, ellos pueden aguantar para estar solos y toda una vida juntos. Lo que dudo que tú puedas hacer —se burló Charlie. Katie se sonrojó un poco pero en la oscuridad y con la luz de la luna fue imposible que se hiciera visible para su amigo, por suerte.

Pensó en lo que haría ella en su boda y se saltó todo detalle como el vestido, los invitados, la fiesta, los padrinos, para pensar en lo que haría luego de que su esposo la besara en el altar. Sí, probablemente lo invitaría a huir, desaparecerían en medio de la misma fiesta después de la boda y no podría esperar para estar con él, solo con él, en donde fuera pero con él.

¿Era muy malo que ese «él» que tanto imaginaba siempre fuera Charlie y nadie más?

— Púdrete —le dijo, quitándole el corcho a una de las botellas antes de darle un buen sorbo.

— Salud —Charlie levantó la botella que él había abierto y Katie, a regañadientes, alzó la suya y las chocaron.

* * *

— Charles…

— Mhh…

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo y Gabrielle?

— Te lo diré solo si me dices lo que sucedió con Oliver.

Katie se levantó de donde estaba recostada para ese entonces y comenzó a sentir el mareo de haberse bebido una botella de champagne entera y un par de sorbos de otra. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensar en vomitar en ese minuto. Charlie seguía tumbado, con una mano tras su cabeza, mirando el cielo con una expresión relajada en el rostro. Tampoco estaba muy sobrio que pudiera decir.

— Trato. —respondió entonces la castaña.

— ¿Quieres una historia o los hechos enumerados? —preguntó él, intentando no reír.

— Hazlo un cuento, Charles. Quiero oír un cuento. —jugó Bell y se recostó a su lado, olvidando por completo cuánto le costó el vestido para estarlo ensuciando con hierba y tierra en ese mismo momento.

— No tiene un final feliz, Kate.

— Me gustan las tragedias. Anda, deja de darte vueltas y comienza, escucho.

Era evidente que los dos estaban algo más que mareados.

— Ella era demasiado joven, dieciséis, diecisiete, no lo sé, no me siento orgulloso de aquello… —Katie se sintió un poco ofendido por ello. Tantos años en los que Charlie le aseguró que ella era tan solo una mocosa y eso era inaceptable para ahora enterarse de la edad de Gabrielle cuando todo eso sucedió—. Era la dama de honor de su hermana y yo era el padrino de mi hermano. Un cuarto de veela, cabello rubio platinado y una gran capacidad para coquetear con el mundo. Era una delicia.

— Y tú eres un pervertido. —lo acusó su amiga, riendo a todo lo que daba para ocultar su enfado, el que crecía y crecía a medida que avanzaba el relato.

— Yo tenía tu edad, quizás un poco más —observó él, viéndola reír con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. En realidad, Gabrielle era menor de edad y eso era lo que más le pesaba de todo el asunto, además de los retos que recibió de su madre y todo el mundo, claro, pero luego lo olvidaron. La grieta entre ambos no era tan grande como diez o más años y la pequeña veela supo muy bien lo que había hecho e incluso le había defendido en su momento—. Como siempre, la celebración había comenzado unos días antes pero estábamos en guerra, era un tiempo muy oscuro, así que todo sucedió muy rápido. Comenzó antes de la boda, ella se había fijado en Harry pero Ginny amenazó con sacarle el cabello de un tirón si se le ocurría mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Katie volvió a reír con soltura. Ella le hubiera sacado el cabello y mucho más por Charlie, pero en ese tiempo se encontraba muy lejos, ni siquiera había comenzado su amistad con él.

— La boda fue un caos, pero continuamos juntos hasta que volvió a Francia, unos días después. Ella, al parecer, no comprendió que eso era todo respecto a nosotros, que se acababa ahí. Creo que me juró volver en francés, o eso me dijo Bill cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero yo fui el que no volvió, hasta ahora. —se encogió de hombros—. Tu turno.

— Pero…

— ¡Sin peros! Tu turno —le reclamó el pelirrojo.

— Bien —refunfuñó Katie—. Mi historia es sobre amor. Puro y simple amor.

Charlie tragó sonoramente y la miró.

— No me hagas sufrir, Kate. —murmuró.

* * *

 **Tengo unos anuncios que hacer:**

 **1\. Había olvidado decirles que tenía tres capítulos preparados para tres días (este es el segundo) así que mañana se supone que estará el otro listo y subido como a esta hora.**

 **2\. En el capítulo anterior cambié un leve detalle sobre Oliver y Katie (en un diálogo ella dice que estaban ambos en último año de Hogwarts pero olvidé la guerra y que Oliver y ella tienen una diferencia de edad así que la historia de ellos será un poquito distinta - de todos modos no afecta a la trama - pero me gusta ser perfeccionista jaja)**

 **3\. Gabrielle en mi historia es mayor, creo que en el canon es super niña para la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero en este mundito ella tenía 17 (es decir que en el presente tiene la misma edad de Katie o:)**

 **3\. Disfruten el capítulo y díganme qué les parece :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	10. Amanecer

**Amanecer**

Katie estaba tan mareada que se levantó, le dio otro sorbo a la botella que restaba y volvió a acostarse, esta vez en el pecho de Charlie, quien se tensó al sentir el calor de su rostro apoyado en su cuerpo. La joven ignoró lo que había querido implicar con lo dicho y prosiguió a contar su propio cuento, el cuento de hadas sin final feliz número dos de la noche.

— Él se fue de Hogwarts cuando yo iba en cuarto. Era muy pequeña como para sentir algo por él, pero supongo que el destino me haría sentirlo tarde o temprano —comenzó y todavía reía.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Charlie.

— Nada, nada. —Katie suspiró largamente. Reía más bien de un chiste interno, el de haberle dicho que era muy pequeña para sentir algo por Oliver cuando ella en primero, con tan solo once años, se encaprichó locamente de él, Charlie, el chico de séptimo, capitán, prefecto perfecto, etcétera, etcétera—. Nos volvimos a ver en la batalla de Hogwarts, fue una experiencia salvaje. Luchar por vivir, por la vida de los demás, fue… desolador. Nunca en mi vida sentí tantas cosas, Charles.

— Y aun así no me explico cómo no te vi en un momento así. —susurró él más para sí mismo. Haber visto a esa Katie entre los jóvenes que no temen enfrentarse a mortífagos mucho más entrenados que ellos hubiera sido… extrañamente nuevo, refrescante.

Quizás solo quería verla sentir muchas cosas, como ella misma lo había descrito.

— Porque todavía no sabías cómo lucía después de seis años sin vernos, tonto. —replicó ella, más concentrada en su relato que en lo que sucedía con él—. ¿No crees que de once a diecisiete años haya una diferencia? Pudiste haberme tenido frente a frente y dudo que me hubieras reconocido.

— Pues… —Charlie iba a responder, pero:

— Si no lo crees, pregúntale a Gabrielle… —lo picó.

— Mejor continúa con la historia. —bufó él.

— Al final, cuando Harry se encargó de acabar con esa pesadilla, Oliver y yo estábamos malheridos. Nos escapamos hacia la enfermería después de gritar y celebrar como locos y nos sentamos en una camilla a curar las heridas del otro en silencio, demasiado impactados como para decir algo. Recuerdo que él tenía una fea herida en la ceja y otras en los brazos; yo tenía una en el labio…

— Ajá —la interrumpió Charlie—. Y la curó besándote ¿No?

— ¡No! —Katie le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho—. ¡Déjame terminar en paz!

— Auch, está bien —alegó Weasley.

— Él dijo «gracias, Katie» y yo le dije «está todo bien, cuídate» y me largué. —la castaña hizo una pausa. Era gracioso y a la vez triste tener esa memoria en específico grabada con fuego en la cabeza, segundo por segundo, y que fuera su favorita de entre todas las que tenía con Oliver—. Luego de un mes nos volvimos a encontrar en un torneo al cual yo fui solo de visita. Aproveché de ir a ver a Puddlemere United, él todavía jugaba como reserva en ese tiempo, no era famoso. Salimos. Lo había querido desde que curé sus heridas en Hogwarts, para ser sincera, y todo se dio muy rápido. Siempre fue todo muy rápido.

— ¿Qué salió mal entonces?

— Realmente creo que nos amamos y mucho. —Charlie cerró los ojos y se frotó los párpados con una mano, la que no tenía puesta sobre la espalda de Katie, acariciando de vez en cuando con la yema de uno de sus dedos la línea que seguía su columna. Ella encontraba ese sencillo movimiento demasiado relajante y definitivamente mucho mejor que todo lo que estaba recordando, la distraía mucho, pero debía continuar—. Y vivimos algo muy lindo, pero no funcionó, no… no tenía lo que buscaba. Era feliz, pero a medias, no tenía un sentido, no podía decir que al volver a él cada vez que retornaba de mis viajes volvía a mi hogar. Oliver siempre me dijo que yo era muy profunda, pero yo le llamo a esa profundidad… no lo sé, algo fundamental para mí. Algo que no calzó entre nosotros y rompió mi corazón como no tienes idea.

Su voz tembló un poco cuando terminó.

— Viajar por el mundo te ha creado una nueva necesidad, Kate. —le explicó Charlie, quien siendo mayor que ella podía comprender un poco por lo que estaba pasando, y con lo último que dijo ella deseó darle un gran abrazo y acunarla hasta que se durmiera y olvidara de todo lo que había sufrido. No le gustó su tono de voz cuando dijo eso, fue como si el dolor estuviera presente aún—. Necesitas un hogar, no tu familia, no donde estuviste toda tu infancia, un verdadero hogar, uno nuevo.

Katie lo pensó un poco.

— Oliver también hace lo mismo que yo y… y nunca lo necesitó, ¿Por qué? —objetó, como si la vida fuera injusta y Charlie fuera a resolver todas sus dudas respecto a ella.

— ¿Te imaginas si todos fuéramos iguales en el mundo? —Charlie se tomó la libertad de tocar su cabello y acomodarlo él mismo tras su oreja y luego por su espalda. La había visto tantas veces hacer lo mismo en lo que va de esa semana que se vio tentado a hacerlo, a sentir cómo caía por su cuello y cómo era el dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran por ese cabello castaño y sedoso, con un intenso aroma a frutas—. Fue una buena historia, Kate, gracias por contármela.

Katie sonrió y se acomodó más sobre su pecho, como si quisiera abrazarlo pero no se atreviera.

— Gracias a ti —murmuró ella, cerrando sus ojos, inspirando fuerte, intentando mantener el aroma del traje de Charlie consigo.

Fue él quien la abrazó fuertemente y la hizo rodear su torso con sus pequeñas manos. La noche en el bosque era peligrosa, los gnomos molestosos, pero nada de eso les importó. Estar juntos se sintió tan bien en ese instante.

* * *

Cuando Katie despertó, despertó porque alguien estaba tocándole la cara y no solo eso, estaba hurgando en el interior de su nariz. Abrió los ojos y lo vio muy de cerca: un gnomo gordo y de grandes orejas tenía sus pequeñas manitas puestas en todo su rostro y en especial en sus fosas nasales. Gritó y gritó hasta que Charlie despertó, alarmado, y de una patada apartó al Gnomo que se les había subido encima esa mañana, pensando que era una amenaza mayor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, hurgándose los bolsillos hasta que encontró su varita y la subió de manera defensiva mientras Katie seguía quejándose del susto que le había hecho pasar la pequeña criatura—. Oh, era eso… ya se fue, Kate, tranquila. Le di una patada muy fuerte, no fue mi intención —se lamentó él, bajando la guardia.

— ¿Dormimos en medio del bosque? ¿Qué diablos…? —soltó la joven y cuando se sentó, sintió todo el peso de una resaca llena de champagne. Su cabeza palpitaba y, de pronto, no se le hizo tan loca la idea de que en cualquier momento podría reventar en mil pedazos del dolor.

— Lucimos bien. —sonrió Charlie, estirándose perezosamente—. Mamá aprobará vernos llegar de este modo ¿Sabes?

Katie permaneció en silencio hasta que se volteó y le envió una mirada asesina, una que lo pudo enviar directo a la tumba sin siquiera tener que levantar su varita y decir el maleficio.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto para que tu madre pensara una vez más que nosotros…? Agh, ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Ya estaba empezando a levantarse para volver a la madriguera sola cuando Charlie la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a volver a sentarse a su lado.

— Kate, no. —le aclaró. Puede que el beso haya sido un espectáculo para su madre, pero todo lo que sucedió anoche, desde huir de la fiesta hasta compartir esas historias en medio de una borrachera, fue real, fue lo que quiso hacer en el momento y no hubiera preferido estar haciendo otra cosa—. No todo lo que hago tiene que ser por mamá y definitivamente esto no fue para ella. Es solo que me gusta pensar que nuestro plan está seguro aún y no estamos en problemas, a pesar de lo que vio en la fiesta.

Katie bajó la mirada.

— Anda, tenemos que ir a desayunar y tomar algo para la cabeza, me duele tanto que no puedo ni pensar. —Charlie se levantó y le ofreció su mano. La ojimarrón la aceptó, desanimada—. Kate… —la llamó y ella lo miró con reticencia—. Estaba pensando que deberíamos dormir más a menudo en el bosque.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

— Idiota. —murmuró, luego emprendieron rumbo hacia la madriguera.

Charlie la miró de reojo, su peinado se había arruinado por completo, pero su pelo al natural lucía mucho mejor cayendo sobre ese vestido azul algo sucio con la tierra y el barro que dejó el gnomo en ciertos lugares.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó cuándo ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para el primer día de fiesta extra…

— Creo que sí, pero luego de tomarme unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza te confirmo si lo estoy de verdad. —respondió risueña.

— Pues no aceptaré un no por respuesta, querida —Katie lo miró y alzó una ceja—. Bailaremos hasta que nos duelan los pies, ¿No es eso lo que querías?

«¿Vas a cumplir todos mis sueños de aquí al domingo?» pensó y sus ojos brillaron con el prospecto de estar pegada a Charlie y que él quisiera estar pegado a ella voluntariamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hace mucho que él no le recordaba que tan solo eran amigos y, de paso, la bajaba de cabeza a la tierra. La noche anterior había sido tan distinta, tan inexplicable. Ella no era de las que necesitaba que todo sucediera como en las películas muggle, no se arrepentía de no haberlo besado cuando lo deseó, de no haber hecho que las cosas llegaran más allá si es que él estaba dispuesto también, porque lo que quería era eso, exactamente eso: intimidad. Y Charlie se la dio.

¿Era solo de amigos o podría ser algo más?

— Vale, seremos los reyes de la pista, promesa. —sonrió divertida, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Quizás no significara nada y ella estaba haciendo una lectura demasiado apresurada. Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa y bostezó, deseando darse un buen baño y meterse a la cama a dormir la siesta por un buen de horas antes del panorama concertado.

* * *

El mundo se paralizó cuando Katie y Charlie llegaron y encontraron a toda la familia desayunando afuera, en la gran mesa en donde podían caber todos sin problema. Molly juntó sus manos y sonrió como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de navidad y los hermanos compartieron miradas y sonrisas cómplices al ver a uno de los mayores en esa posición. Incluso Bill estaba impresionado. Todos pensaron que Katie había reducido al cuidador de dragones a un jovencito hormonal que se escapa al bosque con su novia toda la noche. George y Angelina estuvieron al borde de chocar las manos en el aire por su excelente trabajo como cupidos modernos, pero se contuvieron y fingieron sorpresa.

Katie y Charlie se miraron e intentaron tomárselo con humor.

— Buenos días, familia —dijo el ojiazul, contento, observando de paso que todos llevaban ropa limpia e informal, a diferencia de ellos, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco ridículo—. Bueno, creo que me iré a dar un baño, no debería desayunar con un traje así de formal…

Katie no supo que hacer, se miró, miró a todos, luego volvió a mirarse y supuso que también debería seguir a Charlie y darse un baño antes de desayunar.

— Eh, yo también… —dijo antes de pensar cómo sonaría eso.

Ron comenzó con una gran ronda de silbidos y aplausos. Los Weasley estaban en un ambiente tan festivo esa mañana que no pudieron contenerse, incluso Percy sonreía y meneaba la cabeza como un padre que no sabe qué hacer con sus hijos rebeldes.

— ¡En baños separados! ¿Me oyeron? ¡Charlie! —Molly se llevó una mano al pecho—. Ay Merlín, estos chicos me van a matar —le comentó a su marido, Arthur, quien miraba a su familia y reía, contento.

La familia siguió riendo al igual que el patriarca y los dos jóvenes se retiraron hacia el interior de la madriguera, no pudiendo ocultar de ningún modo que se encontraban totalmente sonrojados y por igual.


	11. Bailamos

**Bailemos**

Katie se había puesto un vestido lleno de colores, muy veraniego y preciso para la segunda noche de celebración. Era jueves y estaba consciente de que los días estaban corriendo en su contra, había algo amargo en tanta felicidad y Angelina podía ver que cruzaba su mirada oscura a pesar de que sonriera todo el tiempo sin razón. Había cierta angustia justo allí en medio de los planes dirigiéndose en la dirección que ella quiso durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó la morena entre susurros mientras jugaban una partida de snap explosivo con shots de tequila para los perdedores.

— ¿Miedo de qué, señora Angelina Weasley? —preguntó Katie alegremente. Ser pésima en las cartas le estaba asegurando una borrachera peor que la de la noche anterior así que estaba a punto de retirarse por el bien de su hígado.

— De que toda esta felicidad acabe cuando le digas a Charlie que le mentiste. —supuso su amiga.

La sonrisa tranquila e ida en el rostro de Bell desapareció con aquello. Angelina no era muy buena encontrando momentos precisos para hablar de ciertos asuntos, ella siempre iba directo a lo que quería puntualizar, doliera o no, y eso siempre le había caracterizado.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora? —preguntó la menor de ambas entre susurros.

— Porque es jueves, porque he visto como se han acercado, porque… porque veo que cada vez están más juntos y no quiero una catástrofe. Quizás mentirle no estuvo tan bien como sonaba antes de hacerlo. —razonó la mayor. Katie suspiró y miró a Charlie, quien se encontraba cruzando la mesa frente a ella, con las cartas en alto y una sonrisa sabihonda. Hasta el momento estaba ganando y por ese motivo se encontraba muy concentrado en sus jugadas y en no hacer que las cartas le explotaran en la cara como castigo por algún mal movimiento.

Detestó que Angelina tuviera razón. Puede que fuera la mentira más tonta, sosa y ridícula de todos los tiempos, pero era una mentira al fin y al cabo y Charlie siempre repudió que le mintieran hasta en las cosas más pequeñas. No la iba a perdonar como si fuera algo menor; si él se enteraba, habría problemas.

— ¿En serio piensas eso? —musitó la castaña—. ¿En serio piensas que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros? No me respondas… Merlín, no puedo creer que esté haciendo todo esto sobre mí cuando tú eres quien se casó ayer y está aquí entre nosotros viendo como todo el mundo se emborracha en vez de irte de luna de miel con _Feorge_.

— No me molesta estar viendo cómo todos se emborrachan, Katie. George y yo nos tomaremos casi un mes en la luna de miel, ya sabes, como él es su propio jefe en la tienda y quiere recorrer muchos lugares del mundo antes de volver a Inglaterra… Créeme, tres días aquí disfrutando de la familia no son molestia para ninguno de los dos. —explicó.

— ¿Se irán el domingo?

— Ajá. A primera hora, así que tengo tiempo para vigilar tu trasero por si todo sale mal.

— Angelina, sé que todo lo que tiene que salir mal, saldrá mal, así que no tienes que recordármelo. —Katie lanzó una carta y cogió otra del mazo, luego instantáneamente las que tenía en su mano explotaron—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Bebe, cuñadita. —dijo Ron, un poco más que entonado, estirándole un pequeño y largo vaso con tequila a la joven, quien aceptó a regañadientes.

— ¿Dónde rayos anda Hermione cuando necesito que te dé un buen golpe en la cabeza? —preguntó en voz alta, segundos antes de echar todo el líquido por su garganta de un trago.

— Está leyéndole a los niños para que se duerman. —respondió Bill, riendo—. Luego vendrá y le dará una tunda triple por estar al borde del coma etílico.

Todos rieron excepto Ron. Angelina, sin embargo, seguía preocupada de Katie, quien en ese momento sacudía su cabeza tras beber e intentaba respirar antes de morir, sintiendo su garganta arder como el fuego.

— Dile la verdad. —susurró, continuando con su conversación privada.

— ¿Qué? —Katie se volteó y tras mirar a Angelina con incredulidad, cerró los ojos suavemente y negó.

— Dile antes de que sea tarde. —insistió Angelina, suplicante—. Él comprenderá.

— ¿Qué comprenderá? ¿Qué soy la tonta más grande de toda Inglaterra? ¿Qué me arrastro por él desde hace mucho tiempo y soy una maldita desesperada? Soy su amiga, Angelina, soy su amiga y estoy tan desesperada que acabé haciendo lo que él me pidió que jamás hiciera… —Katie escupió entre murmullos y con los dientes bien juntos—. Él no me quiere y todo lo que sucederá si yo le confieso lo que he hecho es que nuestra amistad quedará hecha trizas y él jamás podrá mirarme con otro sentimiento que no sea lástima.

La recién casada pensó que Katie estaba demasiado mareada como para estar teniendo esa conversación y dejó de intentarlo.

— Lo hablaremos después.

— Sí, lo hablaremos después —gruñó Bell, sintiendo unas súbitas ganas de romper algo. Soltó sus cartas encima del mazo, arruinando el juego con Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Fleur y Gabrielle, y se puso de pie—. Me cansé de jugar, está más que claro que Charlie les pateó el trasero ¿No?

Charlie alzó la mirada hacia ella desde su puesto y le sonrió levemente, ignorando lo que había sucedido entre las chicas.

— ¿Qué sugieres, Bell? —preguntó George, quien se encontraba muy callado porque no había bebido mucho y los juegos de carta usualmente lo aburrían de inmediato. Tener una tienda llena de juegos mucho más ingeniosos, creados por él y su hermano, le habían abierto la mente hasta aborrecer ese simple juego con el cual comenzó todo.

Sí, Fred y él comenzaron a pensar en la idea de crear juegos y bromas nuevas porque el snap explosivo ya no les hacía ninguna gracia y cuando algo ya no les parecía gracioso era un asunto crítico. Además, ya habían aprendido todos los hechizos graciosos y también estaban escaseando.

— Yo pondré algo de música, tú irás a buscar muchas cervezas, recién casado, y luego todos bailaremos. —propuso la chica.

Sí, claramente era la más borracha de todos allí, pero a nadie le molestó esa nueva faceta, es más, George ya la había aprobado y se puso de pie de un salto para ir por las cervezas como ella lo había dictaminado. Angelina suspiró y fue a ayudar a su hombre a la cocina. Fleur le comentó a Bill, muy emocionada, que adoraba bailar, así que también aceptaron la idea inmediatamente. Ron fue a buscar a Hermione, aunque nadie creyó que fuera buena idea ya que se tambaleaba un poco y probablemente eso terminaría en homicidio, y Gabrielle, al lado de Charlie por un error del azar que molestó bastante a Katie al comienzo, intentó hablarle al pelirrojo, pero este se puso de pie, avanzó a grandes zancadas y agarró a Katie de un brazo antes de que tropezara con la alfombra.

— No más tequila para ti esta noche. —dijo con seriedad, muy cerca de su oído, pues ella aún no se volteaba a mirarlo y lo hizo solo cuando lo sintió hablar.

— Pero vamos a bailar hasta que nos duelan los pies ¿No? —preguntó con un renovado ánimo—. Me hiciste prometerlo.

— ¿No sería una mejor idea si fueras a dormir? Puedo contarte una historia, como Hermione a los bebés… —se burló él.

— Te odio. —refunfuñó, meneando la cabeza. Luego desvió la mirada hacía un lado, hace un rato que le estaba picando una mirada y ahora se dio cuenta de que era la de Gabrielle. ¿Cómo no? La miraba como si quisiera atravesarla, y no podía descifrar que era lo que había en sus ojos azul marino—. Merlín, te besaría solo para que dejara de clavarme la mirada y se viera forzada a mirar hacia otro lado de la incomodidad. —comentó, avivada por el alcohol y las tontas ganas de dejarle claro a la pequeña Delacour que ese territorio era suyo.

Aunque no fuera así.

Charlie no podía creer que esa era la misma Katie que conoció hasta ayer. Y si ayer pensaba que estaban medios ebrios, estaba muy equivocado. Quien tenía en frente era, definitivamente, la Katie ebria, la Katie desinhibida, la Katie que no se sonroja al decir cosas como esas.

— Repite eso. —pidió, un poco aturdido. Katie volvió a enfocarse en él y su mirada oscura se suavizó al verlo.

— ¿Y bailaremos? —ella optó por hacerse la desentendida. Charlie la miró durante unos segundos antes de responder y seguirle el hilo.

— No lo sé. Quizás baile con ella. —hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza indicando a Gabrielle.

¿Por qué diablos estaba alentando el comportamiento errático de una Katie bebida? Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo intentando que se enfadara nuevamente porque la menor de las Delacour la miraba mucho y con saña. La castaña se irguió, digna, y se encogió de hombros. Si él y su ego querían jugar a lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, ella era mucho más que eso para aceptarlo.

— Bien. —fue su única y seca respuesta. Se soltó de su brazo y fue a poner la música, tal y como lo había prometido.

* * *

Luego de un rato llegó Harry, excusando a Ginny, quien se había sentido un poco mal por el embarazo y prefirió descansar esa noche; y también Hermione, quien como todos habían predicho comenzó a regañar a Ron por su evidente y excesiva alegría provocada por los shots de tequila. Percy y Audrey llegaron cuando ya se encontraban bailando y alborotando la sala. Percy estuvo a punto de devolverse por sus pasos hacia su habitación, pero su esposa lo arrastró a la pista improvisada que tenían los demás y lo hizo bailar con ella.

La fiesta privada de los Weasley, después de todo, fue mucho mejor que haber tenido que lidiar otra vez con invitados. Katie, en lo personal, todavía se sentía molesta con la presencia de Gabrielle y Oliver ya se había ido para salvarla una vez más de sus propios celos hacia la veela. Eso, sin embargo, no le impidió pasarlo bien. Incluso con Charlie cumpliendo sus amenazas y rompiendo promesas.

Probablemente, Ginny no la golpearía por bailar con Harry, así que lo hizo sin remordimientos. Si había alguien en el planeta que jamás se sintió atraída por el pobre Harry era ella, así que la menor de los Weasley podía estar tranquila y definitivamente no desear quitarle el cabello de la cabeza.

Charlie, de algún modo, no pensaba lo mismo, bailando con Gabrielle al otro lado del salón y enviándole miradas preocupadas a su «novia» entre cortos periodos de tiempo.

Al comienzo de una canción movida y provocativa, George tuvo uno de sus momentos de genio y dejó de bailar. Angelina frunció el ceño y buscó su mirada, intentando saber qué había pasado ahora por su cabeza.

— ¿Te molestaría si ahora bailo con Kat-kat? —preguntó inocentemente.

— Yo creo que a ella le molestaría más escucharte llamándola por ese apodo, George. —repuso la morena.

— Angie, voy a hacer que a Charlie se le caiga la mandíbula y deje de perder el tiempo con veelas. —declaró el pelirrojo, resuelto.

— Un cuarto de veela, no veela completa. —gruñó Angelina, para hacerlo más justo. Nunca le cayó bien Gabrielle. Fleur era todo lo contrario a su pequeña hermana. Amable, risueña, graciosísima e increíblemente inteligente. Bill era un jodido afortunado al tenerla y se notaba que Fleur lo amaba hasta el hartazgo—. Bien, ve antes de que se acabe la canción, yo iré al baño.

George asintió y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Katie.

— Vamos, bailemos como en esos tiempos en donde te invitaba a los bailes de navidad. —la tomó de un brazo y la llevó más al centro de la pista, en una posición estratégicamente buena para que Charlie los viera en primer plano.

— Hey, estaba bailando con Harry…

— Harry no se mueve como yo. —George le sonrió y comenzó a bailar.

— Y deja de engañarme, no eras tú quien me llevaba al baile, era _Gred._ —reclamó la castaña.

— Baila como si _Gred_ estuviera aquí. —le pidió entonces. Katie, en medio de su mareo, sonrió con dulzura.

Bailar con Fred siempre fue un agrado. Ir a los bailes de navidad con él lo era más. Al comienzo debía admitir que nunca sabía quién era quién, pues los gemelos se esforzaban por confundir a sus citas. El año en el que logró distinguirlos fue en el cual George comenzó a sentirse atraído por Angelina. Luego nunca más los volvió a confundir. Su amistad con Fred fue creciendo a medida que se hicieron los sobrantes cada vez que George y Angelina andaban por ahí, entre citas que salían mal, otras bien, entre sí, entre no, hasta que se consolidaron como pareja.

Cada coreografía, cada vez que hacían el ridículo en la pista, cada vez que se sincronizaban como dos peces en el agua al nadar, todo eso se le vino a la cabeza cuando escuchó a George hacerle esa petición.

Y comenzó a bailar como si su querido y mejor amigo Fred estuviera allí.

* * *

Había deseado preguntárselo durante toda la noche, desde que Katie puso la música y los recién casados llegaron con muchas botellas de cerveza entre los brazos, pero no se atrevió. Cuando Charlie comenzó a mirar mucho más a menudo hacia donde se encontraba Katie bailando alegremente con George, disfrutando de la música y de nada más, se le hizo inevitable.

— ¿Bailaste conmigo solo _paga dagle_ celos a Katie?

Charlie dejó de mirar a su hermano y a la castaña y se enfocó en Gabrielle.

— No.

— Cambiaste mucho, _Chaglie_. Katie te ha cambiado mucho. —comentó la joven con un dejo de nostalgia. Charlie no pudo evitar recordar las miles de forma en las que su nombre salió por su boca. Ella gritó, gimió y lloró llamándolo «Chaglie».

Era un poco difícil sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

— Soy el mismo. —se encogió de hombros, finalmente.

— ¿El mismo que me dejó _espegando_ y _ahoga_ está _compgometido_ con ella? —explotó la rubia.

Si su breve romance con él no le hubiera calado tan hondo no hubiera dejado que dos pares de cervezas le robaran la dignidad. Admitir eso le iba a costar caro por la mañana. Charlie, tranquilo, se lo había esperado. No, no esperaba que sintiera algo por él aun o algo parecido, no tenía el ego tan grande, pero esperaba que Gabrielle buscara una explicación al malentendido que fue el fin de lo que fuera que tuvieron. Ella esperó más y él no, él jamás volvió a dárselo.

Aunque, en su defensa, él siempre le repitió que lo que sucediera entre ambos no significaba generar un lazo más allá del que tenían antes del asunto. Ella jamás lo entendió.

Y por un demonio, Katie tenía que dejar de bailar como lo estaba haciendo porque no podía concentrarse en el problema que tenía en frente.

— ¿Podemos ir afuera y hablar, Gabrielle? —preguntó gentilmente.

La ojiazul asintió con vaguedad. Nerviosa, de pronto.

Charlie la guio hacia el jardín trasero de la madriguera y desaparecieron del salón. En el estado de las cosas y a las tres de la mañana, casi nadie se fijó en su salida. Casi nadie que no fuera Katie, quien sin dejar de bailar, sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco más por el pelirrojo.


	12. Giros

**Giros**

Gabrielle sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso de mano, el cual había tomado al salir, y lo encendió en silencio mientras Charlie la veía. Ya no era la chica de diecisiete recién graduada de Beauxbatons. Supuso que debía tener la misma edad de Katie o un año menos en el presente, pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir mucho menos inocente que la castaña. La veela estaba corrompida, era una jovencita rebelde que quería crecer demasiado rápido y, probablemente, ganarle al mundo que la rodea. Katie no, Katie crecía y disfrutaba de su edad plenamente, con esa profundidad que Oliver Wood no entendió.

Ahora más que nunca, en esa bella joven cuyo cabello rubio platinado caía por sus hombros hasta su cintura, largo, liso y sedoso, vio el error que había cometido al tener lo que fuera que tuvo con ella hace años. Simplemente no debió hacerlo, le pareció incorrecto y nefasto de su parte. Deseó disculparse.

— ¿Por qué me dijiste eso allí adentro? —preguntó, deseando aclarar todo de una buena vez y volver a la fiesta. Quizás aún tenía oportunidad de cumplir la promesa que hizo con Katie y bailar al menos una sola vez a su lado.

— No te entiendo, es todo. —dijo Gabrielle—. No entiendo lo que pasó con _nosotgos_ , no entiendo _pog_ qué todo tuvo que _seg_ así.

— Lo siento.

La joven Delacour se giró y expulsó el humo lentamente por la boca.

— ¿Qué sientes? —cuestionó fríamente. Al comienzo había pensado que todo eso podría ser bueno, pero la actitud, los gestos, todo en Charlie indicaba que ni siquiera quería estar allí con ella.

— Eras tan joven…

— No, no me digas eso, no vuelvas a _decig_ lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste. —bramó—. Sí, tenía diecisiete, _pego_ sabía lo que hacía. No tienes que _sentiglo pog_ eso.

— Lo hago porque creo que a esa edad no eras capaz de entender lo que yo quería y lo que yo te repetí una y otra vez que quería. —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Yo no te dejé esperando, Gabrielle, yo ni siquiera me fui habiendo prometido volver.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. Oh, no. Si había algo por lo que a él jamás le interesó estar en una relación con nadie era eso. Le incomodaba mucho cualquier muestra de sentimientos que él no tenía en su interior por las personas que sí lo tenían por él. Le hacía sentir una mala persona, un raro, alguien que no puede adaptarse como todos los demás. No tenía idea qué hacer cuando la gente lloraba, por ejemplo.

¿Entonces por qué cuando Katie lo hacía sí tenía claro que haría lo que fuera por hacerla dejar de llorar y verla feliz? Eso lo golpeó como una bludger en la cabeza en sus tiempos de capitán del equipo de quidditch en Hogwarts.

— Lo sé. —la suave voz de Gabrielle lo hizo despertar, de pronto—. De algún modo pensé que eso también había sido algo más _paga_ ti.

Nunca había sentido algo especial por nadie.

— Lo siento. —repitió. Era lo único que se le ocurría ahora que sus pensamientos habían sido idiotizados por el descubrimiento. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo y cuándo se había encontrado a sí mismo sintiendo cosas, por mínimas que fueran, por ella? ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Sí, nunca había sentido algo especial por nadie. Hasta ahora.

— De algún modo necesitaba que me lo _dijegas_ y no _quedagan_ más dudas, ¿Sabes? —Gabrielle siguió fumando su cigarrillo y no lo miró más. Su mirada se encontraba en el horizonte, perdida en el bosque—. No siento nada por ti a _hoga_ , _pego_ hubo un tiempo en el que _pensag_ en ello no me dejaba _dogmir._ Supongo que tienes _gazón_ , _ega_ una niña.

Charlie suspiró y estuvo a punto de decir nuevamente que lo sentía por haber sido un verdadero idiota egocéntrico que se preocupó más de sí mismo que de la niña de diecisiete que era Gabrielle.

— Ve con tu chica —la ojiazul le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde habían saludo—. _ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance,_ _Chaglie_ Weasley.*

Él sonrió. Poco y nada comprendía el francés, pero supuso que era una despedida aunque siguieran viéndose el resto de la semana. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para corresponderle y se devolvió a la fiesta.

* Ella dijo: _Encantada de haberte conocido, Charlie Weasley._

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Katie? —preguntó. No le costó ni dos segundos darse cuenta de su ausencia entre todos los que permanecían en la fiesta y cada vez estaban más alegres, incluyendo sorprendentemente a Percy.

— Se fue a la cama, Charlie. —respondió Angelina, quien ya había vuelto del baño y ahora se encontraba sentada en las piernas de George mientras este le explicaba a Harry sobre su nuevo artefacto, el cual estaría lanzando al mercado en un par de meses más—. Estaba cansada…

 _De tu mierda_ , le faltó decir, pero la expresión en su rostro era más que clara y Charlie creyó captar el mensaje por completo. George y Harry lo miraron de reojo, apiadándose de él, entonces no le quedó otra alternativa que retirarse dignamente y sin responderle nada al respecto a la morena.

— Buenas noches. —suspiro y desapareció del salón.

Angelina y George compartieron miradas contrarias.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el siempre perdido Harry.

— Crisis de pareja, ya sabes, eso es lo que conlleva meterse con los Weasleys. —le susurró Angelina, haciéndolo reír.

— Ciertamente. —Harry no pudo evitar decir.

Justo cuando George iba a saltar a defender su apellido y a amenazar a Harry con contarle a Ginny sobre su conspiración con Angelina, Gabrielle entró al salón y con una mueca que la recién casada creyó impagable. Algo había salido mal allí.

— ¿Estás bien, Gabrielle? —preguntó George estratégicamente, queriendo saber más el chisme que cómo se encontraba realmente.

La rubia se volteó hacia él y antes de contestar pensó qué decir.

— ¿Katie se ha enfadado por eso? —hizo una señal con la mano indicando el pasillo hacia la salida al jardín en donde ella y Charlie se encontraron por un breve momento.

— No, para nada. —Hermione, al lado de George y con Ron al otro lado, fue quien le respondió con astucia y un tono de voz cargado de ironía—. Creo que se fue con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso no es nada ¿Cierto?

Harry se volteó hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos. Había olvidado lo directa e irónica que podía ser su mejor amiga. Ron sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso. No es que todos estuvieran en contra de Gabrielle, era que la situación había sido percibida por todos, y fue obvio cuando Katie dejó de bailar de pronto y, sin despedirse, subió hacia su habitación con rapidez.

Solo George y Angelina podían comprender por qué Charlie fue así de desconsiderado con su «novia», pero todos los demás no entendían tal crueldad, suponiendo que esa relación era de verdad. En cualquier parte del mundo, salir a solas con la ex —en el caso de Charlie, lo más parecido a una ex—, dejando a la novia sola, era una movida simplemente equivocada y dolorosa, una que despierta dudas, celos, sentimientos negativos.

Gabrielle suspiró y antes de que hasta Fleur comenzara a cuestionar su accionar, se defendió con una simple frase:

— Él la ama, chicos. Quizás ella _debegía dejag_ de _dudaglo_ tanto.

Si hubiera sido humanamente posible, Angelina y George tendrían sus mandíbulas por el suelo.

* * *

Katie se había quitado el poco maquillaje que se había puesto esa noche, había dejado en el suelo, lejos de ella, su vestido de mil colores y lo había reemplazado por lo primero que encontró sobre la cama: una remera sin mangas de Charlie, la cual tenía aún su olor. Se arrastró por la cama hasta meterse bajo el cobertor y se hizo una bolita debajo, demasiado impresionada como para seguir llorando por una causa perdida. Aun así no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto.

¿Acaso la iba a llevar al bosque también? ¿Acaso pasarían por la cocina a sacar unas botellas de algo y repetirían el proceso? ¿Acaso con Gabrielle haría lo que con ella no allí afuera?

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, se paralizó e incluso contuvo la respiración. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Angelina y quisiera saber cómo estaba, pero a medida que fue escuchando cómo la persona cerraba la puerta con seguro y se quitaba los zapatos antes de caminar, supo que era él. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacía allí y no afuera?

No contaba con que volviera siquiera a dormir.

Apenas tocó su hombro, ella se apartó y Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír al ver, desde afuera, a una bola de cobertor retorciéndose para evitar su contacto.

— ¿Estás enojada porque no bailé contigo? —preguntó, intentando jugar a adivinar.

«No, estoy enojada porque te amo, porque no tengo ni un cuarto de veela y porque soy una fracasada.» pensó ella y gracias a todo lo que había bebido esa noche estuvo en la punta de su lengua decirlo de todas formas.

No respondió.

— Kate…

— Dormirás en el suelo nuevamente ¿Vale? —dijo desde su refugio, un poco acalorada ya al estar tan tapada en pleno verano, pero no tenía ganas de verlo.

— No. Iré al baño y volveré a acostarme en donde me corresponde. —la contradijo con firmeza. Katie prefirió guardar silencio hasta que sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse. Solo en ese momento se destapó rápidamente y se estiró en la cama, mirando al techo.

Perfectamente podría tomar su almohada y salir de allí, ir a dormir a otro lugar, pero no había lugar en el que quisiera estar más que en donde estaba, incluso si tenía que tragarse su orgullo para quedarse. Suspiró y se dio vuelta. No quería verlo a la cara así que lo mejor era mirar hacia la pared y terminar con todo eso. Charlie saldría del baño, se acomodaría bien lejos de ella y fin del asunto.

Luego de unos minutos, Charlie salió en pijama —el cual consistía en un short y una de las remeras que Katie había tomado prestada hace unos minutos— y, con la luz que provenía del baño, pudo ver su espalda y… su remera sobre ella.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? —preguntó, apagando la luz y aproximándose a la cama.

— Pijama.

— ¿Tuyo?

— ¡Púdrete! —gruñó ella, harta. Sintiendo su peso en la cama.

Dos veces había dormido con él en lo que llevaba de la semana, con esa noche serían tres, y cada vez que eso sucedía se sentía como una hermana menor durmiendo al lado del mayor y lo odiaba. Era como si nunca pudiera dar el paso y sentir que era una mujer y que dormía al lado del hombre que quería. Quizás era porque simplemente no iba a pasar.

Charlie dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y se volteó hacia ella, a mirar su espalda en la oscuridad.

— No me importa que uses mi ropa, Kate.

— Gracias, supongo. —refunfuñó como una niña en respuesta. Charlie se frotó los ojos y bostezó, no había bebido mucho pero aún sentía el ardor de los tequilas en el estómago.

— ¿Podrías mirarme?

Ella dudó.

— No.

Inseguro, se aproximó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Katie se estremeció y cerró los ojos, pero dejó que la volteara con suavidad, hasta que finalmente hizo el trabajo por él y quedaron frente a frente en la penumbra.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —lo cuestionó.

— ¿Dónde tendría que estar, Kate? —preguntó él.

Era gracioso que hablaran entre murmullos cuando sabían perfectamente que nadie los escucharía. Casi todos estaban de fiesta abajo y los que no de seguro habían insonorizado sus habitaciones para dormir en paz.

— Con ella.

Charlie no supo qué contestarle. ¿Por qué habría pensado algo así? ¿Cómo saltó a una conclusión tan ilógica al verlos salir del salón durante un momento? Una sola respuesta se le vino a la cabeza y erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

 _Celos_. Katie estaba celosa.

— ¿Por qué estás usando mi ropa? —preguntó de pronto, ya sin voz.

La castaña suspiró y se relamió los labios, luego se encogió de hombros. Claramente estaba intentando pensar qué contestar.

— De alguna manera… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran sus ojos azules—. De alguna manera no quería estar sola.

Ahora eso era involucrarse, e involucrarse hasta lo más profundo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por ello, pero cuando los brillantes ojos de Katie se alzaron y finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sintió que en su pelea mental tenía mucho que perder.

De hecho, ya había perdido.

Katie hizo el ademán de besarlo, pero se quedó a centímetros de su boca, arrepentida. Charlie no entendió.

— Kate…

— No puedo, Charles.

— ¿Por qué?

Era realmente agradable hablar y sentir que si se acercaba tan solo un poco, sus labios se rozarían con cada palabra. No estaría mintiendo si dijera que nadie le había hecho sentir de ese modo, nadie jamás lo había puesto en esa posición, nadie nunca lo hizo dudar de sus convicciones, de lo que podría o no hacer.

«Ve con tu chica» le había dicho Gabrielle allí abajo y extrañamente no sintió las ganas de contradecirla. De hecho, ni siquiera pensó que eso fuera mentira. Y en ese momento se encontraba exactamente con ella, con su chica.

— No quieres esto. —supuso ella, intentando buscar una excusa para no hacerlo y para que él la detuviera antes de que se ilusionara como una tonta. Estaba bastante bebida, pero todavía lo suficientemente consciente de lo que hacía, por suerte.

Charlie consideró que, de todas las excusas que ella le había inventado en su vida para distintas ocasiones, esa era la más pobre.

Un centímetro más adelante…

— Tú eres mi chica. —le recordó y al hablar hizo lo que había imaginado hace unos segundos. Pudo sentir sus suaves labios bajo los suyos.

Y solo entonces, ella se dejó caer en un beso que esta vez no tenía espectadores y solo les perteneció a ambos.


	13. Confusión

**Confusión**

Dolor de cabeza otra vez. No creía poder aguantar el segundo día de fiesta. ¿Qué se les ocurriría ahora? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no comprar más bebidas alcohólicas porque ella estaba segura de no querer probar otro trago en su vida, o al menos hasta que se le quitaran esas nauseas de tequila puro que la hacía sufrir esa mañana. Si no hubiera sido por eso, lo primero que hubiera notificado esa mañana habría sido que Charlie ya no estaba a su lado.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y apartó los cobertores para salir de la cama. Bostezó, tomó algo de ropa y una toalla y se encerró en el baño, preguntándose dónde se había metido. Cuando salió, lista para ir a desayunar, no encontró rastros del pelirrojo, pero una lechuza picando en la ventana la hizo enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera pensar en él.

Avanzó hacia ella y vio que tenía correo. Le quitó el pergamino de la pata y lamentó no tener que darle como recompensa. Se volteó mientras desenvolvía la nota y leyó en silencio. Segundos más tarde Charlie irrumpió en la habitación pensando que ella todavía dormía.

— Ah, hola. —dijo.

— Hola, ¿Madrugaste? —preguntó ella distraídamente, con los ojos pegados en el pergamino.

— Fui por un paseo, nada nuevo. —él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué lees? ¿Buenas noticias?

Katie alzó la mirada y Charlie encontró que sus mejillas se habían vuelto color rosa y pestañeaba mucho, más de lo usual, debía decir. La joven volvió la mirada al pergamino, luego a Charlie y finalmente alzó el papel al aire como si no tuviera importancia.

— Es… es de Oliver. —contestó finalmente, cogiendo el papel en el puño como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer. No había sido muy oportuno, por lo visto, ya que la sonrisa fresca en el rostro del cuidador se había desvanecido en menos de medio segundo de haber escuchado el nombre de su antiguo compañero de equipo en la escuela.

— ¿Oliver? ¿Y qué desea? —la interrogó y puso todo su esfuerzo en sonar casual.

Katie no creía que estuviera interesado realmente en lo que Oliver deseara.

— Quiere saber cómo estoy. No nos despedimos el día de la boda y supongo que fue un poco extraño, ya sabes, haber desaparecido… —intentó reír pero fue catastrófico. Estaba realmente nerviosa—. Y… y me dice que sería bueno que saliéramos algún día… para hablar con calma.

— ¿Hablar? —Charlie alzó una ceja.

Katie meneó la cabeza.

— Es muy amable de su parte enviar esto ¿Sabes? —lo defendió. Charlie estuvo a punto de entornar los ojos ante eso—. Y no creo que nos encontremos porque nuestros trabajos son imposibles, de hecho creo que me quedaré soltera por el resto de mi vida si escojo el quidditch, pero ¿Sabes qué? Lo escojo, lo escojo una y otra vez, y estoy segura de que Oliver también lo hizo.

— A mí parecer suena perfecto para ambos, si lo intentaran podría resultar… después de todo, son tal para cual. —opinó Weasley con los ojos encendidos. Escucharla hablar sobre su profesión de ese modo solo aumentaba la inminente atracción que sentía hacia ella, pero todo eso combinado con Wood no podía ser algo bueno y le picaba más de lo que debería.

Se sentía un poco ridículo por tener treinta años y sentir tal desequilibrio.

Katie no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión por sus comentarios, aunque en su interior más la mitad de las palabras que tenía pensadas para decirle eran groserías.

— Le escribiré una respuesta luego de desayunar. —se limitó a decir fríamente y esquivó a Charlie para salir de la habitación. Fue en ese momento en el cual él se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir y tenían un asunto pendiente por conversar. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a quedarse.

— Necesitamos hablar… —hizo una muy breve pausa, un poco tentado a retractarse y fingir que no lo recordaba, que no lo hizo conscientemente o que fue un sueño. Era fácil lavarse las manos sabiendo que ambos habían bebido la noche anterior y no sabía exactamente cuánto—. Sobre lo que sucedió ayer. —finalizó de todos modos.

Acobardarse nunca fue su manera de hacer las cosas.

La soltó cuando ella accedió a quedarse y Katie acomodó su cabello sobre su espalda, inquieta. Respecto a eso, desde que se levantó y no lo encontró a su lado, tuvo una gran cantidad de tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido. La memoria ya se le había quedado en la cabeza y, por suerte, el alcohol no la pudo hacer borrosa. Era tan nítida y explícita que de solo pensarlo se veía tentada a tocar sus labios y tener la consciencia de que sobre ellos estuvieron los de él, una y otra vez hasta que se sintieron extraños y se durmieron juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Fue una buena noche, pero ella seguía siendo una mentirosa y mientras no confesara su mentira no se iba a sentir bien con lo que fuera que pasara entre ambos.

— Sobre eso… —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Estoy muy confundida, Charles, muy confundida.

— ¿Confundida? —preguntó él, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y lo que le provocaba su ahora muy claro rechazo. De algún modo muy tonto se sintió aliviado de no haberle dicho lo que realmente pensaba sobre lo sucedido, aún se encontraba en su zona de confort y ella no lo había obligado a salir de allí.

— Sí. —ella suspiró y continuó—. Eso no era parte del plan.

De algún modo, Charlie recuperó su compostura y seriedad, y fue capaz de responderle.

— Me alegra saber que pensamos lo mismo.

Katie asintió y acarició su brazo cariñosamente, un gesto que quiso realizar para asegurarle que todo estaba bien pese a que se estuviera pudriendo por dentro. Charlie no la miró, estaba avergonzado y sentía que no quería volver a mirarla en lo que restaba de la semana.

* * *

La idea del día era hacer karaoke y la señora Weasley estaba más que dispuesta a deleitar a su familia con una extendida muestra de su conocimiento de las canciones de Celestina Warbeck. Lo que nadie esperó durante la tarde fue que Ginny rompiera la fuente y todos, exceptuando a Bill, Fleur y Gabrielle, quienes se quedaron a cargo de los niños, partieron a San Mungo a esperar el parto del segundo niño Potter.

Harry estaba pálido, mucho más pálido que cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo y tuvo una especie de limbo con Dumbledore.

— Los hombres son tan cobardes. —opinó Hermione, paseándose de un lado a otro en la sala de espera con James en los brazos. Ginny les había suplicado que llevaran a su hijo al hospital con ellos porque deseaba que estuviera con su hermano al momento del nacimiento—. Es solo un bebé ¿Saben? No es el fin del universo… más bien lo contrario.

— Yo solo quiero saber cómo Percy reaccionaría a esto, así que Audrey, querida, ¿No se han puesto a pensar en niños? —preguntó George, alzando las cejas. Angelina le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Audrey miró al pelirrojo y le ofreció una sonrisa muy tímida, pero no respondió nada.

— Yo creo que le agradeceré toda mi vida a Gin por habernos sacado de esa casa —resopló Ron, casi recostado en su asiento—. No hubiera podido ni un solo segundo más con los grandes éxitos de Celestina.

— Que no oiga eso mamá —le advirtió Charlie, de pie unos pasos más allá con un brazo sobre los hombros de Katie, pretendiendo que todo estaba más que bien entre ellos antes de que comenzaran a preguntar por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el asunto de Gabrielle.

Bell tenía ambas manos sobre él, una rodeando su espalda y la otra sobre su pecho. Se sentía bien estar así de cerca de él, a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho respecto a ese beso.

— Charles, ¿Tú quieres tener hijos algún día? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza, sin dudas sobre el asunto. Lo había decidido hace tanto y la respuesta se había solidificado con el tiempo. No quería hijos, no estaba interesado, no creía que la paternidad fuera con él, fin del asunto.

— Estoy sospechando que tendré muchos niños a mí alrededor gracias a todos estos conejos. —bromeó. Katie sonrió, entretenida—. Y tengo una hermosa ahijada en casa, así que…

— Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué Dominique y no Victoire? —continuó su amiga, intrigada. Sabía que Bill y Charlie eran inseparables y lo más lógico después de nombrarlo padrino de su boda hubiera sido pedirle que fuera padrino del primer hijo, es decir, Victoire.

— Bill pensó que hacer a George padrino de su primera hija lo animaría. Cuando Fred murió, él no se podía siquiera el cuerpo, pasaba todo el día en cama como un enfermo terminal. —explicó brevemente—. Victoire es la primera de la nueva generación, la primera vida luego de tanto desastre en el mundo mágico y en nuestra familia… Fred fue nuestra última pérdida tras Tonks y Remus y muchos más.

Katie lamentó oír esa parte de la historia. Por su lado, el día de la batalla de Hogwarts en 1998 tuvo momentos tan memorables como el que tuvo con Oliver en la enfermería, como la celebración en todos los pasillos, pero también horribles y traumáticos como cuando volvió a solas por sus pasos hacia el gran comedor y, a lo lejos, vio a los Weasley llorar a Fred.

Salió corriendo y no se atrevió a acercarse, ni aunque fuera su mejor amigo. Ella simplemente corrió y desapareció. Fue a casa y lloró, lloró tumbada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, preguntándose qué sentir cuando todo el mundo ya estaba a salvo, pero en ese mundo había dejado de existir Fred.

Es por eso que cuando recordaba ese día, se esforzaba en recordar las cosas buenas, y lo único bueno de ese día fue Oliver.

— Siento que Dominique estaba predestinada a ser mi ahijada. —continuó Charlie—. Ella es única.

— ¿Le enseñarás los dragones cuando crezca?

— Veré.

Se sonrieron y de pronto una puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Harry y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una de no poder creer su suerte, de padre emocionado, de muchas cosas.

— ¡Nació! —les avisó a todos, quienes se arremolinaron en torno a él.

— ¿Niño?

— Niño.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —saltó Ron.

— Albus Severus.

La familia se quedó en silencio.

— Bueno, yo lo hubiera considerado… un poco más —murmuró Hermione, pensando que si bien Severus Snape al final resultó estar de lado de Harry, le hizo toda la infancia y adolescencia miserable; y Albus Dumbledore no era ni nunca fue una blanca paloma, como creían.

— Está perfecto. —lo animó la señora Weasley, envolviéndolo en un abrazo muy apretado—. ¿Cómo está Ginny?

— Exhausta. —respondió Harry—. Pero está bien, los dos están muy bien. En un rato llevaré a James para que conozca a su hermano.

Katie miró de reojo a Charlie y se preguntó cómo se sentiría todo eso de la maternidad. Si se trataba de ser sinceros, ella tampoco tenía entre sus planes ser madre, su profesión de cazadora era todo en su vida y, aunque eso pudiera cambiar eventualmente debido a su juventud, estaba satisfecha con sus decisiones. Seguiría viajando, seguiría luchando por mejorarse, seguiría siendo ella, pero era inevitable no pensar en eso cuando se encontraba justo en ese ambiente lleno de familia, hijos, futuro rodeándola.

Imaginando, llegó a la conclusión de que no habría otra persona a la que podría escoger como padre que a él. Lo había visto mimar a Dominique y a sus otros sobrinos, era un cuadro perfecto y sereno, digno de ver. Él sería un padre dedicado, tierno, entusiasta y probablemente entre ambos lo llenarían de juguetes deportivos y animales de felpa, muchos animales, en especial dragones.

Cuando espabiló, Charlie le estaba diciendo algo al oído:

— Al menos nosotros aún tenemos a _Hubbert._

Ella rio y lo abrazó más fuerte. Charlie resopló, deseando apartarla al recordar el altercado de la mañana. No, no estaba confundida, estaba incluso más enamorada.


	14. Quiebre

**Quiebre**

Estaban felices, Albus era la luz para toda la familia Weasley en ese instante y parecía como si nada pudiera salir mal. _Parecía,_ esa era la palabra clave. Katie, perdida en un momento de pura dicha, no pudo comprender cómo de la noche a la mañana todo cambió, pero fue tan drástico que le costó despertar de su estado anterior cuando sucedió.

Eran las seis de la mañana de un nuevo día, sábado, penúltimo de la celebración, demasiado temprano para todos, que terminaron aquel viernes de nacimientos a eso de las tres de la mañana, brindando por el padre, por los novios, por el bebé, por la madre, por cualquier cosa; y en la habitación de Charlie y Katie todo era paz hasta que una lechuza comenzó a picar y picar en la ventana. Katie fue quien despertó primero y fue a abrir la ventana maldiciendo por lo bajo a sus ojos que todavía se encontraban cerrados y pegados por algo muy poderoso que la hizo golpearse contra un mueble.

— Merlín, ¿Quién demonios molesta a estas horas? —se preguntó entre susurros, no queriendo despertar a Charlie ni a nadie más en la casa.

Por un breve momento creyó que era para ella, alguna carta de su trabajo, de su familia, de Oliver.

Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos para espabilar de una buena vez. Abrió la ventana, dejó pasar a la lechuza, le dio comida —sí, Charlie había insistido en traer algo de comida para las lechuzas "solo por si acaso" y vaya que le había servido— y le quitó la carta de la pata con mucho cuidado.

Cuando iba a comenzar a leer con toda licencia, se dio cuenta que el nombre del destinatario no era el suyo, por lo que no debería estar abriendo siquiera esa correspondencia. En el sobre, se leía claramente y con una letra bastante tosca:

 _Charles Weasley Prewett_

Caminó hacia la cama y volvió a su lugar, arrodillándose al lado de Charlie para sacudirlo con ambas manos.

— Charles, Charles despierta —insistía, moviéndolo y moviéndolo hasta que consiguió despertarlo de a poco y, al parecer, no de muy buen humor—. Charles, tienes carta.

— ¿No pudiste esperar hasta un horario decente? —preguntó el pelirrojo cuando miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de la hora.

— No. O al menos esa lechuza no pudo esperar, debe ser algo que necesita tu atención ¿No?

— Uh, no lo sé —Charlie se volteó y quedó tumbado de espaldas, mirando al techo con cara de querer morir. La falta de sueño le hacía pésimo a los Weasley, esa era una regla universal. Katie volvió a recostarse a su lado, imitando su posición, y le entregó la carta. Charlie la miró de reojo, pensando en muchas cosas menos en la carta, y la tomó, suspirando cansinamente—. Veamos —soltó, bostezando.

— No seas perezoso, Charles —le aconsejó ella y no recibió respuesta. Ante eso, se volteó hacia el lado contrario de la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que se ocupara de sus asuntos a solas. Ya se había rendido con eso de querer acercarse a él y seguir haciendo el tonto, estaba bien con eso, Charlie estaba muy extraño desde la conversación que mantuvieron la mañana pasada y no quería ni enterarse por qué. Le daba vergüenza pensar que él sentía algo de pena o remordimiento por lo sucedido.

En menos de un minuto, Charlie se levantó bruscamente y se encerró en el baño, sacándola de sus pensamientos confusos de golpe. La castaña, frunciendo el ceño, se volteó y miró por donde se había ido con un poco de intriga, luego se acomodó en el lugar vacío que había dejado en la cama e inspiró fuertemente, llevándose su olor. Diablos, seguía siendo una total perdedora por él.

Escuchó la ducha, lo escuchó cepillar sus dientes, revolver algunas cosas y finalmente lo vio salir con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo, lo cual la distrajo por un momento.

— ¿Charles? —dijo ella, pero él, al parecer, no tenía tiempo de escucharla. Fue en ese momento en el cual dejó de distraerse con la vista y se enfocó realmente en lo que le sucedía al ojiazul—. ¿Charles? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me voy de vuelta a Rumania, Kate —anunció, buscando unos jeans, una remera y una camisa a cuadros azul. Katie, al escucharlo, saltó de la cama y comenzó a seguirlo por toda la habitación, pero él la estaba dejando totalmente afuera de todo lo que estuviera pasando en su ajetreada mente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué decía esa carta? —podía pecar de curiosa, de meterse de más en sus asuntos, pero estaba preocupada. Charlie no era así de impulsivo y, definitivamente, no era del tipo que cambiaba sus planes de un momento a otro porque sí.

Algo había sucedido, y como si materializara ese sentimiento que tenía ella de estarse quedando afuera de su vida, él llegó al baño, se metió adentro y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Katie se quedó frente a la puerta por más tiempo de lo que podía esperarse, asumiendo que realmente a Charlie le importaba muy poco toda su preocupación y pronto se rindió.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó.

Cuando Charlie volvió a salir del baño ya vestido y listo para partir hacia donde fuera, sin embargo, sorprendentemente avanzó hacia ella y se dejó caer a su lado. Katie se volteó hacia él y al mirarlo descubrió que lucía confundido, perdido y derrotado. Quebrado.

— Iré contigo —dijo sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Charlie la miró y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, observando ese pequeño vínculo con una sonrisa queda.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Katie se encogió de hombros. Charlie esperó algo que no llegó, como una respuesta muy a lo Katie, como que estaban juntos en eso, como que no estaba solo, como que ella nunca se iría de su lado. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba saberlo, en ese momento simplemente lo necesitaba.

— _Hubbert_ murió —confesó finalmente—. Lo dejaron a cargo de un aprendiz y este lo dejó con unos dragones adultos una noche, él aún no estaba en condiciones de ser puesto con otros dragones, por Merlín, sin embargo, en la reserva consideraron que un jodido aprendiz de cuidador podría deducirlo como por arte de magia, ni siquiera se lo indicaron, ni siquiera fue supervisado. Solo bastó una guardia de noche y los adultos lo destrozaron. Es la ley del más fuerte.

Katie abrió la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hubbert, _su_ Hubbert, el hijo que bromeaban tener allá en Rumania cuando Molly preguntaba por la descendencia.

— No es culpa de nadie sino de la administración y, de todos modos, necesito volver ahora mismo —continuó Charlie con un tono amargo, un poco rencoroso. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si se hubiera seguido un protocolo adecuado. Le habían informado antes del viaje que en esa temporada habría aprendices tomando distintos cargos bajo supervisión. _Bajo supervisión_ , ¿Dónde estaba el cuidador experto cuando dejó que eso pasara? Hubbert estaba aislado y fuera de peligro, en un par de meses quizás podría integrarse en el sector en donde se encuentran los dragones más jóvenes y vigorosos, esos que no son capaces de hacerse daño entre sí, solo jugar y volar, libres.

Ese pequeño hubiera sido tan feliz.

— No es tu culpa tampoco —le aclaró Katie, presintiendo que él se culpaba de algún modo por su simple ausencia cuando todo eso pasó.

— Pude haberlo evitado.

— No puedes interrumpir tu vida por los errores de otros, era la boda de tu hermano, estuviste cuando tu hermana dio a luz a Albus, sostuviste al pequeño, esta es tú familia y…

— Y mientras sostenía a Albus, _mi_ pequeño dragón agonizaba, moría.

Mucho se decía de su dedicación a su trabajo. Su familia ya tenía claro que era prioridad absoluta, que Charlie no deseaba una esposa, hijos, nada de lo que desea alguien promedio a su edad, pero sí deseaba conservar su trabajo porque las criaturas mágicas son lo suyo, son su vida. Sus amigos, desde la escuela, también lo supieron. Los conocidos de la familia sabían de Bill, el banquero; Charlie, el cuidador de dragones; Percy, el abogado; Fred y George, los negociadores; Ron, el auror y Ginny, la Arpía de Holyhead.

Así es como eran las cosas y así es como estaban distribuidas, pero otra cosa era observar a ese simple «cuidador de dragones» de cerca, cuánto amaba y con toda su alma lo que hacía y a quienes tenía a cargo. Cómo se le rompía el corazón por un dragón, cómo sangraba por ese dragón. Era arrollador.

Katie soltó su mano y lo abrazó. Charlie también necesitaba eso, así que la abrazó de vuelta y la envolvió con sus brazos, apretando como si no pudiera dejarla ir.

— Estoy tan… enrabiado —confesó—. No sé qué sucederá cuando llegue allá, no sé —dudó y enterró su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y sus hombros, inspirando el aroma a perfume y crema que permanecía aun en su piel morena.

Katie dejó pasar un momento, dejó que él descansara en ella y luego se separó suavemente de su abrazo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, y su barba despreocupada picaba sus dedos, pero no le importó demasiado. Solo quería que la mirara a los ojos, que se mantuviera con ella cuando le hablara.

— Le vamos a dar una sepultura decente a Hubbert porque no es solo tú pequeño ¿Oíste? No es solo tuyo. Vas a sostener mi mano cada vez que quieras golpear a esos idiotas que pudieron prevenir todo esto y… y todo va a estar bien ¿Vale? —le aseguró, aunque ni siquiera ella tenía la certeza—. Pero no te olvides de tu familia, hay que despedirnos y asegurarnos de desearle lo mejor a George y Angelina ahora que se van, ellos no quieren que un hermano huya de aquí sin saber por qué, qué sucedió…

— Yo no quiero hablarles de…

— No. Solo di adiós —especificó la joven, dejándolo ir, pero él agarró sus manos al vuelo y las cubrió con las suyas.

— Gracias, Kate —musitó.

Ella lo miró y asintió seriamente, pero era imposible dejar de mirarlo y relajar esa mirada severa cuando él tenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos y no soltaba sus manos, acariciando levemente el dorso con los pulgares, sin decir nada, intoxicándola con cada cosa que hacía, por más mínima que fuera. No era el momento de pensar en cómo se moría por volver a tomarlo del rostro, sentir el picor de su barba bajo sus dedos y besarlo, besarlo con todos sus sentidos puestos en él, sobria, sintiéndolo. No era el maldito momento, pero se moría de ganas.

No. Había mucho que ordenar, mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para volver a Rumania.

— Voy a ordenar, ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus maletas? —preguntó, nerviosa.

Charlie pestañeó varias veces y la soltó, alejándose.

— Eh, puedo… puedo solo —sonrió raramente. Katie le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie para ir por su maleta y todo lo que había desparramado por la habitación.

El pelirrojo la observó ir de un lado a otro en silencio, pensando. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ella y que la necesitaba, la necesitaba a su lado más de lo que imaginó. Había vivido mil veces esa historia, fallos, dragones que simplemente no sobreviven, que se escapan, que son apresados, que son maltratados, que se le escapan de las manos y jamás había sentido que necesitara a alguien para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Hubbert los unió desde el comienzo, con ese nombre horroroso que ella le escogió y que él con el tiempo fue aceptando. Era una historia que en fin y con justa razón debían vivir juntos, y no hubiera preferido hacerlo con nadie más en el mundo.


	15. Dicha

**Dicha**

Tras un largo día de muchas emociones y trámites, se encontraban sentados frente al fuego de la pequeña chimenea en la casa de Charlie, tranquilos al fin. Katie no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero pasar esos dos últimos días en Rumania en vez de Inglaterra había sido francamente mucho mejor. La casa de Charlie no era muy grande, pero era excesivamente acogedora y desde la primera vez que estuvo dentro de ella se sorprendió de lo grata que podía ser para ser su dueño solo un hombre soltero con una gran afición por los animales. Estar de vuelta se sentía bien, muy bien.

Como fuera, despedir a Hubbert había sido duro, una situación en la que jamás se había encontrado antes. Cuando los amigos de Charlie lo vieron de su mano, de la mano de esa joven desconocida, probablemente tuvieron muchas preguntas, pero se las callaron todas y eso había sido un alivio, ella tampoco quería preguntar por eso, pero fue confortable estar de su mano durante todo ese proceso que sabía que le dolía y mucho. Él estaba todavía muy enfadado como para hablar con su entorno allí en la reserva, aunque sí hizo formales sus quejas y estuvo gran parte de la tarde fuera de casa, lidiando con los responsables de la negligencia. Por ese entonces Katie había preferido quedarse en casa, leyendo y enviando un par de cartas que necesitaba dejar listas antes de volver.

Y la noche había caído sobre Rumania cuando Charlie llegó. Estaba colgando su chaqueta cuando se dio cuenta de que Katie estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes de café. Era un día especialmente frío en ese lugar del mundo, a pesar de ser verano, y a medida que se acercó hacia la taza de café que lo reclamaba, su olor lo embargó y no pudo rechazarla. La tomó y le agradeció con una silenciosa sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón y se sentaron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea que ella ya se había encargado de encender por la tarde.

— Mañana regreso a casa —dijo la castaña, dejando su taza de lado en el suelo después de beber en silencio por unos largos minutos. La alfombra era muy suave y cualquiera podría decir que era de piel, pero Charlie no haría algo como traer piel de animal a su casa, así que supuso que era algún material distinto y extremadamente bueno para sentarse allí o tomar la siesta.

Si esa fuera su casa, pasaría todos los inviernos allí frente a la chimenea con una manta y un café.

— Lo sé —respondió Charlie con los ojos fijos en el fuego. Katie lo miró de reojo y suspiró, decidiendo acariciarle la espalda ligeramente para animarlo.

— Sonríe ¿Quieres?

Charlie le ofreció una sonrisa bastante pobre y fingida.

— No. No así…

— No puedo sonreír —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Estoy bastante enfadado aún y si pudiera volver a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien lo haría, Kate, esto es lo que hago, crío y cuido dragones, perder a uno es importante.

Y, de algún modo, había sido más importante porque Katie también lo quería, era el primer dragón al cual le había permitido acercarse de verdad y ella lo había querido, tanto así como para ponerle un nombre terrible, pero algo era algo.

— Y yo creo que no vas a perder a otro porque eres el cuidador más responsable y dedicado que he conocido en mi vida, Charles, y no es que quiera conocer a otros cuidadores, siempre me miran como si fuera una imprudente por andarme colando en el bosque cuando trabajas —gruñó por lo bajo. Charlie logró sonreír con sinceridad ante eso, aunque no fue una gran sonrisa pero Katie la detectó— Bingo, has sonreído —añadió.

El ojiazul alzó una de sus manos y pellizcó la mejilla de su amiga con una mirada extraña.

— Gracias, Kate, solo… gracias —musitó—. Desearía que no te fueras.

Ella, que no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, alzó la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo terminó dejando escapar un suspiro cansino, frustrado, muriéndose por decirle que tampoco quería volver a su solitario piso en la ciudad de Londres porque pese a que amara ese departamento porque era su espacio personal, no había rastro de Charlie allí.

Debería invitarlo alguna vez, pero con lo sucedido con Hubbert ¿Cuándo volvería a dejar Rumania?

— ¿Qué no me fuera? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me quedó aquí, crío dragones contigo, vivimos felices? —bromeó.

— Parece una buena idea —Charlie se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarla—. Puedes volar con ellos, si quieres y si ellos te quieren a ti.

— ¿Podrían quererme? —preguntó ella, extrañada. Charlie era muy restrictivo y ella comprendía que era por su propia seguridad, no quería ser devorada o quemada por un dragón, claro. Decirle que podría acercarse tanto a ellos como para volar era algo que nunca habría pensado que el Charlie Weasley que ella conoce dijera.

— ¿Y quién no? —fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Katie esperó unos segundos y luego estalló en risas para ocultar que sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosa y que probablemente comenzaría a balbucear tonterías cuando se detuviera. Él la ponía nerviosa, él y sus juegos, él y su cambio de actitud, él demostrando que estaba interesado en ella, ¿O eso tan solo era parte del juego? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Continuar con lo que él había empezado hasta ver dónde llegan?

— Estás loco —dijo entre risas.

— Era solo una broma —se defendió Charlie. Katie suspiró, así era el curso natural de las cosas: cualquier tontería que pudiera sonar como que estaban acercándose, en realidad era solo una broma—. Y es una broma solo porque yo no te podría pedir que abandones lo que más amas por quedarte.

¿Lo que más ama?

— ¿Estás hablando del quidditch? —preguntó genuinamente confundida. Había olvidado por completo que tenía que volver solo por eso, porque tenía que ordenar su vida, entrenar, mantenerse siempre lista para la nueva temporada—. Ok, eso fue muy estúpido —admitió en voz alta. Charlie dejó su taza ahora que ya había terminado el café y volvió a mirarla.

— A no ser que estuvieras pensando en algo más —observó él con un tono de voz muy oscuro.

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué podría…?

— Oliver.

— Oh, ok, ahora sí que tienes un problema con O…

— ¡Lo tengo! —Charlie la detuvo de golpe—. Lo tengo. Lo tengo desde que me di cuenta de que ni por un momento puedo dejar de pensar en… en ti.

Katie palideció y Charlie lo interpretó de la peor forma, quizás estaba asustada de rechazarlo, de terminar con esa amistad, de tener que darse la lata de explicarle que ella aun quiere a su primer amor, el gran jugador, Oliver Wood, y que volverá con él apenas ponga un pie en Inglaterra.

Toda esa conversación había sido un doloroso error que nunca debió haber cometido, al parecer.

— Kate…

— No, explícate, explícate ahora ya —lo obligó ella. Él no dijo nada—. Charles, por favor.

— No quiero que te vayas porque te quiero —bufó el cuidador, frustrado. Ya está, lo había dicho y de paso lo había exteriorizado sin siquiera haberlo pensado antes. Para Katie en ese momento todo era muy surreal, muy borroso.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó y ni siquiera tuvo voz para decir esa simple palabra.

— ¿Cómo? Katie no me pidas que…

— No es tan estúpido como piensas, tiene sentido, yo quiero saber si es algo que le dices a menudo a todo el mundo o no, y ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando —escupió ella, levantándose de la cómoda alfombra frente a la chimenea. Él la imitó, sorprendido—. No es tan estúpido porque bien, genial, genial que no me veas como la niña y la amiguita de tus hermanos, es un gran paso, pero tampoco quiero caer en donde cae… prácticamente todo lo demás para ti.

Procesando lentamente todo lo que había dicho en menos de un cuarto de minuto, Charlie se percató de algo. Ella no lo estaba rechazando.

— Responderé —dijo solemnemente, intentando contener una sonrisa para que ella no se alterara más de lo que estaba por el cambio, pero es que era imposible no querer sonreír cuando algo le decía que ella no se estaba oponiendo sino que estaba siendo bastante evidente con lo que sentía—. Pero quiero que me respondas una cosa antes.

Katie entrecerró los ojos y luego asintió toscamente.

— ¿Tú me quieres también?

Katie se pasó una mano por la frente e intentó mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera hacia arriba, hacia donde se encontraba la mirada azul de su amigo.

— Por el amor de Merlín, Charles, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

— ¡Kate!

— Sí, sí, sí, te he… te quiero —no podía decirle que lo había querido durante mucho tiempo, eso despertaría más preguntas e inevitablemente llegarían al punto en donde ella tendría que confesarle sobre sus mentiras, esas mentiras que de algún modo los llevaron a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

No estaba preparada.

Charlie, sintiendo un gran alivio en el interior, se fijó luego que ella se rehusaba a mirarlo después de todo ese gran lío que había resultado mejor de lo que pensaba. Podía parecer que todo había sido muy repentino y rápido, pero no para él. Katie Bell había sido su amiga durante años, la conocía mejor que a cualquier persona que le gusta por su exterior, conocía su temperamento, lo que odiaba, esos pequeños defectos que se esfuerza por ocultar ante los demás para no dar una mala impresión. ¿Rápido? No, esa había sido la conquista más lenta de su vida.

Él había sido lento y lo admitía.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, acercándose. Katie se alejó y él no pudo comprender por qué.

— Es tú turno de responder —ella le aclaró—. No puedo creerte hasta que me expliques —añadió.

«Qué hipócrita de ti, Katie,» pensó, «eres tú quien tiene que dar la mayoría de las explicaciones por la cadena de acciones motivadas que te hicieron ganar este juego, eres tú quien tiene que decirle, en algún momento cercano, que tú provocaste que él fuera contigo a Inglaterra, que se alejara de su dragón bebé enfermo, que descuidara el trabajo por ir a la semana de celebración en casa de su familia por tus sentimientos. Egoísta. Inconsciente. Hipócrita.»

Si ella no hubiera forzado eso, él hubiera ido al matrimonio de su hermano el mismo día en el que se hizo y se hubiera devuelto a casa temprano a la mañana siguiente, enfocado en lo que realmente importaba, su trabajo, y no en otra cosa.

Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, quizás Hubbert aún estaría vivo.

— Nunca en mi jodida vida le he dicho eso a alguien —admitió Charlie, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Katie en ese mismo instante—. Y sé que es lo que piensas de mí, sé lo que mis hermanos piensan de mí y lo que todos piensan de mi vida "amorosa" por lo que ven y lo que puede parecer, pero cada persona que ha pasado por mi vida ha querido lo mismo que yo. Todo siempre se ha basado en el mutuo respeto e incluso admiración, sí, he llegado a eso, pero nunca… nunca había visto a nadie como te veo a ti ahora y me espanta como no sabes ¿Entiendes?

Katie quiso llorar, y eso no era nuevo, el viaje desde un comienzo había sido una montaña rusa emocional para ella, pero ahora esas emociones, casi todas positivas, estaban agobiándola.

Olvidando todo lo negativo que le traía su propia trampa, la mentira, lo abrazó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, dándose cuenta de que incluso el abrazo fue distinto, él se lo devolvió y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que ella cambiara de opinión y se alejara de él en cualquier momento.

— Lo siento —murmuró él, besando su cabello, inspirando su aroma fuertemente—. Siento haberme tardado tanto.

— Sí, _tanto_ —rio la castaña, provocando que una risa contenta escapara de los labios de Charlie—. ¿Ves? Ahora te hago reír —añadió con ironía, pensando que al comienzo de todo eso, cuando aún bebían café pensando en todo lo negativo que había sucedido, nada podía hacerlo siquiera sonreír.

— Sí —admitió el ojiazul—. Pero eso es algo que siempre pudiste hacer, quizás ahora te iba a costar un poco más solamente —explicó, alejándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara. Katie alzó la vista y rio por la diferencia de altura que siempre los separó, pero fue sorprendida en su risa cuando él se acercó y la besó, esta vez estando sobrio, consciente y deseándolo con tantas ganas.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que esto funcione? —se quejó ella luego del corto beso, pensando en sus trabajos, en la distancia, en las temporadas de país en país y, por supuesto, en lo que tenía que confesarle tarde o temprano.

Sí, le encantaba arruinar momentos especiales, era como su afición al parecer.

— No voy a hablar de eso contigo la última noche que vas a pasar aquí en Rumania, Kate —le aclaró Charlie, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— Oh, ¿Acaso tienes algún plan mejor para la última noche? —bromeó Bell, desafiante, forzándose a olvidar todo eso que perturbaba su calma y felicidad.

Charlie bajó sus manos hacia su cintura y la apegó más hacia él.

— Muchos —respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

 **Es increible que la inspiración para un gran fluff me haya llegado con una playlist de spotify (busqué "love songs" et voilá!)**

 **Saludos :)**


	16. El amor duele

**El amor duele**

Cuando Katie despertó todo pareció como un sueño. Se desperezó y Charlie la estaba mirando, despierto hace mucho rato antes que ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosa con una rapidez impresionante y eso hizo que él sonriera levemente. Parecía una desalmada broma del destino que esa misma tarde tuviera que irse de vuelta a su apartamento en Inglaterra a vivir su vida normal, a vivir la realidad.

— Merlín, ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Katie al aire.

— ¿Le estás preguntando a Merlín o a mí? —dijo Charlie, fingiendo confusión. Katie meneó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con una mano, aún avergonzada—. Vamos, Kate, no hagas eso.

— Tengo que volver a casa —rezongó—. ¿Ahora sí responderás mi pregunta?

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Katie tenía muchas dudas, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de todo lo que Charlie hizo por demostrarle que la quería y que en ese momento de su vida era lo más importante que tenía. Recordar esa noche la hacía sentir la piel chinita y escalofríos. No era una niña, pero se sentía como una después de haber subido a una montaña rusa por primera vez, descubriendo que la emoción de estar arriba es adictiva.

Sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —curioseó Charlie, rehusándose a pensar en discutir todavía con ella pormenores que no tienen importancia en ese instante como si las cosas funcionarían o no entre ambos con la distancia, el tiempo, los viajes y el olvido.

— Creo que alguna vez te dije que siempre hago analogías tontas en mi cabeza sobre… todo —explicó y él lo recordó. Cuando recién se estaban conociendo Katie había dicho una en voz alta y había sido raro, en especial porque tenía que ver con monos y reproducción, pero pronto descubriría que ella y su humor se basaban en esas rarezas, así que asintió en silencio, esperando que continuara—. Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir una respecto a… nosotros y… anoche.

Alzó una ceja. Ahora sí que estaba intrigado.

— Anda, dilo —la obligó, entretenido.

Katie entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada, y luego accedió. Ella y su bocota. Pudo haberle dicho que reía sobre cualquier cosa, pero no, había optado por decir la verdad.

— Una montaña rusa.

Charlie todavía no parecía captar lo gracioso.

— Uh, ¿Cuál es el truco, Bell?

— El más literal —le aseguró la cazadora—. Fue una montaña rusa porque la sensación de estar arriba y ¡Bam! —hizo un gesto con la mano, un gesto que suponía ser el carrito de la montaña rusa bajando en picada al suelo, luego subiendo y bajando con una rapidez anormal para una montaña rusa. Charlie pestañeó un par de veces y abrió bien grande los ojos por lo que veía—. …Es adictiva.

Volvió a reír y se cubrió la boca cuando lo vio ahora a él sonrojar. No era algo que sucediera muy a menudo, Charlie definitivamente jamás sería del tipo que se sonroja por cualquier tontería.

— Te hice sonrojar —canturreó.

Él suspiró, intentó calmar el rubor de sus mejillas bajo la barba despreocupada que llevaba y volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente tendrían que discutir sobre asuntos menos felices y sucios antes de que ella se largara.

— Quiero que te quedes —dijo de pronto y con una seriedad que la hizo dejar de sonreír y bromear—. Y me asusta lo mucho que quiero que te quedes porque así no es como funciona todo en mi vida. Estaba bien y estaba bien con las relaciones casuales que no tenían ningún futuro, pero… acabo de darme cuenta de que estar contigo, pasar esa semana contigo en casa de mis padres, despertar contigo allí aunque fuera todo una farsa y despertar hoy contigo, fuera de nuestros papeles de novios falsos, es… mejor.

— Charles… —Katie acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Yo…

— No, escúchame —la acalló—. No quiero que pienses que todo lo que digo está cortando tus alas, esas jodidamente grandes y talentosas alas de cazadora que tienes —sonrió—. Yo solo… no lo sé, esto se sintió tan natural…

La morena se forzó a callarlo con un beso. No quería seguir escuchándolo, tenía en la punta de la lengua toda la verdad, un discurso sobre por qué le mintió, por qué todo eso no podía ser «natural», por qué hizo todo lo que hizo y por qué necesitaba con tanta urgencia encontrar un modo de justificar todo lo que hizo para no perderlo. Él aceptó el beso de buena gana, no protestó e incluso sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura debajo de las sábanas, un poco saturado de sí mismo y de las tonterías que podía decir al sentir esa infatuación por ella.

El no haber sentido nunca nada parecido por nadie estaba haciéndolo perder los estribos. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué hacer, cómo conservar lo que quería sentir por ella, cómo dejarla ir. Solo una persona se le vino a la cabeza debido a eso y extrañó tanto sus consejos, su sabiduría, pero las memorias estaban allí, y él lo había visto actuar de ese mismo modo, hace tan solo unos años…

 _Fleur. Ese era el único tema de conversación que parecía poseer a Bill esos días. Charlie lo había aceptado un par de días en su humilde morada después de que el mayor se auto-invitara a ir y lo peor había sido que había ido tan solo a hablar de aquella francesa con la cual trabajaba en Gringotts y salía hace tan solo un par de meses. Un-par-de-meses. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Qué le había entrado en el cuerpo? ¿Acaso su madre tendría razón y la joven lo había embrujado con sus poderes de veela?_

 _—_ _Estoy enamorado —dijo una tarde en la cual ambos disfrutaban de una cerveza fría en el porche de su casa. Charlie casi lo escupe todo e incluso casi deja que se le vaya por la nariz._

 _—_ _¿Perdón? —soltó, un poco atorado._

 _—_ _Eso es lo que vine a decirte —confesó Bill—. Estoy enamorado de Fleur y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo._

 _Bueno, al menos no tenía más cerveza en la boca que escupir o con la cual sufrir otro atragantamiento._

 _—_ _Mamá tiene razón —se odió por decir eso, sentía como si estuviera traicionando algún código de hermandad en donde nunca un hermano se debe poner en contra del otro dándole la razón a su madre—. Esa veela te hizo algo, te embrujó, te dejará y… y… —no quería verlo sufrir, pero tampoco quería ser melodramático. Bill a veces era tan volátil. No sabía qué decirle._

 _—_ _¡Ella no me embrujó!_

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes? La frase más típica de un embrujado es "No me embrujaron" y resulta que después SÍ —rezongó el cuidador—. William, la conoces hace unos meses, es como un amor de verano en Gringotts y sí, suena como una horrorosa canción de Celestina Warbeck, pero piensa, por favor._

 _Bill rio, provocando que Charlie estuviera al borde de perder la cordura._

 _—_ _Hermano, yo jamás te he juzgado ¿Por qué escogiste este momento para hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó luego de un silencio, cuando la risa desapareció de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que sin el apoyo de su eterno compañero y hermano Charlie, estaba un poco perdido. Contaba con que Charlie se alegrara, lo abrazara, fuera el padrino de bodas, de sus hijos, de todo lo que pudiera ser, contaba con él._

 _—_ _No lo he hecho, Bill, solo te pedí que lo pensaras mejor. Mira, yo sé que Fleur Delacour es maravillosa, suena maravillosa, se ve maravillosa._

 _—_ _Oh, no, no, no —lo detuvo el mayor—. No escogí a Fleur porque es la mujer más atractiva que ha estado conmigo, ni porque su inglés afrancesado es lo más adorable que he escuchado en la vida, aunque es un plus._

 _Charlie no quiso reír pero eso le hizo gracia, así que hizo una mueca con los labios y Bill sonrió abiertamente._

 _—_ _Ella es mi amiga, antes que todo, y después de ello, la persona que necesito —le aclaró—. Realmente me gustaría que entendieras, pero sé que no sabes mucho de despertar al lado de alguien que te revuelva todo el estómago y no por la resaca o porque te repugne lo que hiciste con ella la noche anterior, sino que alguien que te revuelva toda la vida porque quieres decirle tantas cosas y tonterías cursis para que se quede a tu lado._

 _—_ _Bueno, gracias por pensar de mí como de un cerdo incapaz de sentir algo más que resaca o repugnancia cuando despierto al lado de una mujer._

 _Bill le palmeó la espalda a su mosqueado hermano._

 _—_ _No estaba intentando insultar tu estilo de vida —se disculpó._

 _Charlie suspiró y dejó de mirar el horizonte con la botella de cerveza entre las manos y se volteó hacia su hermano._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal si te deja, Bill? —preguntó, preocupado._

 _Bill suspiró y dejó la botella de cerveza en el suelo, destapando una nueva al instante._

 _—_ _Pregúntame en un par de años, si es que te atreves a hacerlo cuando veas que no lo hizo —sonrió el banquero abiertamente, con una confianza que espantó a Charlie._

Y para mala suerte de Ron, Fred, George, Percy, su madre, él mismo y todo el mundo que apostó en ese tiempo que Fleur Delacour dejaría a Bill porque según los tontos estereotipos, ella era «una mujer imposible para un hombre como él», ella se quedó, y se quedó incluso después del ataque de Fenrir Greyback, incidente que marcó a Bill de por vida. Fue en ese momento en el cual Charlie la quiso para su hermano y estuvo seguro de que no había mejor mujer que ella en el mundo para él.

Pese a eso, jamás entendió de los sentimientos que unieron a ese par hasta ese instante, junto a Katie. Hasta que despertó a su lado esos días en casa de sus padres y no le incomodó. Hasta que despertó a su lado esa mañana, sin tener que fingir más, y se le «revolvió la vida», tal como una vez le había indicado Bill.

— Llévame al bosque —dijo Katie perezosamente, separándose apenas unos centímetros de él.

¿Cómo no estar embobado?

Asintió.

* * *

Comieron algo ligero antes de salir como desayuno y se internaron en el bosque matutino, en el cual Katie aprendió prontamente que las aves eran especialmente ruidosa a las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Molestan? —preguntó Charlie. Ese era un camino que habían recorrido con anterioridad, pero no a esas horas. Usualmente iban por la tarde y una vez habían ido por allí con Hubbert, cuando él se tenía que hacer cargo de su cuidado y Katie casualmente se dejaba caer por Rumania unos días.

— Un poco, sobre todo cuando tengo sueño, pero… no es nada.

— ¿Sueño? Pensé que las cazadoras no dormían —se burló el pelirrojo, Katie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

— El sueño es esencial para los jugadores de quidditch, si no duermes bien puedes joder un partido o una temporada —explicó vagamente—. Si quieres más información, pregúntale a tu hermana —añadió luego, bostezando por enésima vez.

— Ya lo sabía —la miró y sonrió—. Y tú me lo dijiste una vez que llegaste aquí diciendo que estuviste a punto de ser expulsada.

— Ohhh, eso fue lo peor que me pasó en la vida —le aseguró la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos—. Si pierdo mi puesto, pierdo la vida —suspiró cansinamente.

En el silencio que reinó luego de eso, ambos se dieron cuenta de que si bien adorar sus trabajos era algo que aparentemente los unía, de hecho no había cosa que los separara más que eso.

Llegaron al lago en el que desembocaba el camino por el cual iban hace un rato y pasaron gran parte de la mañana allí, sin volver a hablar de quidditch ni de la reserva, tampoco de dragones. Esa mañana fue solo para ellos y charlas tontas como las que solían tener siempre. El día estaba genial, había un gran sol que ya se encontraba en lo más alto para el mediodía y la temperatura a la sombra era agradable, perfecto para un día fuera de casa, haciendo nada.

Estaban recostados en la hierba mirando el cielo por entre los grandes árboles, cuando Katie preguntó de pronto:

— ¿Tú crees que esto no funcionará?

Él se demoró un poco en contestar, pero lo hizo.

— Me temo.

— Y yo me temo que sí funcionará —lo contradijo—. Y que es eso a lo que le temes —continuó con presteza.

— Kate, tú amas lo que haces, yo amo lo que hago, el tiempo es… limitado, esto no…

— Charles, yo no solo te quiero —lo interrumpió, con un nudo en la garganta—. Yo te amo. Es más, ¿Querías saber hace cuánto? Pues… hace mucho más de lo que crees.

Charlie sonrió y se volteó a verla, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo? —preguntó al verla así de confundida y afligida por ello.

— Porque lo es —el momento había llegado—. Porque te mentí.

— ¿Qué dices? —ahora él frunció el ceño, realmente confundido por todo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— Mis padres, mi familia entera conoce a Oliver, saben lo que fuimos y jamás han dudado de mí o siquiera han opinado sobre mi vida sentimental. Yo jamás tuve problemas con ellos por… por lo que te dije, era todo una mentira para hacer que fueras conmigo a la boda de tu hermano y así poder… poder… hacer que te fijaras en mí —la morena se estaba ahogando en su propio llanto para ese entonces y se sentó, encogiendo sus piernas, abrazando sus rodillas. Charlie no se movió, estaba petrificado—. No sé lo que pasó por mi cabeza, actué como una niña desesperada y lo siento, lo siento de verdad —finalizó con la voz temblorosa, una voz que apenas era audible entre suspiros cortos e irregulares.

En un par de segundos, Charlie se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pensando.

— ¿Alguien más sabía o fue todo tú invento? —preguntó fríamente.

— Char…

— Respóndeme.

— Angelina —respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Arreglaste algo de lo que pasó en la boda para que pasara de "ese" modo? ¿Angelina te ayudó? —continuó el pelirrojo.

— ¡No! —Katie se puso de pie, dispuesta a defenderse—. No, yo no fui allí para seducirte, para ponerte trampas, para hacerlo todo peor de lo que ya está. Te mentí porque quería… solo quería estar más tiempo a tu lado, demostrarte que no era la niña a la que siempre tienes que cuidar y… a la que tratas como una hermana menor, que puedo ser una mujer.

— No te comportaste como una —escupió él, frustrado, enfadado, decepcionado—. Mentiste, manipulaste una situación, me… me hiciste ir creyendo que te hacía un favor.

— No es tan así…

— ¡Me hiciste mentirle a mi familia! —exclamó Charlie, la castaña continuaba llorando sin mirarlo—. Hay otras maneras, mil maneras en las que una "mujer" resuelve un "dilema" como ese y hasta en las jodidas novelas muggles te muestran cómo —se mofó—. Tú resolviste todo como una niña, arruinaste mi confianza, arruinaste la vida de uno de mis dragones alejándome de la reserva por tus caprichos y ahora arruinaste lo que… lo que me hiciste sentir por ti.

— Yo… yo no lo "hice". Tú lo sentiste, tú dijiste que… —balbuceó Katie sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que te vayas, ahora —musitó el ojiazul, incapaz de mirarla. Todo lo que esa mañana había sido dicha y gloria, era dolor. Nunca sería como Bill, nunca sentiría nada como él y nunca debió pensar que su vida podría cambiar de ese modo.

— Charles…

— Me quedaré aquí y tú volverás a mi casa por tus cosas. Cuando vuelva, ya te habrás ido —le indicó—. ¿Entiendes?

Katie se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar lamentos mientras lloraba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Charlie volvió su mirada hacia ella una vez más y se le partió el corazón con lo que vio.

Era demasiado tarde, ya sentía todo lo que sentía por ella y no lo dejaría de sentir ni con toda la decepción y rabia que tenía dentro.

— Lo siento —balbuceó ella, alzando la mirada, sintiéndose un poco perdida y mareada.

— También lo siento —le respondió y desvió la mirada con los ojos bastante cristalinos. Katie sollozó en silencio al ver todo lo que había provocado, al no poder pensar en cómo justificarse o en cómo encontrarle algo bueno a la situación, en cómo dejar de sentirse culpable o al menos revertir el tiempo hasta esa mañana, hasta la noche anterior, hasta antes de mentirle incluso—. Pero espero que estés feliz —añadió Charlie cuando ella se volteó y se había dispuesto a caminar de vuelta, sin ganas de aparecerse su casa para recoger su maleta y desaparecer de allí.

Se sentía muy débil como para hacer hechizos o apariciones.

— Me "cazaste" —lo escuchó decir finalmente, y sin tener una respuesta a su cruel sarcasmo, comenzó a correr de vuelta por el camino feliz que los había guiado hasta allí.

* * *

 **Capítulo patrocinado por snow patrol y su canción "Run" (soundtrack del momento angst de hoy)**

 **Espero subir pronto aunque se me ha acortado el tiempo libre (tareas, lecturas, exámenes, etc.) así que haré lo posible por continuar, aunque no quedan muchos capítulos, es la recta final.**


	17. Amigos (Parte 1)

**Amigos**

 **[Parte I]**

Habría corrido hacia Angelina, pero no era la solución más lógica cuando la mujer recién había contraído matrimonio y estaba intentando pasar su increíble luna de miel lejos de los problemas, es decir, lejos de ella. No podía sabotear su momento por algo que tenía que aceptar y en completa soledad, porque era su culpa y porque las cosas no cambiarían ni aunque Angelina y George detuvieran su mundo por ello.

El problema era que necesitaba tanto de alguien que le dijera que no todo era tan horrible como parecía, que comenzaba a desesperarse por algo de compañía.

Llegó a su apartamento más rápido de lo que pensó y dejó caer sus cosas en el suelo, observando todo en su lugar, intacto y en un silencio completamente abrumador. Se había hecho una coleta y llevaba gafas oscuras pese a que era poco probable que alguien le viera si el viaje fue de chimenea a chimenea, es decir, estuvo a salvo de curiosos que pudieran notificar su miseria. Aun así, las gafas oscuras la hicieron sentir segura.

Pensó en llamar a su madre, quien siempre tenía la palabra precisa, pero le daba vergüenza contarle precisamente a ella que la había involucrado en una mentira de lo más ridícula para estar una semana con el hombre del cual se había enamorado y ahora la detestaba. Avanzó hacia su pequeña salita de estar y se dejó caer en el único sofá que tenía, regalo de su tío y padrino del sur, Ernst, quien siempre que se deshacía de sus muebles viejos pensaba en ella y su proyecto de vida económica.

Casi todos los muebles que tenía allí eran del tío Ernst.

¿Qué tal si lo llamaba a él? No, mil veces no; mala idea. Él y su madrina, la tía Patti, la enterrarían en chocolates y botes de helado y esa no era la solución, aunque fuera de lo más tentador.

Al final, se levantó y fue a la cocina a registrar la nevera, encontrando que poco y nada quedaba desde la última vez que dejó el lugar. Rumania era en todo lo que podía pensar, aparte del tremendo dolor de cabeza que la atacó después de llorar y llorar sin parar. Odiaba ese tipo de dolor de cabeza, eran peores que los que le quedaban cuando entrenaba sin protección en los oídos en invierno y el viento frío que le calaba los huesos le dejaba un poco mal.

Cerró la nevera y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, escondida entre las encimeras que conformaban la cocina americana de su piso. Entonces, como hasta ella había prevenido, volvió a llorar y solo en ese momento pensó en la última opción, o quizás la primera, pero la que negó hasta que se hizo inevitable.

La única persona que la escucharía en ese momento sería Oliver. No sus pocas amigas, ni su madre, ni sus tíos. La única persona que respondería si ella llamaba a su puerta, si ella enviaba una carta, si ella llamaba, era él.

Se pasó la manga de su camiseta por la cara y cerró los ojos, cansada de llorar.

* * *

— Diablos, luces terrible —bromeó Irina Vólkova. La rusa era una de las únicas cuidadoras de dragones peligrosos en toda la reserva, el resto, por algún motivo, había preferido la sección de crianza. Había una gran cantidad de capacitadas criadoras de dragones en el lugar y Charlie las admiraba, pero Irina era otra cosa. Irina era fuerte, capaz y muy experimentada, era más que admirable, era… alguien a quien miraba hacia arriba y no solo porque tuviera cinco años más que él en el lugar.

Era casi una amiga para él y pocos lo sabían. Su familia lo ignoraba, por supuesto, y él lo había preferido así porque no quería que inventaran romance donde no lo había —bueno, sí hubo "algo" entre ambos en algún momento, pero no fue nada parecido al romance, o al amor, en su defecto—, sin embargo, Bill lo sabía, y no pocas veces le había intentado decir que quizás era la mujer correcta, pero Charlie e incluso Irina sabían que la cosa no iba por ese lugar.

Además, la atractiva mujer de cabello color miel, que raramente le recordaba a Fleur y quizás por eso Bill la veía como una posible pareja para él, era bisexual, y Charlie estaba bastante seguro de que su preferencia iba hacia el otro lado de la balanza, así que… no había mucho que hacer allí y, de todos modos, la quería así, tal y como era.

— ¿En serio? No creo que sea tan malo —respondió vagamente. Ambos se encontraban supervisando el área del bosque en donde se encontraban usualmente los colacuernos y otras especies delicadas. Era un nuevo día de varios sin Katie y las cosas no parecían mejorar, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que habían llegado a la madriguera hasta el día en el cual prácticamente la echó de su casa y no volvió a verla.

Era como si su mentira lo hubiese hecho analizar cada jodido detalle con otros ojos, cada cosa que hizo, cada vez que estuvieron juntos, cada palabra que se dijeron —borrachos o no—, qué cosa había sido truco, qué cosa había sido verdad y eso corría hacia ambos lados, pues también llegó a pensar qué cosa había sido un mero truco de su parte para entretener a su familia y de qué momentos se había aprovechado para estar con ella un poco más sin tomar en cuenta a los demás ¿Fue tan malo lo que hizo, o solo fue lo necesario para evitar sufrir de más?

Sobre analizar todo lo único que estaba logrando era hacerlo sentir enfadado y terrible. Quizás eso era lo que estaba viendo Irina en su exterior, además de no haberse afeitado ni nada por el estilo por estar ocupado pensando.

— Por favor, te conozco desde que llegaste en pañales aquí —soltó ella—. Solo mírate.

— No hay espejos en el bosque, Volk —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Pero supongo que lo dices por la barba.

— Para serte honesta, no. Luces como la mierda —explicó Irina, yendo al grano.

— Gracias —Charlie se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y en paz. Ese tipo de rondas eran especiales para hablar y bromear cuando estaban juntos, pero ahora parecía un funeral.

— Mira, si no tienes nada que contarme devuélvete y dile al griego que me acompañe. Al menos él tiene una broma para todo —lo amenazó la mujer, apuntándolo con su bastón para escalar. Charlie se puso una mano en el pecho y la miró.

— Me estás rompiendo el corazón, ¿El griego? ¿Más gracioso que yo? —se quejó de broma, aunque si tenía que ser honesto, Spyro Antonis o «el griego» era el alma de la fiesta allí en la reserva, no había persona que no sonriera con ese jovencito aventurero de ojos verde y piel morena. Algunos decían que era el encanto griego, y solo lo decían porque jamás habían conocido a alguien de Grecia, otros lo odiaban en secreto, pero Charlie le tenía bastante aprecio, sobre todo porque su humor era genuinamente bueno.

Debió haber sido comediante, pero su amor por los dragones le pudo, así como a todos los del clan.

— No eres gracioso cuando tienes el corazón roto de verdad, Weasley —Irina le palmeó la espalda y resopló. Ambos se detuvieron para descansar y fue ahí cuando Charlie tuvo que dejar de fingir que no le importaba y simplemente dejarlo salir.

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— He visto a la chica —le indicó la rubia—. Es intrépida y según me cuentan los chismosos del lugar, le puso un nombre horroroso a… bueno, no hablemos de él, sé que era tu favorito.

Charlie no hizo gesto alguno, tampoco hizo seña de querer contestar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —resopló Irina, quien supuso que esa era la mejor pregunta para hacerlo confesar y de ese modo hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella no era la persona adecuada para escuchar los problemas de los demás, pero Charlie, así como Spyro, eran sus amigos más cercanos allí. Podía hacer el esfuerzo, o eso creía.

— Ella me mintió y… —Charlie miró de reojo a Irina mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro y ella simplemente se dejaba caer en la hierba, lista para escuchar—. ¿En serio quieres escuchar este tipo de mierda? No es… no es como…

— Si te ayuda a dejar de lucir así de horroroso y a recuperar el humor, anda, cuéntame, soy una chica después de todo, aunque nadie en esta jodida reserva lo crea, porque según esos trogloditas hago un trabajo que solo un "hombre" hace…

— Yo creo que cualquier mujer puede hacer lo que tú.

— No como yo —le advirtió Irina—. Pero básicamente sí, así como un hombre puede anotarse al ballet.

— Claro —concedió Charlie con una sonrisa, una que se le borró cuando recordó que todavía ni siquiera comenzaba a contarle el problema que tenía—. Volk, es difícil para mí…

— Y un jodido hombre también puede contar lo que siente sin tener que ser un marica por eso —el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír levemente, Irina tenía un vocabulario extenso y colorido. Encantador.

— Ella estaba enamorada de mí y yo no de ella, o algo así. Inventó algo para hacerme ir con ella a la boda de mi hermano fingiendo ser novios, lo cual la acercaría a mí, supongo, y luego…

— Te enamoraste de ella —supuso la cuidadora, acortando bastante su historia llena de dudas—. ¿Sabes? Es una mejor historia que la que vi en el teatro la semana pasada.

— Volk…

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso te enoja que ella haya tenido el coraje de idear un plan que, al fin y al cabo, funcionó?

— Ese dragón pudo haber vivido si yo hubiera estado aquí y no allí jugando a sus juegos, por ejemplo, ¿Te das cuenta de su inconsecuencia? Además, es mucho menor que yo… —se desesperó Charlie, intentando hacerle ver su punto de vista, pero Irina parecía no captarlo. Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde se encontraba él para finalmente palmearle la espalda con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

— Creí que eras mejor que eso —comentó—. Pero te diré esto porque te aprecio: Hubieras ido a la boda de tu hermano con o sin ella y por el mismo tiempo, lo que quiere decir que de todos modos no hubieras podido salvarlo. ¡Boom! ¿A que no te esperabas eso? —se mofó.

Charlie la fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado. Irina tenía la capacidad de hacer sentir como un idiota a cualquier persona. Era su don.

— …ella no te quitó nada y no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, la tienen esos idiotas a los que expulsaron de la reserva por su equivocación, eso lo sabes tú, yo y toda Rumania —continuó—. Si tú no estás listo para dejar tu vida por otra muy distinta, la cual tendrías con ella, entonces díselo. No es necesario que la hagas sentir como un pedazo de mierda sin motivo por tu pequeña crisis existencial que, por cierto, creo que es la causa de todo ese lío.

— ¡Ella me mintió! Rompió la confianza que teníamos…

— No. Ese no es el motivo por el cual estás así.

— ¿Qué? —Charlie la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No tienes idea de…

— Ay, por favor. Dilo, estamos en el bosque y ni siquiera los dragones te pueden escuchar, ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Recuerdas que me lo decías muy a menudo cuando era yo la que me encontraba en problemas?

Eso era cierto, pensó el ojiazul, relajando el ceño.

— Ella me hizo sentir como un tonto —murmuró por lo bajo luego de un silencio prolongado.

— ¿Perdón? Más alto, no te oí —Irina, además, tenía un alma de inquisidora para torturar a sus amigos y lo peor de todo era que sus torturas eran efectivas.

— Ella me hizo sentir como un tonto —él alzó la voz—. Ella es la primera mujer que me ha hecho sentir distinto, pero, a la vez, siento rabia, porque sé que es mejor culparla y alejarla que aceptar que nada de lo que hagamos funcionará, que ella no se quedará, que ella no puede quedarse, que quiero que se quede aunque le haya dicho que respeto su libertad y toda esa mierda. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Volk, fue mí turno de mentirle y sobre-reaccionar tan solo para dejarla ir. Eso fue lo que pasó y eso es lo que siento.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por no juzgarlo. Charlie había crecido y madurado en todos los aspectos de su vida como el hombre de treinta años que era menos en el amoroso, ella supuso que lo único que conocía hasta ese momento eran extremos. O su libertad, o su cautiverio, y eso también iba para las personas con las que decidía liarse, por así decirlo. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que en el medio se encontraba el equilibrio? ¿Qué había un camino en donde no necesariamente debía dejarla ir? Era tan fácil y a la vez tan complicado.

Y que Morgana le lanzara mil hechizos por la arriesgada movida que iba a hacer ahora, esperando que él fuera capaz de captarlo del modo correcto:

— Weasley, tú no la amas, tú solo deseas poseerla, así que hiciste bien —Charlie sintió un vacío en el interior al escuchar esas crudas palabras, y no supo qué decir. Irina suspiró y comenzó nuevamente a caminar para concluir la supervisión de esa tarde—. ¿Y sabes por qué hiciste bien? —continuó, esperando que su compañero se le uniera, lo que hizo dentro de unos segundos, esperando por la respuesta a su propia pregunta con atención—. Porque tú no la mereces.

* * *

 **La primera parte de "Amigos" trata sobre Charlie y contiene una breve intro al capítulo siguiente, que será sobre Katie.**


	18. Amigos (Parte 2)

**Amigos**

 **[Parte II]**

Katie observó por el escaparate de la pequeña cafetería en donde habían acordado verse, y logró divisarlo de inmediato. Oliver siempre llegaba antes que ella. No recordaba cita en la que ella hubiera llegado antes y se hubiera quedado esperando, Wood era obsesivo con los tiempos y eso lo aprendió tempranamente cuando este fue su capitán en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Sonrió cuando lo vio mirar su reloj de mano con impaciencia, y eso que solo había pasado un minuto desde la hora que ella había acordado para que se vieran.

Sin saber qué esperaría de eso, ni siquiera lo que ella esperaba de hablar con él, entró. La campanilla del café le indicó al moreno que alguien había entrado, y por enésima vez se molestó en alzar la mirada para saber si era Katie. Esta vez acertó. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, sintiendo que debía hacerlo desde que la vio caminar hacia él, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Bajo sus ojos había dos grandes círculos oscuros, ojeras imborrables que ella ni siquiera tuvo ganas de ocultar y, aparte de lo visible, había un cambio en su esencia, en sus gestos, en el cansancio que pesaba en sus facciones.

— Anda, siéntate. ¿Qué quieres pedir? —preguntó él, ansioso por hacer cualquier cosa para que se sintiera mejor, cómoda y tranquila. Katie entendió el gesto y le sonrió levemente, habían sido días horribles, había pospuesto su salida al entrenamiento con su equipo para quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, aceptando las consecuencias que eso traería a su desempeño.

En dos días partiría a reunirse con las demás y su vida volvería a ser solo quidditch por una gran temporada, lo que, quizás, era la mejor opción para dejar a Charlie atrás, pero se le hacía imposible pensar que eso pudiera pasar pronto porque ahora conservaba recuerdos vívidos de su amor. Él le devolvió todo lo que ella sintió durante una noche. No podía olvidar los hechos; tal vez hubiera podido si jamás hubiera pasado nada entre ambos y lo hubiera dejado en un capricho imposible, pero pasó y su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas con respecto a lo vivido.

Era un infierno.

— Un vaso de agua estaría bien —le respondió entonces a Oliver, quien esperaba atento.

— Katie —advirtió él—. ¿Un café?

Ella intentó resistirse, pero el aroma del lugar le tentaba a aceptarlo.

— Está bien, un café —se rindió—. Un café irlandés.

Oliver asintió y llamó al mesero. Katie puso sus manos sobre la mesa, juntas, y esperó en silencio a que la orden fuera hecha para que pudieran hablar con más calma. Cuando eso sucedió, Oliver la miró calladamente y decidió preguntar:

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Bell? ¿Quién es el problema? —remarcó el "quién" con una expresión que decía saber claramente quién estaba detrás de esa palabra indefinida. La joven cazadora se sintió muy avergonzada de haber llegado al punto de concertar una cita con su ex pareja para lloriquear por cosas que ella misma había causado en su hombro. Era patético.

— Oliver, no sé en quién confiar —le aclaró en voz baja, un poco temblorosa—. No sabía con quién ir. Quiero que sepas que no quiero molestarte con mis… cosas, pero…

No pudo terminar antes de que él la interrumpiera, negando con la cabeza:

— Katie, ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a insistir—. Tú y yo jamás nos hicimos daño, y es por eso que jamás dejé de sentir que tú mereces el mundo. Cuando te volví a ver en la boda de George y Angelina quise decirte que realmente deseo que seas feliz, con Charlie, con quien sea, incluso en soledad… yo solo quiero que la chica que conocí y junto a quien luché en Hogwarts, esa misma, tenga lo que merezca.

Katie abrió la boca, pero él no la dejó comenzar a decir nada…

— Ya no estamos enamorados, pero eso no significa que debas sentir temor de acercarte, contarme cosas, confiar en mí —se miraron y él le sonrió alentadoramente, como cuando ella fallaba en algo cuando era pequeña y él la animaba a continuar intentándolo, a continuar entrenando para poder conseguirlo mientras ella solo quería enorgullecerlo—. Tú tienes una gran parte de mi corazón, Bell.

Ella rio, con lágrimas en los ojos, y alcanzó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa. Oliver se la dio y dejó que ella la apretara con la suya.

— Tú también tienes una gran parte del mío, Wood —balbuceó—. Diablos, ahora comenzaré a llorar.

— Lo siento. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho la palabrería, pero hemos crecido, hemos tomado caminos distintos y quería recordártelo —se disculpó él.

Katie estaba emocionada por muchas cosas. Primero, porque no se había sentido así en días enteros sumida en un hoyo de autodestrucción por ese estúpido corazón suyo que ahora estaba roto. Segundo, porque a través de esas palabras que Oliver jamás le dijo, ni siquiera al final, pudo ver que realmente habían crecido y habían dejado atrás todo el dolor de perderse a sí mismos en una relación por la que dieron tanto y aún así no funcionó.

Antes de Charlie, ella se encontraba a menudo preguntándose si había hecho mal al dejar ir a Oliver, al dejar de intentarlo, al aceptar ese fracaso y tragarse el dolor de la falla. Ahora entendía que haberlo aceptado la había hecho caminar hacia adelante y no parar, había madurado en soledad, había crecido y ahora estaba frente a ese primer amor sin sentir nada más que un profundo aprecio, cariño y esa confianza que buscaba en esos momentos.

Sin dejar de sostener su mano, se sintió preparada para contarle lo que a nadie más le había contado. Lo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho sin que la juzgaran, sin que la reprendieran, sin que al final del día hubiera algo que la hiciera sentir mejor al soltarlo.

Estaba lista.

— No lo creerás —dijo.

Oliver rio con ganas y se soltaron cuando el mesero se acercó con dos tazones de café hirviendo.

— Siempre comienzas tus historias de ese modo —observó él, sonriéndole al hombre que les sirvió antes de que se fuera. Katie meneó la cabeza y su sonrisa se esfumó. Aunque Oliver le hiciera sentir que estaba segura y que estaban pasando un buen momento, las cosas que tenía que sacar de su pecho le estaban haciendo daño, mucho daño.

* * *

Caminaban por la acera hacia ningún lado en particular. En cualquier callejón podrían desaparecer hacia sus hogares y estaría bien, pero ambos sabían que no había lugar al cual llamarle hogar y que poco les importaba llegar a esos apartamentos en donde se dejaban caer cuando las temporadas de campeonato acababan. El viento hacía que el vestido veraniego de Katie ondeara con gracia mientras ella hacía bromas sobre la playera que usaba su viejo amante y, ahora, viejo amigo.

Habían olvidado el tema que tanto le dolía a Katie adentro del café, y eso estaba bien con ellos. Hasta que Oliver finalmente hizo su reflexión y decidió comentarla con ella.

— Gracias por darme tiempo para darle unas vueltas —comentó después de un silencio extraño, mientras esperaban la luz verde para cruzar por la acera. Katie asintió quietamente, veía aproximarse nuevamente el dolor de lo que habían hablado, pero estaba más firme que cuando se encontraban adentro bebiendo ese exquisito café en esos dos grandes tazones—. Katie, yo no te culparía tanto por todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué dices? —se alteró ella—. ¡Es mi culpa! Es mi culpa y me estoy haciendo cargo.

— No, no lo es —siguió Oliver, testarudo—. Y me vas a tener que escuchar si quieres saber de razones —la regañó suavemente.

Katie bufó, ceñuda.

— Entiendo lo del dragón, entiendo su dedicación, es como lo que nos pasa con el quidditch, pero él trata con seres vivos y créeme, lo-entiendo —repitió seriamente. Katie asintió—. Pero no es tu culpa que una negligencia lo haya matado, es culpa de ese cuidador que no hizo bien su trabajo y, si fuera por mí, estaría totalmente despedido y demandado.

Katie no quiso mencionar que eso fue lo que logró Charlie con sus quejas y su rabia el día que volvieron a Rumania. Estaba segura de que ese cuidador practicante estaría fuera del rubro por mucho tiempo, quizás por siempre, por ese error.

— George es su hermano y él hubiera ido a esa boda. Ginny es su hermana y él tampoco hubiera querido perderse el parto de uno de sus sobrinos —continuó él—. Es ilógico pensar que él hubiera hecho otra cosa. Tú no cambiaste el curso de su vida, tú cambiaste su forma de vida y él fue un cobarde que se escudó en tus mentiras para alejarte.

Katie había perdido el hilo de lo que Oliver estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Alejarme? Oliver… Merlín, no has entendido nada.

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada.

— Bell, en el quidditch como en la vida, eres una cabezotas. Pero dame la razón en esto, aunque sea. Piénsalo.

— Ok, lo pensaré —dijo Katie, aunque solo fue para dejarlo contento—. Dame un consejo, un solo consejo, Wood. Uno que valga la pena seguir.

Oliver la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Si me prometes algo.

— Está bien —refunfuñó ella—. ¿Qué debo prometerte?

— Seguir mi consejo, ¿Fácil no?

El guardián recibió un puñetazo en el hombro y se quejó de mentiras.

— ¿Y, lo harás? —insistió luego de un momento en el que ambos se mantuvieron callados.

Katie suspiró y alzó la mirada.

— Sí —respondió, viéndole con solemnidad.

Oliver apreció su colaboración y elaboró un poco, en su cabeza, cómo tendría que decirle lo que pensaba que debía hacer con la situación que le tenía así. Cuando ella le contó todo, sin reservarse nada, no podía creer que esa fuera la misma Katie que mantuvo una relación con él. La Katie de ahora se había atrevido a hacer cosas inimaginables por el mayor de los Weasley, era una excelente actriz y se había enamorado nuevamente.

Era extraño, por supuesto, estar aconsejando a un antiguo amor sobre nuevos amores, pero Katie era diferente a todas las chicas que había tenido. Con ella había entablado una de las relaciones más serias que pudo mantener en su inestable vida, y a ella la había estimado desde que entró al equipo de quidditch y le cerró la boca una y mil veces.

Cuando todo acabó, él pensó que jamás volverían a hablarse y que eso era como debía ser.

Los años le dijeron que estaba equivocado. Llevar una relación sana y amistosa con ella había sido una de las cosas más puras que había experimentado ese último año y, se atrevía a pensar, en toda su vida. No estaba mal, y aún seguía deseando que después de todo el dolor, de esa tormenta que se desató entre ella y Charlie Weasley, viniera la calma y la felicidad que merecía.

Es por eso que, lamentablemente, tuvo que decirle:

— Empaca tus cosas y ve a ganar ese torneo, Bell —y sonó como su capitán después de un largo tiempo—. Entrena duro por todos esos días que desperdiciaste. En cada esquina de un estadio hay bludgers esperando noquearte, y tú vas a esquivar a todas y a tiempo…

Katie se detuvo y él se vio obligado a detenerse junto a ella, frente a frente, observando cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era claro que ella esperaba que le dijera algo más soñado, que fuera a buscar a su amor o alguna tontería que de su boca no saldría.

Y lamentaba tanto romper sus expectativas, pero sabía que más tarde que temprano, llegaría la recompensa.

— No mires hacia atrás —terminó, acercando una de sus manos a su mejilla para apartar una lágrima que resbalaba por ella—. Ni siquiera hacia mí, pero… —hizo un alto, como si esa intervención fuera importante. Alejó su mano y le sonrió—. Mantén siempre una ventana abierta y comida para lechuzas. Ya sabes que esas aves infernales pueden volar por todo el planeta buscando al destinatario correcto.

Katie se tragó el nudo que tenía hecho en la garganta y, al borde de echarse a reír o llorar, no sabía cuál de las dos, dijo:

— Te has vuelto mejor con los acertijos —eso hizo a Oliver sonreír otra vez, solo que ahora tenía una sonrisa más ancha, una sonrisa de las que tenía cuando era ese pequeño capitán comandando el equipo de quidditch de la escuela—. Aun recuerdo que solías utilizar ese truco cuando querías que aprendiéramos una estrategia en la cancha. Decías que haciendo eso no había riesgo de que se filtraran nuestros secretos.

— Estaba… estoy interesado en que aprendas a resolverlos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y acaso alguna vez te decepcioné? Aprendí cada lección —soltó ella de inmediato, haciéndose la orgullosa. Oliver la miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar.

— Entonces —volvió a decir con el tono de comando que le gustaba usar. Katie lo alcanzó de inmediato y volvieron a caminar lado a lado—. Ganarás el torneo de esta temporada Y cumplirás tu promesa ¿Cierto?

— Bueno, el torneo es…

— ¿Cierto? —repitió Oliver.

Katie dio un saltito exagerado.

— Sí, ganaré el torneo y cumpliré mi promesa.

Wood se largó a reír y ella, a pesar de todo, también.

— Andando, Bell —le revolvió el cabello—. Todo estará bien.

Ella suspiró, soñando con que así fuera. Poco después se despidieron y cada uno desapareció en un callejón vacío, dejando una sensación extraña en el ambiente cuando ya no quedaba nada de su presencia allí, solo el polvo volviendo a su lugar luego de ser levantado por el viento.

* * *

 **Después de un largo _Hiatus_ vuelvo a casa con el final de esta historia.**

 **No, no es este capítulo, son los dos siguientes. Por fin estoy libre y pretendo terminar todos mis fics.**

 **Mil disculpas por meses de tardanza. La buena nueva es que se acabaron.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y la espera. Nos leemos :)**


	19. El juego de la vida

**El juego de la vida**

La temporada había sido de locos. Katie había luchado por la reputación que tenía como cazadora, pero los primeros juegos la hicieron desear renunciar a cada cosa por la cual se había roto los huesos -literalmente- y volver a casa. Había tenido una pésima racha, una peor performance y su capitana estaba furiosa con ella. El primer mes había sido el más duro por lejos, y temía no poder recuperarse.

Cada paso que daba, cada decisión que tomaba, estaba siendo vigilada atentamente por sus compañeras, por sus rivales, por los comentaristas, la prensa, los fanáticos. El mundo estaba sobre ella y no sabía si podía aguantar el peso de este sobre sus hombros. Su corazón estaba pertrechado, Charlie se lo había devuelto así y aunque quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Oliver, era lo más difícil que le había tocado vivir.

Pero era su carrera, su maldita carrera, la carrera de su vida. No podía echarla por la borda por alguien que en meses se había encargado de desaparecer por completo de su vida sin siquiera mirar atrás, buscarla, hacer un esfuerzo por todo lo que le dijo sentir.

Quizás ni siquiera lo sintió.

A partir de eso se había alejado de Angelina, de los Weasley, de todos ellos. Su mundo ahora giraba en torno a su equipo, a esas amigas que, a penas tenían oportunidad, hablaban a sus espaldas, y estaba bien con eso, estaba bien con esa soledad arrolladora, pero justa. Después de todo, ella era la mentirosa, la traidora, la culpable.

— Bell —gritó su capitana. Segundo tiempo de un partido decisivo e iban perdiendo, el equipo contrario estuvo más cerca de la snitch todo el primer tiempo y ahora, después del descanso, tendrían que salir a ganar o morir, es decir, quedar desclasificadas del torneo.

Katie sintió que todo su equipo la miraba. Había anotado, pero también había cometido faltas que por poco le cuestan su participación en el partido. Estaba advertida.

— Deja que Bates y Keller se encarguen.

Fue como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza. Era primera vez que le pedían que se mantuviera al margen del juego por temor a que arruinara todo.

— Ahora vamos afuera, a alinearse otra vez —finalizó la mujer y, seguido a sus palabras, cinco jugadoras salieron del camerino. Katie no se movió, sentía ganas de vomitar.

— Katie —y sintió que su capitana tampoco la había abandonado. Se estaba acercando a ella.

— Lo siento, Gertrude. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, viendo como se sentaba a su lado.

— Tú no eres esto —fue lo único que dijo su compañera—. Jamás en tu vida habías cometido una falta.

— Fue accidental, conozco las reglas —explicó Katie, suspirando—. Quizás deberías considerar quitarme de la alineación para el próximo partido, si es que todo sale bien, y poner a Helen en mi lugar.

— ¿Helen? Ha estado en la banca todos estos meses porque no está a tu altura, ni a la de Bates o Keller.

— Tiene esperanza de que algún día la consideres…

— Me fuerzas a ser dura contigo —suspiró Gertrude—. Demuéstrame que eres la Katie Bell cuya vida es el quidditch, la que es feliz cada vez que da una patada al suelo y se eleva en el cielo, la Katie que esos estúpidos comentaristas parecen adorar.

La morena quiso llorar, y no lloraba en un partido de quidditch desde que Oliver la regañó por primera vez cuando era una niña.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi corazón está roto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Gertrude hizo una mueca.

— Destruir al hijo de puta que te hizo sentir siendo la mejor —contestó y le palmeó la espalda a su cazadora estrella. Katie era una de las chicas más talentosas que había conocido en su carrera, no soportaba verla caer por algo tan circunstancial como el amor—. Querida, me han roto el corazón, así como a todos, pero este es el sueño de mi vida, salir allí afuera y ganar es mi sueño desde que era una chica de once años aprendiendo a hacer flotar mi escoba. Si este es tu sueño, no lo arruinarás por nada.

Katie asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa agradecida a su capitana.

— Voy a darlo todo —le aseguró—. No te decepcionaré.

— No te decepciones a ti misma —Gertrude le aconsejó y, en pocos segundos, la dejó.

* * *

Finalmente, no ganaron por anotar, no había nada que las tres cazadoras del equipo pudieran hacer contra el marcador, pero en los últimos minutos, la buscadora dio con la snitch y el partido se dio por terminado. Tendrían una oportunidad, pero la avalancha de malas reseñas y críticas se vendría en su contra. Todas sabían que había sido uno de los partidos más mediocres de la temporada, en especial Katie, por lo que luego de esa experiencia límite, volvió a nacer.

Con el pasar de los meses y la costumbre de olvidar, Katie fue volviendo a su centro. Sin importar lo que dijeran de ella, relucía cada vez más en los partidos, como siempre lo hizo. Daba todo de sí cada vez que se subía a su escoba y le daba una patada al suelo, sobrevolando los estadios en donde le tocaba estar, sintiendo el rugido de los fanáticos, viendo la vida en colores, banderines, confeti y heridas superficiales.

Al cabo de casi tres meses, cerró la ventana de todas las habitaciones de hotel en donde se alojaba. Ya no esperaba lechuzas, a pesar de que seguía recordando la promesa que le hizo a Oliver cada día. Su corazón se había congelado en el tiempo, evitando así que se desmoronara por ese amor fallido y ridículo, sin embargo, uno de los más grandes que había tenido.

El último partido para su equipo no era el último de la temporada. Una batalla campal en contra del equipo femenino de Suiza, jugando como extranjeras y con un clima lluvioso y nebuloso, hizo de ese partido un infierno. Hubo caídas terroríficas, faltas y una extensión de tiempo que dejó exhaustas a todas, y por una diferencia menor, perdieron la oportunidad de disputarse el primer lugar contra el equipo ruso.

Si lograban ganarle a Francia en su último intento, tendrían el tercer lugar. Si no, estarían fuera del cuadro de honor del torneo, y eso tenía a Gertrude y a casi todas con los pelos de punta, entrenando día y noche, haciendo y deshaciendo estrategias. La presión de estar y no estar entre los tres mejore equipos era sorprendente.

Fue ese momento en específico en el cual Katie se cerró al mundo. Las cartas y pergaminos que recibía iban directo a la basura, no le interesaba saber de su familia, ni de Oliver, menos de Angelina, queriendo retomar el contacto perdido. Sentía que cualquier cosa que tuviera contacto con su vida real, no la vida que llevaba en el aire intentando anotar lo más que podía, aunque le costara el aliento, podría quebrarla y no necesitaba eso.

El tiempo que restaba para el partido que decidiría todo para su equipo se fue volando, y de pronto, estaba frente a frente con su futuro.

* * *

Con un recorrido eléctrico desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se encontró en el camarín de su equipo, rodeada de mujeres admirables que se preparaban en silencio para dar todo de sí. Se agachó a acomodar su ropa y los implementos para proteger sus piernas, enfocándose en asegurar todo para no sufrir ningún percance estando en el partido, pero no podía evitar sentir que los nervios estaban comiéndosela viva.

Y nunca le había pasado algo así en los torneos anteriores.

— Bell —alzó la mirada ante la inconfundible voz de Gertrude—. Afuera, vuelve en cinco, que tengo que hablar con todas por última vez.

— ¿Qué? Es decir, ¿Por qué tengo que…?

— Fuera —la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le indicó la puerta de salida. Katie, nuevamente sintiéndose un poco observada por las demás, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia donde le indicó su capitana.

En el pasillo poco iluminado y algo frío que había entre camarines y hacia el estadio, Katie se encontró con que la esperaban, y ante lo que tenía a la vista, abrió la boca, dejando de respirar, e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, aunque no pudo evitar sentir el mismo escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que sentía por el partido de quidditch que se disputaría en menos de treinta minutos allí afuera.

Era la misma sensación.

— No necesito esto… ahora —dijo claramente, alzando las manos, negando con la cabeza.

— Kate…

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar hasta aquí?

— Ginny —contestó Charlie. Katie se odió por mirarlo y sentir que el tiempo de nada había servido, que nada había remediado. Ahí estaba él, su voz, su barba descuidada, su cabello anaranjado atado, intentando parecer ordenado. Ahí estaban sus ojos, ahí estaba su esencia, su piel, las cicatrices en sus brazos descubiertos y una nueva en su frente.

Se maldijo por querer saber la historia de aquella herida, por querer saberlo todo, por quererlo allí, donde estaba, por no tener el valor de echarlo y seguir con su vida.

— Mi familia entera está allí afuera —añadió él, desorientándola con la afirmación.

— ¿Qué?

— Harry tiene razón, Ginny todo lo puede… y mamá te extraña —explicó, un poco trabado y nervioso al hablar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar su familia desde que se enteraron de la locura de relación que tenían en realidad.

— ¿Ellos… ellos saben? ¿Les dijiste? —Katie perdió el color.

— No, no, no. Es decir, George y Angelina estaban preocupados por ti, y por mí, y… —Charlie vio el horror en los ojos de la joven e intentó acercarse, pero Katie retrocedió de inmediato, dándole a entender que la distancia estaba perfectamente bien como estaba.

— Me deben detestar por… por lo que hice, por…

— Nadie te detesta, Kate. Pero eso no es lo importante —el pelirrojo recordó que no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, y no quería distraerla tampoco de lo que estaba a punto de suceder allí afuera—. Lo importante es que hubiera venido con o sin ellos, porque tengo que decirte algo importante.

— Charles, yo no…

Fue como si le devolvieran el alma al cuerpo cuando escuchó que ella todavía era capaz de decirle así y que solo de su boca le gustaba que saliera su nombre, ese nombre que su madre inscribió en el hospital cuando nació, pero que todos se rehusaron a aceptar, dejándolo simplemente en "Charlie".

— Escúchame, por favor —la detuvo. Katie resopló sonoramente y asintió reticente—. Me hiciste sentir como un tonto y luego como un cobarde, pero lo soy… ambas cosas. Estaba cómodo con lo que tenía, con lo que era, hasta que llegaste a ponerle nombres extraños a los dragones que cuidaba, hasta que llegaste y le pusiste nombre a lo que nunca sentí, pero sí presencié. Mira a todos mis hermanos, todos y cada uno con sus historias, y… por supuesto, Fred. Pienso en él cada día de mi maldita vida, y pienso que él hubiera querido todo eso, pero no tuvo oportunidad de tenerlo y yo… yo lo rechacé y lo rechacé porque soy un tonto y un cobarde.

Katie escuchaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo comunal para detener las lágrimas que querían salir. Tan solo miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado, ante el dolor de escuchar sobre Fred. Era primera vez que oía a uno de sus hermanos hablar abiertamente sobre el dolor y el peso, ese que nunca se va, tras su muerte. Y era tan extraño que ese hermano fuera él, Charlie, el inquebrantable, el de las cicatrices, el que sabe de dolor y peligro, él.

— No tienes que decir nada —le escuchó decir tras un momento. Él había comprendido que no podía forzarla a hablar, a lanzarse a sus brazos y que todo fuera fácil tras eso, porque si así hubiera sido, no hubiera sido su historia ni la de Katie, hubiera sido la de otros, la de dos personas distintas, y se había dado cuenta de que no cambiaría a Katie Bell, a esa misma que puede que no le quisiera ya, después de esos meses vacíos y llenos de preguntas, de desaparición—. Pero si sientes al menos un poco de lo que sentiste hace tres meses, cuando fuimos felices por… una noche, y créeme, esa noche fue la relación más importante que he tenido en mi jodida vida.

Katie miró hacia otro lado, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña risa irónica y nerviosa.

— ¡Bell! ¡Tiempo fuera, vuelve acá! —ambos oyeron a Gertrude gritar desde adentro. Katie lo miró con prisa. Charlie se acercó sin importar que ella no lo quisiera y cuando estuvo a tan solo un paso de ella, se inclinó para besar su mejilla fugazmente y le sonrió.

— Te amo —murmuró torpemente—. Estaré mirando el partido… estaré después del partido…

Katie asintió en silencio, porque todavía no sabía qué decir sin sentir que era lo equivocado. Rompería el silencio cuando tuviera algo que decir, cuando le naciera, desde el fondo de su alma o desde donde fuera, algo que decirle.

Antes no.

Dio media vuelta y volvió adentro con el corazón en una mano, encontrándose con Gertrude de golpe.

— Iba a salir a buscarte —dijo—. Aunque eso interrumpiera todo.

— No ibas a interrumpir nada —respondió Katie.

— Oh —Gertrude frunció el ceño—. No funcionó.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Adoro a Ginevra Weasley, ella habló conmigo… su hermano, él estaba desesperado —explicó la mujer.

— Pero yo estoy herida —explotó Katie con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada. Gertrude le puso una mano en el hombro, como siempre cuando quería reconfortarla.

— Lamentablemente eso no te hace amarle menos ¿O sí?

Katie negó, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por fin. Gertrude se quedó en silencio, con la mano en el hombro de su cazadora, por un minuto.

— Estoy dejando que te desmorones antes de un partido porque te aprecio, Bell, pero ahora quiero que muevas ese trasero hacia allí dentro y me escuches como mi compañera y cazadora —habló luego, Katie asintió—. Luego tienes que solucionar eso. _Luego._

Katie volvió a asentir y caminó hacia adentro a grandes zancadas seguida de Gertrude.

* * *

Era sorprendente, irritante incluso, pero la noción de que, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier asiento de aquel gran estadio francés, estaba Charlie y los Weasley viendo el partido, viéndola, era como un motor que la impulsaba a dar más de todo lo que tenía, de forzar los límites y hacerlos pequeños ante todo lo que realmente podía hacer. La energía con la que anotaba, con la que colaba cada quaffle por los aros del equipo contrario era un tipo de energía que no tuvo en otros partidos, ni siquiera en el bestial partido contra Suiza, en donde casi termina con todos los huesos rotos y en el hospital mágico más cercano.

Las francesas eran buenas, eran un equipo consistente y unas estrategas por excelencia, pero demasiado delicadas. La performance de Bell, Keller y Bates fue muy comentada entre los narradores como una sincronización brutal que pudo con la estrategia de las cazadoras francesas y las destronó. La defensa de las golpeadoras estuvo justo en el punto y el trabajo de las buscadoras estuvo empatado hasta el final, pues la escurridiza snitch les hizo el trabajo duro a ambas.

Fue un fallo milimétrico cuando la pequeña buscadora, Allie Hopper, una promesa para Inglaterra, la atrapó, cediéndole el tercer lugar del torneo a las inglesas. Todo el equipo tiró sus escobas para lanzarse sobre la buscadora, abrazándola, queriendo tocar la snitch que tenía en el puño, sintiendo la adrenalina y los gritos del público en la piel, en el sudor, en el momento.

En un par de minutos u horas, Katie había perdido el control del tiempo, el equipo comenzó a retirarse, y abajo, en el mismo campo en donde jugó, lo vio: Charlie había conseguido colarse a la cancha, y no solo él, Ginny, Ron, George, Angelina, Harry, Hermione y otros pelirrojos y sus familias se arremolinaban tras él, unos metros atrás, como si lo hubieran empujado hacia ella y esperaran expectantes lo que pasaría.

— ¿Y, lo amaste menos mientras jugabas? —susurró Gertrude a su oído al pasar, soltando una risa antes de irse a abrazar nuevamente a Hopper, la pequeña estrella del partido.

Katie cerró sus ojos, dedicándose a sentir el momento que tenía entre las manos, y cuando los abrió, él seguía allí, mirándola con una sonrisa orgullosa y, sobre todo, como siempre quiso que él la mirara. Sin poder seguir mintiéndose y sufriendo en vano, dejó su escoba caer al césped y corrió como una pequeña niña hacia él hasta que llegó a sus brazos y se dejó envolver por ellos con fuerza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— Sí ¿Tú? —respondió él de inmediato.

— Sí. Sí, idiota —y tras eso lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó.

El estadio estaba quedándose vacío cuando los Weasley abandonaron el campo. Le tomó a Katie más de quince minutos saludar y charlar con cada uno de los que estaba allí, incluido Percy, a quien su esposa Audrey lo arrastró hasta ese evento. Fue en ese momento en el que Katie comprendió que, por más que lo intentara, no hubiera podido olvidar a esa familia, ni tampoco a él, a quien miraba de reojo cuando estaba charlando y riendo con sus hermanos, a unos pasos de ella.

Fue una locura, pero al final de esa locura y en las que vendrán, él estaba a su lado y lo estaría por mucho tiempo más.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La historia cuenta con un epílogo, así que todavía no es todo.**

 **Gracias por la espera, si es que todavía me están leyendo, sé que me demoré mucho,**

 **pero ya está. Saludos.**


End file.
